Dark's Saga: ¿Continuar o rendirse? (2)
by Comet Galaxy
Summary: No se si podré continuar con esto o solo rendirme y dejarlo estar, siempre veo desesperación, destrucción y muchas cosas más, sin ninguna salvación, nada de nada... al final de esta pequeña historia, esta es mi respuesta...
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

En una gran pradera sin arboles a la vista. El cielo estaba despejado con un sol radiante, en la pradera había un campo de flores de todos los colores y además en dicho lugar, estaba acostada de estómago, una hermosa alicornio blanca con la melena y cola rosada, ojos verdes y una cutie mark de una huella de gato con una aureola arriba. La yegua miraba las flores con tristeza.

… _¿Por qué sigo con esto? ¿Por qué lo intento? Todas las veces que lo veo, siempre termina en fracaso o siempre llego tarde, no he salvado a nadie ni a nada… … todo lo que hago, es para salvar a mi hermano de la oscuridad, no intentar salvar esos mundos, no soy ninguna heroína… pero no me escucha, siempre me dice que es estúpido continuar con eso de razonar, que mejor me quede en un mundo y así no seguir con lo imposible._

Le salía una lágrima en su ojo derecho que rodaba en su mejilla para caer en una flor.

… _Tengo miedo de mi propio hermano, de que… llegue la ocasión de pelear contra él y no quiero… no sé porque pero no quiero… creo que es mejor renunciar a él y dejar de continuar con esto… hacer mi vida, supongo, buscar pareja, casarme, tener hijos o sea la misma vida de todos los ponis, la misma rutina de siempre aunque no creo que alguien me quiera o me ame… he estado persiguiéndolo muchos años, es lo único que hacía, desperdiciar mi vida con tal de hacerlo razonar, pero mis palabras no le llegan… parece que ya no le importo._

La alicornio sollozaba, se secaba sus lágrimas para luego levantarse y mirar el cielo.

… _Siempre yo le importaba a mi hermano desde pequeños, pero con todo lo que pasó… lo hizo cambiar a lunático tipo Pinkie Pie o Discord, pero más extremo…_

La yegua miraba a una dirección para empezar a caminar a pasos lentos sin dejar de ver el paisaje.

… _Yo ya perdí mi razón de seguir con esto, perdí mis esperanzas con él. Tantos años haciendo lo mismo, siempre intentando localizarlo y siempre llego tarde, no importa lo que haga, no hay ninguna solución a tal dimensión, cuando llega mi hermano, ya es un caso perdido salvar tal mundo… soy una inútil, intento, intento con todo para ver cómo salvar esa dimensión, pero no hay forma y aunque lo hiciera, no se puede revertir el daño… ya que… no puedo revivir muertos_

Se detenía en seco mirando el horizonte.

… _No puedo lograr hacer nada… no puedo salvar a mi hermano ni a nadie... soy demasiado débil, no tengo tanta magia o poder que mi hermano… debería absorber como él lo hace, para incrementar un poco mi poder… pero me niego a hacer eso, no soy como él… pero si no hago eso, no logro nada…_

La alicornio veía el sol que se empezaba a esconderse poco a poco dejando ver un hermoso atardecer.

… _Fracaso y más fracaso, dimensiones y más dimensiones sin ningún resultado, sin poder evitar la destrucción… ¿Cómo hace eso? ¿Cómo esconde su magia para que no lo perciba?... a veces siempre me pregunto eso… y cuando percibo su magia aunque sea un poquito, siempre llego tarde en cualquier lugar que he ido… he visto peores cosas, desagradables, es como si Pinkamena de Cupcake, hubiera pasado por ahí matando o torturando para su juego perverso, infantil hasta psicológico…_

La noche caía en la pradera, se veía un hermoso cielo estrellado y el viento soplaba agitando su melena.

… _Recuerdo esas dimensiones, recuerdo cada atrocidad, cada masacre, cada impotencia, cada mirada vacía… sin poder hacer nada porque no lo pude evitar a tiempo…_

Salían un par de lágrimas de sus ojos y apretaba sus dientes frustrada.

—… ¡Pude haber hecho algo más!... ¡Pero siempre termina en lo mismo! ¡Soy una inútil que no puedo salvar ni a una de las princesas!...— gritaba la alicornio a los cuatro vientos de impotencia con los ojos llorosos y se escuchaba un eco a lo lejos, miraba el suelo y sentía las lágrimas recorriendo por sus mejillas —¡debí hacer algo!... debí hacer algo… pero no puedo… no puedo…— giraba su cabeza atrás para ver la luna que estaba subiendo poco a poco al cielo —…— suspiraba y se secaba sus lágrimas con una pezuña —… lo siento Luna, no creo poder seguir con esto…— bajaba la mirada con tristeza —... lo único que hago es fracasar…— recordando esos malos momentos, miraba al frente y reanudaba la caminata lentamente yendo por la solitaria pradera.

… _Hola… se estarán preguntando ¿Quién soy? Bueno, me llamo Estela Soul y pues supongo que estarán confundidos o no. Así que les mostraré un poco de lo que hablo, de lo inútil que es detener a mi hermano y de lo inútil que es salvar una dimensión de Equestria._

 **Fin del prólogo**

* * *

 **Pues otro fic nuevo XD pero éste será corto ya que siempre estoy piensa y piensa ya que siempre quise hacer un fic con ésta personaje para que la conozcan mejor, creo.**

 **Dejen su review y todo eso.**

 **Por cierto, si empieza con tres puntos suspensivos, es que está pensando, si empieza con un guión es que está hablando, solo esto será para este fic, creo XD**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. Demente (primera parte)

**Capítulo 1: Demente (primera parte)**

… _Ésta dimensión de Equestria que fui, fue muy doloroso la verdad. Ver el mundo en ruinas, sin nadie, solo una poni en la soledad y como esa yegua ha perdido la razón o mejor dicho, la realidad... ¿Cómo puedo yo arreglar esto? ¿Cómo sanar la mente de una poni que es pura, sabia y todo lo que en ella representa para no estar demente? No hay solución a nada ni soy psicóloga para variar…_

Un portal se abría en el cielo de Equestria que estaba todo gris y salía por ella, una gata blanca del tamaño de las CMC, tenía los ojos verdes y llevaba puesto una túnica rosada. El portal se cerraba detrás de ella y estaba flotando en el cielo mirando alrededor en shock.

—Oh no ¿Esto lo hizo mi hermano?— se preguntaba Estela un poco temerosa ya que estaba encima del pueblo Ponyville, pero lo único que había eran ruinas, escombros y no veía a nadie ni siquiera cuerpos, nada. Solo sangre por el suelo uno que otro lado, podía observar el castillo de Twilight de color negro como si se hubiera incendiado —Oh no. Como siempre, llegué tarde… o muy tarde— suspiraba con tristeza —Bueno, primero lo primero, tendría que buscar a alguien para saber que pasó aquí… si es que hay alguien— agregaba insegura al no ver a nadie. Así que bajaba al pueblo y empezaba a examinar por todo el lugar flotando.

Buscaba por la floristería, pero lo único que encontraba eran flores marchitas. Lo intentaba por la escuela, pero lo encontraba de cabeza. Fue al Sugar Cube Corner, pero ni siquiera estaba el establecimiento, eso la dejaba confundida. Iba en camino a Sweet Apple Acres y encontraba los arboles sin hojas ni manzanas, un granero destruido y una casa destruida. Seguía buscando por todo el pueblo, pero no encontraba a nadie.

—Mmmmm. No hay nadie aquí ¿Qué hizo mi hermano? ¿Los desintegró o que cosa?— se preguntaba extrañada. Así que como no veía a nadie en el lugar, se retiraba del pueblo para ir a Canterlot ya que creía que podría haber alguien aunque estaba dudosa.

Sobrevolaba por las vías del tren que estaban destruidas con una vía torcida, la otra hecho un moño y había una parte de la vía amarrado a una montaña hasta se observaba el tren descarrilado por ahí. En cuestión de minutos, llegaba a la ciudad de Canterlot para mirar que también estaba en ruinas y sin nadie a la vista, podía observar a lo lejos el castillo que estaba con unas torres destruidas, hechos escombros y un gran hueco al frente del palacio.

—Mmmmm ¿Estará una de las princesas en el castillo?— se preguntaba curiosa —Debería echar un vistazo por lo menos— fue flotando hacia el palacio y entraba por el gran hueco que había, pero al entrar, estaba impactada al ver los pasillos llenos de sangre, como si hubiera pasado una masacre, pero no había cuerpos. La dejaba muy confundida que no haya ningún cuerpo. Así que seguía flotando por el pasillo hasta llegar a una gran puerta doble aunque una de las puertas estaba fuera de lugar. La gata tocaba esa puerta con su garra, aunque al hacerlo, se caía al suelo causando un gran estruendo en el lugar —Vaya, estas puertas no lo hacen como antes— decía con un tono algo bromista y entraba al salón del trono.

Se quedaba observando el lugar que era todo un desastre, había escombros en las esquinas, las ventanas estaban rotas y tenía un ambiente tenso en el salón, pero ella al mirar el asiento del trono, se sorprendía al ver que estaba alguien sentado en él y era nada menos que Celestia, aunque era diferente, su pelaje estaba opaco, su melena tan brillante y multicolor, ahora era opaco y sin vida ya que no se movía como el viento, no tenía sus accesorios que siempre llevaba y tenía los ojos cerrados, dando a entender que estaba durmiendo en el trono y también porque daba unos leves ronquidos.

—Vaya, por fin encuentro a alguien, aunque… pobre princesa Celestia ¿Fue tan horrible lo que pasó que está así?— decía Estela con lastima mirando que se veían un poco las costillas de la alicornio como que no había comido nada en días. La gata flotaba hacia la princesa y daba un chasquido con su garra para volver a su forma de alicornio, con su pezuña derecha, sacudía un poco a Celestia del hombro —Princesa Celestia, despierte, por favor.

La princesa despertaba y abría los ojos lentamente, se podía observar que sus ojos estaban un poco achicados y sin brillo, aunque sus pupilas eran como si fueran un punto en los ojos. La alicornio bostezaba un poco, observaba alrededor somnolienta hasta que cuando su vista se enfocó en Estela, se quedaba sorprendida.

—Vaya… no sabía que hubiera ooootra alicornio por este reino. Je, je. Y que esté viva, es un milagro. Je, je— decía Celestia con una sonrisa perturbadora haciendo que la aludida se incomodara.

—Emmmmm. Disculpe princesa Celestia…— fue interrumpida por la alicornio del sol que se levantaba y se notaba lo flaca que estaba, aunque sus flancos, seguían iguales… de enormes y se acercaba a Estela moviendo su cadera de forma seductora. Se ponía a un lado de ella y ponía su hocico cerca de su oreja.

—Solo llámame Celestia… para las amigas, para los muertos y paaaaara las zorras… como yo. Ja, ja, ja, ja— se reía maniática. La alicornio de la melena rosada retrocedía para alejarse un poco de la princesa, estaba sudando un poco por lo nerviosa de esa situación muy incómoda.

—Oooookei. Emmmm. Esto… Celestia ¿Me puedes explicar que pasó aquí? ¿Por qué todo está en ruinas?— preguntaba confundida e insegura. Cuando escuchó esas preguntas la alicornio del sol, se ponía seria y caminaba por la sala moviendo su cadera un poco haciendo que Estela se pusiera nerviosa.

— ¿Qué pasó dices? Pues ¿No lo sabes? Deberías saber ¿O estabas viviendo bajo una piedra? Je, je, je. Bueno, Lo que pasó fue que…— se detenía dándole la espalda a la aludida y giraba la cabeza de golpe con una gran sonrisa —… ¡fue el mejor espectáculo que he visto en mi vida!— exclamaba emocionada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser esto un buen espectáculo?— preguntaba muy confundida.

—Porque lo fue, lo fue, lo fue— repetía Celestia reanudando su caminata por el salón —Debiste ver su carita tan tierna, tan lleno de furia. Je, je— se reía un poco y se detenía frente a una ventana rota viendo las ruinas de la ciudad.

—Espera ¿Me estás diciendo que el que hizo esto estaba furioso? ¿Por qué lo estaba?— preguntaba Estela sorprendida — _¿Mi hermano estaba furioso? Oh genial ¿Qué carajo hicieron estos ponis para enfurecerlo?—_ pensaba la alicornio algo disgustada.

—Je, je. Je, je. Pooooooorqueeeee la verdad a veces pienso que debí aceptar, aceptar a él y a sus pequeñines súbditos. Je, je. Y nada de esto hubiera pasado. Je, je. Creo que sería muy emocionante y poder ver sus espectáculos siempre. Je, je— tenía la mirada perdida al cielo.

—Espera un momento ¿Él quería que fueran parte de su reino o algo así?— preguntaba la susodicha sin poder creerlo.

—Sí, sí, pero es negro y con eso significa que tiene poderes oscuros, no podía aceptar a alguien así en mi catastrófico reino. Je, je— se reía un poco maniática.

—… _Oh genial. Solo porque es negro significa que es malo. Eso fue muy racista, aunque no lo digo por mi hermano, lo digo por otros ponis que son negros y no son malvados o sea en qué cabeza cabe la tuya chica—_ pensaba decepcionada —Bueno, entonces ¿Qué hiciste para que se enfadara?— Celestia no decía nada, se quedaba mirando por la ventana hasta que habló.

—Yo no hice nadita. Je, je. Aunque uno de los nobles lo hizo, pateó a uno de esos pequeñines, no sé si era una niña o adulta, pero creo que era una niña porque lloró y lloró, y así pasó a un espectáculo inolvidable. Je, je.

— ¿Qué?— Estela estaba sorprendida por lo que escuchó —No me digas, no me digas. Fue ¿tu sobrino?— mencionaba algo molesta, porque sabía quién podía causar el apocalipsis.

—Siiiiii, mi querido sobrino como siempre tan estúpido. Je, je. Aunque se lo agradezco muuuuuucho ya que no vi nada igual. Je, je.

— ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo puede gustarte esto? Además ¿Por qué eres la única aquí? Si mi her… digo, ese tipo mató a todos, supongo. Entonces ¿Qué haces tú aquí?— estaba preocupada por Celestia ya que desde que despertó, actuaba muy extraña, aunque se notaba mucho por su aspecto y no entendía del porque seguía aquí.

—Esa es una bueeeeeena pregunta— la alicornio del sol giraba su cabeza para mirarla con una gran sonrisa perturbadora —Je, je. Lo que pasó es que fui una inútil como siempre. Ja, ja, ja, ja. Estaba sentada en mi trono sin despegarme y ese gato negro me mostraba lo que hacía con mi alumna, sus amigas, mi hermana, mi sobrina y muchas cosas maaaas. Como las mataba, humillaba hasta puso los flancos de Luna. Je, je, je. Colgando de la asta de una bandera. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Fue tan gracioso. Je, je— ponía sus pezuñas en sus mejillas con una mirada entre emocionada y lunática.

—… _Ok ¿Qué rayos le pasa a Celestia? Es como que… ¿quedó tan traumada que ve todo divertido ahora? Porque no creo que se haya quedado sentada en el trono sin hacer nada—_ pensaba Estela confundida —Bueno Celestia. Emmmm. Gracias por la información, pero debo irme para ver si hay alguien más vivo por aquí… y cuerdo— agregaba la alicornio de la melena rosada lo último en un susurro. Se daba la media vuelta para irse por la puerta, pero en eso, la princesa loca aparecía a un lado de ella sobresaltándola del susto y la abrazaba con una pezuña del cuello.

—Oye amiga, amiga, amiga. No te vayas. Eres chévere ¿Por qué no te quedas un poco más?— la alicornio del sol pasaba su pezuña por el lomo de Estela haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa —Estoy muy solita y quiero hablar con alguien, y divertirnos como las mejores amigas. Je, je, je— se reía seductora y apretaba uno de los flancos de la aludida haciendo que diera un gemido sorpresivo y se apartaba de golpe de la princesa con la cara sonrojada —Vaya. Je, je. Los tienes muy firme, redondos… y con mucha carne. Je, je— mencionaba eso ultimo con un susurro y se relamía sus labios.

—Y-y-yo no tengo t-tiempo, tengo que i-irme para e-explorar el reino— tartamudeaba la susodicha nerviosa.

—Okiiii. Mmmmm ¿Te puedo acompañar? No tengo mucho que hacer, tengo libre en mi agenda. Je, je— decía Celestia con una sonrisa lunática.

—Emmmmmm— estaba dudosa si dejarla que la acompañe.

—Porfis, déjame acompañarte— mencionaba poniendo una mirada tierna, aunque sería un poco perturbadora.

—S-sí, claro. No hay p-problema— la alicornio de la melena rosada estaba insegura de su decisión.

— ¡Yay, que emoción!— gritaba la princesa emocionada. Estela suspiraba resignada, ya no tenía de otra. Así que extendía sus alas para salir volando por una ventana rota seguida de Celestia que abrió sus alas y la seguía con su típica sonrisa perturbadora.

Por el cielo, la alicornio blanca de la melena rosada estaba muy nerviosa ya que la alicornio del sol no dejaba de observar su retaguardia y tenía una mirada perturbadora. Estela la ignoraba como podía para ver las ciudades que pasaban.

Fue a Ponyhattan, lo único que había era otra ciudad en ruinas, la estatua de la pony libertad estaba sin cabeza y como siempre no había nadie, solo sangre. Eso la dejaba con dudas, así que giraba su cabeza nerviosa para preguntarle algo a Celestia que no paraba de mirarla.

—C-Celestia ¿Puedo preguntarte a-algo?

—Sí, claro amiguis. Pregúntame lo que quieras, soy tu zorra. Ups. Quiero decir, soy tu gran amiga inútil que no sirve para nada. Ja, ja, ja, ja— se reía lunática.

—Emmmmm ¿Q-que pasó con los cuerpos? Si hubo muertos, tienen que haber cuerpos regados por todos lados ¿no?— preguntaba Estela con un poco de valentía.

—Mmmmmmm— se quedaba pensativa —Sí, debe haber, pero me tomé las molestia de tirarlos al pote de la basura. Je, je, je. Ya que lo que hacían en el suelo, era arruinar lo bello del lugar— decía con una sonrisa y se notaba un tic en sus labios.

—Oooookei— no preguntó nada más y seguía volando con Celestia por detrás.

Pasaba por las demás ciudades, pero lo único que había era ruinas y más ruinas, sangre y más sangre, solo eso se veía por donde pasaba. Como la alicornio de la melena rosada no encontraba nada en Equestria, fue hacia el imperio de Cristal y la alicornio del sol aun la seguía, aunque más de cerca, poniéndola muy nerviosa.

Al llegar a su destino, lo único que se observaba era que en lugar de ver el imperio tan brillante como siempre, era ahora un sitio muy opacado, sin brillo, estaban en ruinas también, con los cristales rotos, no estaba la mitad del castillo, el corazón de cristal estaba partido por la mitad en vertical y en vez de sangre, solo se veía cristales rotos por el suelo.

—… _Sé que los ponis de cristal son de carne y hueso, creo. Y no son frágiles como cerámica, eso creo_ — pensaba Estela confundida, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que Celestia estaba muy cerca de ella y pasaba su pezuña derecha en el flanco derecho de la aludida haciendo que se sobresaltara para luego alejarse de la princesa, giraba su cabeza para mirarla sonrojada —¿¡Qué haces!?— exclamaba molesta.

—Oh. Nada. Je, je, je. Solo quería sentir si tus flancos son iguales a los míos ya que son blancos y podrían ser enormes. Je, je, je— se reía de forma seductora.

— _… … Mi hermano la traumó tanto que se volvió lujuriosa, loca, demente, de todo un poco o que cosa… solo falta que sea caníbal—_ pensaba nerviosa. Así que sin más, salía volando del lugar.

— ¡Oye, espérame!— exclamaba Celestia y la seguía volando por detrás. La alicornio de la melena rosada le incomodaba la sonrisa de la princesa, aunque estuviera detrás de ella, sentía como le penetraba esa sonrisa.

Éstas fueron a los otros reinos del mundo, como grifo, minotauro, cebras hasta las amazonas, entre otros, pero todo estaba igual que Equestria, en ruinas, con sangre por doquier, un desastre total por todos lados.

— _Mmmmmmm. Oh vaya, por lo visto la única sobreviviente es Celestia… ¿Qué hago ahora? No puedo hacer nada por el mundo, yo no revivo muertos y reparar las ciudades no sirve de mucho, si no hay nadie para que vivan en ellos. Mmmmmm. Tampoco puedo irme y dejar a Celestia sola en este mundo, aunque la veo que no le molesta, pero no se_ — pensaba Estela de que hacer a continuación. Así que aterrizaba al lado de una casa destruida y se perdía en sus pensamientos mirando los escombros. La alicornio del sol aterrizaba también un poco alejada de la susodicha.

—Amigaaaa ¿Sucede algo?— preguntaba la princesa confundida, pero sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro. La aludida se tardaba un poco en responder.

—Oh nada. Solo estoy pensando que hacer al no ver a nadie más en este inmenso mundo— comentaba Estela sin voltearse a verla.

—Mmmmmmm— Celestia se acercaba a ella moviendo sus flancos de un lado a otro y tenía una pezuña en su melena — ¿Sabes algo? Podrías no sé, quedarte conmigo en la cena. Creo que podrías pensar mejor con un poco de comida. Je, je— la alicornio de la melena rosada oía su risita muy cerca por detrás de ella, tenía un escalofrío en su lomo y cuando iba a voltearse, recibía de repente, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo que cayera al suelo de lado, estaba en el suelo semi inconsciente con la vista nublada. Solo podía observar los cascos de la princesa —Shhhhh. Tranquila, descansa un poco. No quiero que estés alterada en la cena. Je, je, je, je— lo único que veía ahora Estela, era oscuridad. Se había desmayado y se escuchaba la risa de lunática la que alguna vez fue la princesa de Equestria más pura, sabia y… cuerda.

… _No debí bajar la guardia con esa demente en ese momento. No debí dejar que me acompañara, porque desde ese día, no dejo que me sigan dementes por detrás de mi… la verdad no sé qué pasó del porque actúa así y además quisiera saber algo… ¿Por qué los sartenes son tan efectivos para noquear?... porque eso me dolió y mucho…_

Continuará.


	3. Demente (segunda parte)

**Capítulo 2: Demente (segunda parte)**

… _Lo siguiente que pasó, fue un dolor de cabeza… La verdad no sabía cómo afrontar la situación en la que estaba ahora ya que no me esperaba que hasta ahí llegó la mente rota de Celestia…_

Estela despertaba poco a poco con un dolor de cabeza.

—Auch. Mi cabeza— se quejaba de dolor y abría los ojos lentamente. Veía borroso, pero poco a poco se le aclaraba la vista — ¿Eh? ¿D-dónde estoy?— tartamudeaba al mirar alrededor con un poco de miedo ya que estaba en una cocina. El lugar era tétrico, poco iluminado al tener solo un bombillo en el techo, aunque si se notaba los alrededores de la misma y también estaba sangriento el sitio debido a que había sangre en el suelo, en las paredes hasta en el techo. Se observaba que los gabinetes o estantes, tenían las puertas rotas o chuecas que pareciera que estaban a punto de caerse y se veía una cabeza dentro de esos gabinetes. Ella temblaba un poco e intentaba levantarse, pero no podía, se miraba en donde estaba acostada para ver con una expresión impactada — ¿Pero qué carajo?

Estaba encima de un mesón de la cocina boca arriba, que se encontraba cubierto de sangre hasta había partes de melenas y su pelaje blanco se manchó un poco de esa sangre. La alicornio estaba amarrada contra el mesón ya que sus pezuñas y cascos traseros estaban siendo sujetos por unas cuerdas, y cadenas para que no se soltara tan fácilmente. Estela nerviosa, intentaba hacer magia para desaparecer las ataduras, pero no podía al tener un anillo anti magia en su cuerno.

—Oh genial…— decía la susodicha un poco fastidiada y temblando de miedo. Intentaba forcejear para romper esas ataduras, pero eran muy resistentes y más que tenía esas cadenas encima de las cuerdas.

—Oh, veo que despertaste. Je, je, je— se escuchaba una voz femenina proveniente de la puerta de la cocina. La alicornio giraba su cabeza de golpe para ver que entraba nada menos que Celestia con una mirada de lunática y tenía puesto un delantal que estaba manchado de sangre.

… _En ese momento, sabía lo que pasaría, no necesitaba preguntar, pero de igual forma, lo hice para estar segura… aunque era mejor no preguntar…_

—C-Celestia ¿Q-que haces? P-por favor… S-suéltame— tartamudeaba Estela temerosa. La alicornio del sol se acercaba al mesón y pasaba su pezuña derecha por el casco trasero izquierdo de la alicornio con la melena rosada.

—Je, je. Estoy preparando mi cena. Je, je— se reía un poco Celestia maniática y pasaba su pezuña por el flanco de la yegua haciendo que se sonrojara mucho.

— ¿M-m-me vas a-a c-comer?— estaba asustada al oír eso.

—Oh no, mejor amiga. Es una palabra muy fuerte, es mejor decir que te conservaré dentro de mi igual que a todos. Ja, ja, ja, ja— se reía como una desquiciada.

—… Espera, entonces el por qué no había ponis por ningún lado, es que ¿T-te los comiste? Pero si son demasiados como para comerlos de toda una sentada— Estela estaba impactada y confundida.

—Je, je, je. Ay amiga. Si supieras que al principio tenía un hambre que no veas, me comí los postres que había hasta las ensaladas, pero esa hambre no se iba, no desaparecía y lo único que tenía eran los cuerpos de esos pobres y tontitos ponis. Je, je. Así que agarré a uno y lo cociné, y sabes que, me encantó muuuuuuuuucho esa carne. Je, je, je. Tan suaves y carnosos, tanto que quería seguir comiendo, comer más y más— decía la ex princesa con una gran sonrisa de maniática.

—… _Oh rayos. No me esperaba que sea caníbal también—_ pensaba la aludida asustada y sentía como Celestia pasaba su pezuña por su vientre.

—Mmmmmm. Estas un poco rellenita ¿no? Je, je, je. Con razón que tienes los flancos casi iguales que los míos. Je, je, je— la alicornio de la melena rosada se sonrojaba por lo que dijo la yegua loca.

—… _Eso me pasa por comer un pastel tres leche antes de venir aquí…—_ se decía en su mente Estela avergonzada. Ahora la alicornio del sol pasaba su pezuña por su pecho.

—Mmmmmm. Sí, tienes una buena carne. Je, je, je. Creo que lo disfrutaré mucho. Je, je— se reía lunática para luego dejar de manosear a Estela y se iba a un lado de la cocina. La alicornio con la melena rosada la seguía con la mirada para ver que abría una gaveta, y sacaba con su magia un cuchillo de carnicero haciendo que Estela temblara de miedo.

… _Si… éste es el matadero de Equestria que se inauguró hace poco… y Celestia es la carnicera… nunca he visto esto o puede que sí, en una ¿Creepypasta? Tal vez…_

La alicornio loca examinaba el cuchillo para luego brillar su cuerno y sacaba de otra gaveta una barra de hierro que empezaba a usarlo para afilar dicho cuchillo. La yegua de la melena rosada muy nerviosa, pensaba desesperada para saber cómo salir de esa situación, miraba alrededor como buscando algo.

—… _Estela piensa en algo… no quiero ser comida por ésta lunática…_ — decía en su mente desesperada. Celestia dejaba de afilar el cuchillo para acercarse al mesón. La alicornio atada veía eso y temblaba mucho de miedo. La ex princesa se ponía a un lado de ella y colocaba el cuchillo encima de uno de los cascos traseros.

—Je, je, je. Tienes un buen casco trasero igual que tus flancos. Je, je, je. Me encantará cocinarte mejor amiga. Je, je, je— se reía como desquiciada y elevaba el cuchillo para tenerlo en alto. Estela pensaba en algo desesperadamente, tenía su mente trabajando a máxima velocidad. La alicornio del sol iba a clavarle el cuchillo, pero fue detenida por la aludida que le gritaba.

— ¡Espera… amiga!— el cuchillo se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su casco trasero. Celestia miraba a Estela extrañada.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntaba sin quitar esa sonrisa perturbadora de su rostro.

—Emmmm. Esto… ¿Sabes algo? No puedes cortarme así. Emmmmm. Mi carne sabrá horrible si no m-me… das algo de tomar… Si eso— decía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿En serio? ¿Hay una forma de hacer que tu carne sea más sabrosa?— preguntaba la alicornio del sol echando un poco de baba mientras se lamía sus labios haciendo que Estela se asqueara un poco.

—Emmm. Sí, sí. Hay una bebida que hace que cuando comas la carne, te sentirás en el paraíso— mencionaba un poco sarcástica, aunque Celestia no lo notó. Ella emocionada, acercaba de golpe su cara pegando su nariz con la de ella.

—Pues, dime, dime, dime, mejor amiga ¿Qué cosa es para darte de tomar?— preguntaba la ex princesa de forma infantil.

—Pueeees es… leche con azúcar— decía la alicornio de la melena rosada con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—… ¿Leche con azúcar?— preguntaba Celestia cambiando su expresión a seriedad.

—Emmmm. S-si— Estela estaba asustada pensando que no se lo creía, pero en eso, la expresión de la alicornio del sol cambiaba de golpe por una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Que esplendida idea! Leche con azúcar ¿Por qué no lo pensé eso antes? Je, je, je, je. Además será muy sabrosa y será carne azucarada como a mí me gusta. Je, je, je. Bueno, amiga. No te muevas, buscaré la leche en el refrigerador. Je, je— decía Celestia con una mirada de locura, dejaba el cuchillo en la esquina del mesón para ir al refrigerador que estaba en la cocina. La aludida suspiraba un poco aliviada.

—… _Menos mal, aunque espero que haya leche o si no, ay sí, que estaré en problemas—_ pensaba preocupaba y giraba su cabeza para ver a la yegua loca que estaba de espalda mirando el contenido del refrigerador.

—Leche, leche, leche ¿Dónde está la leche? Mmmmmmm. Vaya, no hay— la ex princesa cerraba la puerta —Mmmmm. Oh espera— metía su pezuña en la melena para sacar un vaso de leche —aquí está. Je, je, je.

— ¿Eh? ¿C-como haces eso?— preguntaba Estela confundida de que le saliera un vaso de leche por la melena.

—No lo sé. Mmmm. Recuerdo que cuando me comí a Pinkie, saco cosas de mi melena. Je, je— mencionaba Celestia con una sonrisa maniática para luego levitar el vaso de leche y buscar por los gabinetes el azúcar.

—O _sea ¿Te comes a Pinkie y rompes la cuarta pared?… que típico…—_ pensaba la alicornio atada rodando los ojos. La yegua del sol abría un gabinete, pero se cayó la puerta.

—Oh. Debo reparar ésta puertecita… algún día de estos. Je, je— decía la ex princesa para seguir buscando —Azúcar, azúcar, azúcar. Aja. Hay un potecito de azúcar— sacaba un pote con su magia para abrirlo y ver que tenía poca azúcar —Que gran día de suerte. Hay un poco. Je, je— echaba el azúcar que tenía en el pote al vaso de leche para luego arrojar el pote por ahí. Se acercaba a Estela moviendo sus flancos de un lado a otro.

—Muy bien, mi mejor amiga. Abre la boca que ahí viene el avioncito. Je, je— decía Celestia acercándole el vaso con su magia. La alicornio de la melena rosada abría un poco la boca para recibir el vaso en sus labios y lo empezaba a tomar —Eso es. Tómatelo todito. Je, je— la susodicha se lo tomó todo. La lunática alejaba el vaso para tirarlo por ahí y se escuchaba como se rompía — ¿Y bien? ¿Ya te sientes más sabrosa? Je, je— Estela no respondía, solo saboreaba la leche.

— _… El azúcar sabe raro hasta la leche… pero esto servirá…—_ pensaba un poco asqueada —Sí, funcionó… ahora me siento…— antes de que terminara de hablar, el cuerpo de la yegua cambiaba de forma, pero de golpe en un "poof" y estaba de nuevo en su forma gata con su túnica rosada haciendo que se pudiera liberar de las ataduras por encogerse, y el anillo anti magia caía al suelo —Mucho más sabrosa— decía con una sonrisa sarcástica y desaparecía del mesón para aparecer al otro lado de la cocina lejos de la alicornio loca. Celestia estaba impactada ya que no se lo esperaba.

—Wow. Mi yegua, se convirtió en mi gata…— decía la yegua del sol sin quitar la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro.

—Escúchame Celestia— Estela aún seguía algo nerviosa —A mí nadie me come ¿oíste? Mejor confórmate con unos pasteles— mencionaba nerviosa. Celestia en vez de responder, le disparaba un rayo mágico a la gata. Ella reaccionó justo a tiempo para esquivarlo por un lado y miraba a la ex princesa que tenía una mirada perturbadora.

—…Yo no dejo que mi comida se burle de mi…— decía la ex princesa con una voz macabra. La felina al oír eso, se ponía nerviosa.

—Emmmm. Mira qué hora es, tengo que irme. Emmmm. Adiós— se despedía rápidamente para desaparecer con un chasquido y aparecía en el jardín del castillo, aunque estaba todo chamuscado el lugar. Se veía que era de noche, pero no se podía observar la luna, nada de nada —Muy bien. Tengo que abrir el portal y salir de aquí cuanto antes— iba a hacerlo, pero rápidamente, esquivaba otro rayo mágico que se había dirigido hacia ella y se volteaba para ver a Celestia que venía volando con el cuerno brillando.

—No dejaré que mi cena se escape. Ja, ja, ja, ja— se reía de forma lunática y empezaba a disparar rayos mágicos hacia Estela. La gata lo esquivaba sin mucha dificultad.

— _Es en serio… ésta alicornio necesita urgente un psiquiatra… o mandarla a un manicomio…—_ pensaba la felina nerviosa esquivando los rayos hasta que dio un chasquido con una de sus garras para desaparecer de ahí.

Ahora aparecía en una tienda de ropa de Ponyhattan, aunque el lugar estaba lleno de escombros y la ropa rasgada, y regados por el suelo.

—Ok. No creo que llegue hasta aquí. Solo abro el portal y me voy— decía Estela un poco apurada. Iba a chasquear su garra, pero en eso, escuchaba un grito detrás de ella. Se volteaba rápidamente para ver a Celestia a lo lejos que volaba a toda velocidad hacia la gata, tenía una mirada de psicópata.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja ¿¡A donde crees que vas!? ¡Regresa para que estés dentro de mi estómago! Ja, ja, ja, ja— gritaba la lunática sin dejar de reírse como desquiciada.

—Pero bueno ¿Qué tiene? ¿Un GPS?— se preguntaba la felina fastidiada y desaparecía rápidamente haciendo que la alicornio del sol se chocara de cara contra el suelo duramente, pero se levantaba como si nada y tenía la nariz sangrando, aunque no le importaba y aún tenía esa sonrisa espeluznante en su cara.

Estela aparecía en el salón del trono del castillo de cristal, aunque no tenía techo, dejando ver el cielo oscuro.

—Ok. No creo que aparezca aquí… está muy lejos— decía la gata insegura y fastidiada. Iba a abrir el portal nuevamente con un chasquido, pero de repente, aparecía Celestia frente a la gata sobresaltándola del susto y antes de que hiciera algo, la ex princesa la inmovilizaba con su magia haciendo que se asustara.

—Je, je, je. Eres una gatita muy traviesa. Je, je, je— decía la alicornio del sol entre risas. La levitaba para ponerla frente suyo —Je, je, je. Debes saber que mi comida no se escapa. Je, je. Ahora vamos de regreso a la cocina para terminar de prepararte. Je, je, je, je. No me importa si eres una gatita, serás igual de sabrosa. Je, je, je— empezaba a volar con Estela siendo sujetada por su magia.

— _¡NO! ¡No quiero regresar a ese lugar, no quiero que me coma!—_ gritaba en su mente desesperada mientras forcejeaba para liberarse de su magia, pero no tenía ningún resultado, luego pensaba una forma de salir de esa situación hasta que se le venía algo a la mente.

… _La idea que se me ocurrió, pues… estaba insegura si lo lograría ya que mi hermano no le costó para nada hacer eso… pero para mí, me cuesta un montón, porque nunca lo he hecho la verdad…_

— _… Por favor… espero que funcione…_ — pensaba la gata llorando un poco por el miedo que sentía. Así que cerraba los ojos y se concentraba mientras seguía siendo llevada por la yegua loca. La ex princesa no se daba cuenta que la felina empezaba a brillar un poco.

Celestia había llegado al destruido Canterlot y entraba nuevamente a la sangrienta cocina del castillo para después poner a Estela en el mesón inmovilizada con su magia.

—Muy bien, mi mejor amiga. Es hora de seguir con tu preparación. Je, je, je— decía la ex princesa para mirar a la gata, pero cuando la miraba, se quedaba confundida. Acercaba su rostro para verla mejor y en vez de mirar a una gata de carne y hueso, veía a una gata de peluche igualita a la felina — ¿¡Pero qué!?— gritaba impactada y no se daba cuenta que la verdadera Estela estaba detrás suyo flotando y sujetaba en sus garras, una sartén de hierro blanco con bordes verdes.

—Lo siento Celestia…— se disculpaba la gata. La alicornio del sol la escuchó, pero antes de que se volteara, fue recibida con un sartenazo en toda su cabezota. Celestia caía de cara al mesón y sus cascos traseros aún seguía parados, pero sus pezuñas estaban un poco inclinados. La felina suspiraba y desaparecía el sartén — _No puedo creer que lo haya logrado…—_ pensaba respirando un poco agitada. Se acercaba flotando y se ponía de pie en el mesón al lado de la cabeza de Celestia. Con su garra derecha, agarraba la cabeza de la susodicha para que su cara estuviera de lado para comprobar si estaba inconsciente. Se veía sus ojos cerrados y con la lengua afuera —… Espero no haberla matado… aunque debería… para acabar con su ¿sufrimiento?... … — bajaba la mirada —… No lo sé. Yo no soy como mi hermano, pero…— observaba a la alicornio del sol y podía ver en su mirada, el sufrimiento que pasó y la completa soledad para luego entrar en un estado de locura —…— apuntaba con una garrita de su garra derecha a la cabeza de Celestia, precisamente en su frente y empezaba a brillar un poco, aunque su garra temblaba un poco, pero después su garrita dejaba de brillar para bajar su garra y miraba a otro lado —No puedo. No puedo. Ni siquiera puedo acabar el sufrimiento de alguien…— apretaba sus garras con impotencia —… Bueno, creo que sé qué hacer con la princesa… creo…

Había pasado unos minutos. Estela había decidido llevar a la princesa de Equestria al salón del trono y la sentaba en el trono en sus flancos, y recostaba su lomo en el espaldar para que no se cayera. La gata se le quedaba mirando un poco alejada de ella por unos segundos.

—Puede ser que no te mate para acabar tu sufrimiento, pero… puedo hacer que te sientas mejor… eso espero— decía la felina insegura. Abría su garra derecha que empezaba a brillar en blanco y se acercaba a la ex princesa para poner su pata en su frente. Estaba así un par de minutos hasta que alejaba su garra de la frente de la aludida. Retrocedía flotando hacia atrás para ver que el rostro de desquiciada o de lunática de la alicornio, cambiaba a una de tranquilidad y formaba una sonrisa en su rostro. No era de lunática, si no de felicidad.

—…Luna… Twilight… chicas… — decía Celestia dormida.

—…— Estela daba una pequeña sonrisa —Espero que disfrutes de tu sueño Celestia… yo… no me atrevo a matarte… a terminar tu sufrimiento… pero por lo menos, estarás feliz… soñando con tus seres queridos eternamente, aunque te morirás poco a poco, al pasar los días… supongo— comentaba la gata mirando a la princesa que dormía plácidamente, chasqueaba con su garra haciendo aparecer un portal detrás de ella —… Adiós Celestia, espero que vivas feliz en tus sueños— se despedía con una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza y daba media vuelta para entrar al portal, y se cerraba detrás de ella dejando a la alicornio sola en un mundo destruido, y sin vida, pero teniendo un hermoso sueño que nunca despertará, aunque vivirá feliz y morirá feliz.

… _Cuando dejé esa dimensión, sentía un dolor dentro de mí por no hacer nada por Celestia… aunque intentara cocinarme o comerme… no la odio… ni la odio por lo que hizo en donde viví con mi hermano… aunque debería odiarla por lo que hizo, pero no puedo… además que ésta Celestia ha pasado en una gran soledad que vuelve loco a cualquiera, supongo y más si está más sola que la una… pero aun así, no me atreví a tomar su vida… yo… ella no se merece eso… pero tampoco merece vivir en un mundo muerto… bueno, ya que… después de ésta dimensión, le contaré otra dimensión que fui… aunque no sé si es peor que éste o más…_

Continuará.


	4. Unas dimensiones caóticas

**Capítulo 3: Unas dimensiones caóticas**

… _Aquí estamos en otra dimensión, diferente o ¿es casi lo mismo? No sé, me lo parece a mí por el lugar tan lúgubre…_

Estela salía de un portal en su forma gata y se cerraba detrás de ella. Observaba alrededor para saber dónde estaba y veía que estaba en Ponyville, pero con el suelo y partes de edificios cubiertos de sangre o algo destruidos. Había ponis mutilados, sin la mitad de su cuerpo, unas patas tiradas por el suelo, era una escena horrible. La gata no decía nada, solo miraba por unos segundos más y habló.

—Bueno, por lo menos se ven los cuerpos— decía con sarcasmo y se quedaba pensativa — ¿Quién habrá hecho ésta masacre? ¿Mi hermano? ¿Otra Celestia demente? ¿Tyrek? … Ji, ji, ji — se reía por lo último que dijo —No creo. Es muy idiota para hacer esto. Así que ¿Quién lo hizo?— se quedaba pensando un rato y no se daba cuenta que una silueta estaba detrás suyo, era grande y poco a poco la tapaba con su sombra. La felina veía eso y alzaba su vista para ver la cabeza de un dragón con las escamas moradas, picos verdes y unos ojos amarillos intensos, se relamía sus labios al verla —… Oh. Esto no me lo esperaba— estaba sorprendida a observar a Spike en su tamaño adulto.

—Groaaaaaaaaar— rugía el dragón llenándola de baba en todo su cuerpo. Cuando dejaba de rugir, la aludida se quedaba quieta un momento, estaba toda asqueada. Así que chasqueaba con su garra para aparecer un limpiaparabrisas que le quitaba la baba para luego desaparecer el objeto.

—Que grosero— Estela desaparecía con un chasquido antes de que Spike se la comiera. La gata estaba fuera del pueblo, miraba al dragón que la buscaba —No me esperaba que mi hermano hiciera algo al dragoncito, pero ¿Qué le hizo?... Bueno, no me quedaré a averiguarlo, tengo que buscar a sobrevivientes y ya se en dónde buscar— decía la susodicha para tele transportarse en los cielos de Canterlot —Eureka— decía con una sonrisa triunfal, al ver a ponis entrando al castillo con desesperación. La guardia mantenía el orden para que no se chocaran y a un lado del palacio, estaba las dos alicornios, Celestia y Luna. Tenían puesto una armadura, la de la princesa del sol era dorada y la de la luna era plateada, se podía observar unos moretones en sus cuerpos como si hubieran peleado —Bueno, algo es algo. Por lo menos hay ponis vivitos y coleando— suspiraba un poco aliviada —Mmmmmm. Debo ayudarlos, pero ¿Cómo ayudar si hasta creo que las manes ya se murieron? Porque no las vi por ninguna parte y vi por un momento el castillo hecho cenizas— se quedaba pensativa con una garra en su mentón —Bueno, intentaré a que sobrevivan en el apocalipsis del dragón sanguinario, supongo. Solo tengo que detener al dragón y listo— agregaba formulando un plan. Desaparecía con un chasquido para aparecer en Ponyville y buscaba al dragón con su mirada —Mmmmm ¿Dónde está?

De repente, se escuchaba gritos desgarradores en Canterlot y una gran llama se veía por todo el reino.

—Pero bueno, si acabo de desaparecer de ahí— decía fastidiada para aparecer nuevamente en la capital rápidamente y observaba con horror, muchos guardias muertos en las calles y algunos habitantes, el castillo estaba chamuscado y tenía aun fuego en el techo. Los ponis que estaban vivos dentro, no podían salir, estaban aterrados del dragón ya que estaba afuera peleando contra las princesas que disparaban rayos mágicos, pero no le hacían ningún rasguño. Spike intentaba comérselas —Tengo que hacer algo. Tengo que hacer algo— decía desesperada pensando en un plan y se le ocurría algo — ¡Ya sé! Lo desapareceré— mencionaba mientras chasqueaba su garra para desaparecerlo, pero nada ocurría — ¿Qué? B-bueno, lo tele transportaré a otro lado— estaba asustada y nuevamente chasqueaba sus garritas, pero nada ocurría —Pero bueno ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no desaparece?— estaba muy confundida, no sabía qué hacer, pero en eso, veía algo arriba de la cabeza del dragón y era un símbolo de prohibición con un escrito que decía.

 _MG_

— ¿MG? ¿Qué significa…?— Estela se daba cuenta lo que decía y se molestaba —Mi hermano será un cabrón— el símbolo significaba "prohibido magia" — ¿Ahora qué hago? No puedo hacer nada— estaba desesperada y con impotencia al no saber qué hacer, pero de repente, se daba cuenta que Spike iba a toda velocidad hacia ella con la mandíbula bien abierta para comerla. La gata daba un grito de miedo y de forma inconsciente, chasqueaba su garra apareciendo un portal detrás suyo y la cubría de golpe, como si el portal la hubiera bateado para luego cerrarse antes de que el dragón se la comiera.

 _... Que patética fui… o sea me fui de esa dimensión por instinto… el miedo se había apoderado de mi nuevamente… solo pensé en huir del lugar… para llegar a otro… mucho peor…_

La felina tenía los ojos tapados con sus garras, se notaba unas lágrimas recorriendo por sus mejillas hasta que al no sentir nada, se destapaba los ojos teniéndolos llenos de lágrimas y miraba alrededor para ver que estaba en un lugar oscuro, no se veía nada y se secaba sus lágrimas.

— ¿D-donde e-estoy?— preguntaba sin saber en dónde estaba, chasqueaba su garra derecha para iluminar el lugar, aunque preferiblemente era mejor estar a oscuras ya que estaba impactada a lo que miraba —Oh no…

El lugar era un cuarto perturbador, había muchos ponis en unas posiciones perturbadoras y estaban también las manes 6. Rarity estaba frente de tres espejos siendo agarrada por unas agujas para que estuviera en dos cascos, una Fluttershy sentada con una venda en los ojos y con una sonrisa marcada, y muchas cosas más. Era un sitio escalofriante.

—Espero que no me haya metido por accidente en este fic o comic… — Estela se preocupada, pero miraba en donde estaba parada. Estaba encima de un libro siendo sostenido por cuatro cascos morados —Ok, mejor me…— fue interrumpida por unos pasos que venía de las escaleras, era Pinkie Pie que sostenía un cuchillo en su hocico.

—Oh. Miren quien tenemos aquí. Si es una linda gatita. Ji, ji— decía la terrestre con una sonrisa lunática. La gata temblaba de miedo.

— _Si… estoy en este lugar que no quería recordar…—_ pensaba la aludida nerviosa.

—Ji, ji ¿Has visto a mis amigos? Ji, ji. Pues tú también puedes estar en ésta gran fiesta. Ja, ja, ja, ja— se reía maniática y galopaba como desquiciada hacia Estela. La gata gritaba de miedo y con un chasquido, se abría un portal bajo de ella para caer. Pinkie se lanzaba hacia el portal, pero antes de que llegara, se cerraba de golpe haciendo que la poni loca cayera encima del asiento tipo Twilight y el cuchillo terminaba clavándose en su abdomen —Auch…

 _... A veces pienso que cada vez que estoy en otra dimensión, se vuelve más ilógico o sin leyes de la física y pienso también que mi hermano lo hace a propósito para amargarme la vida… aunque estar con la Pinkie loca, no tuvo nada que ver, porque la verdad eso sucedió en otro universo… pero bueno, estoy en otra dimensión y… no sé cómo ha hecho esto…_

La felina miraba alrededor confundida y se rascaba la cabeza. Estaba flotando en la nada y se observaba como un gran cielo bajo suyo.

—Oigan ¿Dónde está Equestria? O por lo menos, Ponyville— la susodicha alzaba la vista arriba para ver impactada lo que miraba —Tienen que estar bromeando— Equestria estaba de cabeza y se observaba como los ponis intentaba sostenerse de los techos o cualquier cosa para no caer al cielo de forma infinita, aunque algunos pegasos los ayudaban, pero no servía de mucho —Oh no ¿Cómo hizo esto?— se quedaba pensativa, intentaba buscar una solución al problema, no se le ocurría nada, pero aun así, hacía brillar su garra derecha con un gran resplandor blanco —Vamos Estela, tu puedes. Solo tengo que componer esto— se decía así misma para luego chasquear su garra y lo que pasó fue que ahora, Equestria estaba de lado y algunos se golpeaba con las cosas al caer o sea fue peor —Oh rayos. Vamos, vamos— brillaba otra vez su garra y respiraba algo agitada para chasquear nuevamente sus garritas. Ahora estaba nuevamente abajo, pero lamentablemente, algunos se daban fuertes golpes quedando gravemente heridos, aunque lo peor pasaba a continuación.

La gata miraba un momento al cielo para ver como carretas, un granero, manzanas, carruajes, de todo caían del cielo para caer en el reino, como si fuera una lluvia de objetos. Unos murieron por caerle encima un carruaje o un árbol haciendo que Estela quedara en shock.

… _Quería salvarlos, pero lo único que hice fue empeorar todo…_

La gata desesperada, chasqueaba su garra para desaparecer los objetos que caían del cielo. Logró parar la lluvia de objetos en Ponyville haciendo que suspirara aliviada, pero su alivio no duró mucho al escuchar gritos de los ponis de otras ciudades. El problema era que había objetos que se caían en otras ciudades y solo evitó una. La felina no sabía qué hacer, seguía oyendo gritos de los ponis haciendo que no pudiera respirar y a los pocos minutos, caía un último objeto del cielo, había muchos muertos por todo el reino de Equestria por objetos pesados o por caer de forma repentina al suelo. Estela se quedaba unos minutos flotando para ver con una expresión inexpresiva como había quedado Equestria.

—…— salía unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos. No decía nada. Abría un portal con un chasquido y entraba mientras se cerraba detrás de ella.

… _Eso me dolió de verdad… sabiendo lo patética que fui… como un error mío, hizo que empeorara más la situación… yo lo había estado pensando que aunque lo arreglara o no esa dimensión, el costo era mucho. Además ¿Cómo rayos iba a saber que llovería objetos del cielo?… tenía lógica que si al poner derecho al mundo… los objetos regresarían… supongo… no pude hacer nada en ninguna dimensión… y solo hui de un dragón, y de una poni lunática, y eso que ésta última, mi hermano no tuvo nada que ver… Bueno, en el próximo les contaré otra dimensión, aunque no sé qué sentir con respeto a eso…_

Continuará.


	5. Un mundo de cristal

**Capítulo 4: Un mundo de cristal**

 _... Bueno, después de lo que pasó en la dimensión anterior, estuve un poco decaída hasta no quería seguir para no cometer el mismo error, pero seguí, me obligaba a ir, a intentar detener a mi hermano, aunque sea lo último que haga… aunque no quería ir a otra dimensión, pero seguí… Así lo hice por unas dimensiones… y como siempre… sin mucho éxito… pero de repente… sentía el poder de mi hermano… y esta vez, no se iba de un parpadeo… eso me dejó confundida… así que fui rápidamente a esa dimensión en donde estaba… y al llegar, me sorprendí por lo que veía…_

Estela salía del portal para cerrarse detrás de ella y la gata se quedaba observando alrededor sorprendida.

— ¿Pero qué?— estaba impactada. Todo el pueblo, ciudades o sea todo el reino, estaban hechos de cristal por donde se veía. El suelo era de un cristal rubí, no se veía hasta donde llegaba ya que abarcaba todo el reino, los arboles eran de un cristal transparente, un poco colorado a marrón y las hojas de un cristal verde. El cielo era nocturno con muchas estrellas y con una luna de cristal blanca. Observaba impresionada el lugar, era hermoso a simple vista. Miraba a todos lados para buscar a los habitantes y veía solo unos cristales en las calles con la forma de un poni de todos los colores — ¿Qué pasó aquí?— preguntaba sin quitar la expresión de sorpresa y bajaba al suelo aterrizando en el cristal rojo, sentía el tacto en sus patas y caminaba por las calles que debía ser Ponyville. Observaba a los ponis de cristal, solo eran eso, de cristal sin rostro haciendo que le dé un poco de escalofrío y se detenía frente de un "establecimiento" que era familiar para ella. Era el Boutique Carrusel que estaba hecho de cristal con los mismos colores que era el carrusel. Además tenía un espejo a un lado de la puerta de cristal —Vaya, la verdad odio admitirlo, pero es muy lindo el lugar.

—Je, je, je. Gracias hermanita. Me alegro que te gustara. Je, je— escuchó una voz masculina haciendo que la felina quedara en shock ya que conocía esa voz, miraba alrededor con una expresión de miedo —Estoy aquí en el espejo. Je, je— Estela confundida, veía el espejo para luego ver de repente, a un gato negro con los ojos amarillos intensos y teniendo puesto una túnica morada, estaba en dos patas igual que la gata y tenía una sonrisa infantil —¡Hola hermanita!— la saludaba con su garra derecha. La felina se sobresaltó por la repentina aparición del felino oscuro.

— ¿L-Light?— preguntaba Estela extrañada y temblando un poco.

—Sí. Soy yooooo hermanita. Je, je. Bienvenida al mundo cristalizado, espero que hayas disfrutado de los hermosos paisajes hecho por tu hermano, Dark Soul. Je, je— se señalaba así mismo con una garrita y tenía una sonrisa algo presumido.

… _Esa vez, estaba temblando de miedo, porque no me esperaba encontrarlo… aunque pensándolo mejor… si lo estaba persiguiendo… entonces ¿Qué haría si me lo encontraba?... eso lo debí pensarlo primero…_

—Light…— la gata repetía ese nombre al no saber qué decir.

—Oh vamos. Ya no me llamo Light, hermanita. Me llamo ahora, Dark. Un poco apropiado ¿no lo crees? Je, je— decía el gato sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. La felina se acercaba al espejo.

—… Tu siempre serás Light para mi hermano— mencionaba Estela con lastima. Dark rodaba sus ojos fastidiado.

—Deja la cursilería hermanita y que tal si ¿Empezamos a jugar un juego? Je, je— se reía un poco el gato con las garras en sus bolsillos de la túnica.

— ¿U-un juego?— preguntaba curiosa y temblaba un poco.

—Sip. Un jueguito. Hace tiempo que no jugamos. Je, je. La última vez fue cuando aún estábamos en nuestra dimensión de origen. Cuando éramos felices los dos. Je, je— decía el felino oscuro con una sonrisa infantil. Al escuchar eso la aludida, se sentía un poco melancólica —Además podemos hacer una apuesta o que ganaría el ganador, para que sea más interesante. Je, je, je.

— ¿Eh?— al escucharlo, la gata se sorprendía — ¿Qué clase de apuesta?— preguntaba confundida.

—Je, je, je. Bueno, como tú eres la invitada de honor, te dejo escoger lo que quieres si "ganas" el juego o algo por el estilo. Je, je— decía el gato mientras sacaba un yoyo de su bolsillo para empezar a jugar con él.

—Yo… yo…

 _... Ahí tuve que pensar detenidamente que es lo que quería si ganara… pero el problema es que no había dicho que clase de juego jugaré, pero aun así… ya he decidido que decir…_

—Si gano… Emmmm— Estela miraba alrededor —Quiero que regreses éste mundo a la normalidad, a como era antes de que tu llegaras— decía determinada, aunque por dentro insegura.

—Ya veo. Ya veo ¿y si gano yo?— preguntaba Dark con una gran sonrisa.

—Emmmmm— la gata intentaba pensar que decir —…— pero no se le ocurría nada.

—No sabes qué hacer si gano ¿verdad? Je, je. Que típico. Bueno, si tú no lo dices, lo diré yo. Je, je— al escucharlo, la felina se ponía nerviosa a saber lo que pediría, pero lo que dijo, la dejaba sorprendida y temblaba un poco —Je, je. Te diré lo que quiero si pierdes. Je, je, je. Para que sea un misterio. Je, je, je— guardaba el yoyo en su bolsillo. Eso hacía que la susodicha no debía perder cueste lo que cueste.

—O-ok… pero ¿de qué se trata el juego?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Pueeeeeees…— el felino oscuro caminaba a un lado por el espejo hasta que desapareció. Estela estaba confundida, pero luego escuchaba la voz de su hermano detrás de ella. Se volteaba para ver otro espejo en una casa al lado de la puerta. El gato se detenía en ese espejo para mirarla con una gran sonrisa —El juego es sencillo, si sabes jugar. Je, je, je. Tienes que encontrar un espejo con bordes dorados o sea solo eso. Je, je.

—Solo tengo que ¿encontrar un espejo dorado?— preguntaba la felina confundida.

—Sip. Solo eso y cuando encuentres el espejo, tienes que traerlo hasta el castillo cristalizado de Canterlot, sin magia ni volar… eso es después de encontrar el espejo y si siento al menos algo de magia en el espejo o que flotes o que vueles. He ganado. Je, je, je. Y si se rompe el espejo, también he ganado. Je, je— al escuchar las reglas del juego, la gata se preocupó mucho —Si llegas a las puertas del castillo, has ganado y todo eso. Je, je. Bueno hermanita, empieza a buscar el espejo. Tenemos todo el día, aunque no se nota mucho el cielo. Je, je, je— se reía infantil mientras se iba por el espejo.

— ¡Hermano, espera!— quiso detenerlo, pero ya era tarde, ya se había ido. Estela suspiraba deprimida —Bueno, seguiré su juego. Solo tengo que encontrar un espejo dorado en éste mundo y llevarlo al castillo sin magia ni volar… la verdad es sencillo, supongo— la gata sonreía un poco, flotaba hasta estar en lo alto para empezar a volar por el cielo nocturno en busca del espejo.

… _Si, era sencillo. Yo lo hubiera conseguido si no fuera por una cosa que debí preverlo…_

Estela estuvo buscando el espejo por todo el reino de Equestria de cristal, pero sin éxito alguno.

—Vamos ¿Dónde está ese espejo? Ya he buscado en las casas de todos, edificios, bajo las rocas, bajo el puente hasta revisé los contenedores de basura, a ver si estaba por ahí, pero nada— suspiraba frustrada —Debo ganar si o si… Mmmmmmm. Si yo fuera mi hermano ¿Dónde lo escondería? Mmmmmm— se quedaba pensativa hasta que se le vino algo a la mente y ponía una expresión de fastidiada —… Ay. Por favor, espero que no sea en donde estoy pensando— cambiaba de dirección para seguir volando y en un rato, aterrizaba frente a un establecimiento. Era otra vez la Boutique Carrusel de cristal —Si está ahí, me rio— suspiraba fastidiada y entraba al lugar, pero aparecía dentro con un chasquido.

Dentro era lo mismo de siempre, pero todo estaba hecho de cristal. La felina empezaba a buscar el espejo por el lugar flotando hasta que llegaba al cuarto de Rarity. Lo abría para entrar y veía con una sonrisa, y fastidio ya que tenía un tic en un ojo, que había encontrado el espejo que Dark había mencionado. Estaba en una pared teniendo en frente a una poni blanca de cristal. La gata fue hacia el espejo y aterrizaba.

—Sí, sabía que lo pondría en el lugar más insospechado de la historia… bueno ¿Cómo me llevo esto hasta Canterlot?— se quedaba pensativa y se le había ocurrido algo, chasqueaba su garra para volver a su forma de alicornio —Bueno, primero dijo sin magia ni puedo levitar el espejo, pero ¿Cómo rayos cargo esto?— preguntaba fastidiada, se quedaba viendo el espejo y luego las sábanas de la cama que por casualidad, no estaban hechas de cristal. Entonces le vino una idea y sonreía.

 **Cinco minutos después**

La sábana estaba cubriendo el espejo, como si fuera un saco. Había amarrado la sábana con el espejo para que no se saliera y lo levitaba con su magia.

—Bueno, dijo que no puedo usar magia para llevarme el ESPEJO, pero no dijo que no pueda usar otro objeto para usarlo y poder llevarme el espejo— decía la alicornio con una sonrisa triunfal al tener el espejo. Empezaba a salir de la Boutique y al estar afuera, suspiraba —Bueno, ahora toca ir a Canterlot… a casco— comenzaba a caminar por las calles de Ponyville con el espejo levitando cerca de ella.

Todo estaba tranquilo, muy tranquilo y no se oía nada. Solo el viento soplar y eso la ponía nerviosa, pero aun así, no detenía su travesía para llegar a la capital. Tenía que tomar el camino largo o sea tuvo que ir por las vías del tren ya que el tren no servía y porque sus ruedas estaban pegadas a las vías y no se podía mover. Así que caminaba con cuidado por las vías para no arrojar por accidente el espejo.

Duraba un rato caminando por las vías del tren cristalizado y todo estaba tranquilo hasta esa tranquilidad, confundía a Estela ya que no hubo nada que entorpece en el camino, nada de nada.

En un rato, ya había llegado a Canterlot. Se detenía para descansar un poco ya que caminó mucho para llegar a la estación del tren. Fue un gran tramo. Luego de descansar sentada en un banco de la estación teniendo aun levitando el espejo, se levantaba para reanudar su caminata hacia el castillo.

Las calles de Canterlot estaban igual que todas, hechas de cristal igual habían ponis de cristal, pero con ropas elegantes, eso le daba más escalofríos.

Estuvo un rato caminando y estaba cerca del castillo. Seguía a paso moderado, pero veía el palacio en la misma distancia, como si no hubiera caminado nada. Estaba confundida, así que empezaba a trotar para ir más rápido, pero seguía en lo mismo hasta que le dio por mirar abajo para quedarse sorprendida de que estaba encima de una caminadora.

—Je. Je. Muy gracioso, hermano— decía Estela un poco fastidiada, se bajaba de la caminadora para poder avanzar, pero de repente, dio un resbalón hacia atrás haciendo que se sentara de golpe en sus flancos. Daba un gemido de dolor y se sobaba su retaguardia —Ay ¿Q-que pasó?— se preguntaba adolorida. Intentaba levantarse, pero sus cascos se iban por todos lados como si estuviera en un lago congelado sin patines para luego caer de cara —Auch…

— ¿Necesitas una ayudita, hermanita? Je, je— preguntaba la voz de Dark de la nada.

—… Oh oh— la alicornio se preocupó al escuchar su voz y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, aparecía una bota por detrás de ella que apuntaba a sus flancos que los tenían en alto al caer de cara y la pateaba haciendo que vaya deslizándose muy rápido por el suelo aun sujetando el espejo con la magia. La yegua no paraba de gritar de miedo, quería detenerse y lo hizo, se chocaba con un poni blanco de cristal que estaba en las puertas del castillo, pero por el choque, hizo que se le apagara el cuerno haciendo que el espejo cayera al suelo —¡Noooooo!— gritaba Estela aterrada, se levantaba rápidamente para destapar el espejo y rezaba que no estuviera roto, y al hacerlo lanzaba la sábana a un lado para luego arrodillarse con una expresión de miedo al ver que el espejo se había roto con una larga línea en el centro. La alicornio estaba en shock.

—Vaya, vaya. Miren quien perdió. Je, je, je— se escuchaba la voz burlona del gato a un lado de ella. Estela no lo miraba, estaba asustada. A su lado en vez de ver a un felino, era un alicornio negro con la melena y cola morada oscura, sus ojos seguían igual de amarillos intensos y su cutie mark era una huella de gato con dos cuernos. El alicornio se ponía en frente suyo y le levantaba el mentón con su casco derecho para que lo mirara —Bueno hermanita, has perdido el juego. Je, je. Y yo he ganado. Je, je. Y ¿sabes lo que significa? Je, je— preguntaba con una sonrisa infantil.

—…N-no… p-por favor… h-hermano— la yegua suplicaba asustada, estaba aterrada, porque no sabía lo que pediría si ella perdía el juego, no se lo quería imaginar lo que le pediría hacer. El alicornio le sonreía de forma siniestra.

—No, no, hermanita. Has perdido y tienes que aceptar las consecuencias. Je, je. Así que muy bien, esto es lo que quiero. Je, je— con su casco derecho delantero le acariciaba su melena.

 **Cinco minutos después**

Dark estaba en su forma gato sentado frente a un gran comedor de cristal, estaba repleto de muchos panes dulces y un vaso de leche. Estaba devorando los panes como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Oh sí. Tenía mucha hambre. Mmmmmm. Cuanto extrañaba los panes dulces que hacías, hermanita— hablaba el felino con la boca llena. Estela estaba a su lado en alicornio, muy sonrojada, porque tenía puesto un delantal y un gorro de chef, pero lo que se sonrojaba mucho, era que llevaba una tanga ajustada de color rosado en sus flancos y con un escrito en los flancos. Una palabra en uno y otra palabra en el otro, que decía.

 _Cocinera Dulce_

—Me a-alegro que le g-guste, hermano— tartamudeaba avergonzada.

—Je, je. Es en serio, tus panes son los mejores que hay, hermanita. Je, je— se reía un poco para seguir comiendo. Estela tenía la cara roja y se salvaba que no había nadie viéndola.

… _Eso fue humillante, lo que me pidió fue algo que me impactó. Me había pedido que le hiciera con mis propias pezuñas, muchos panes dulces, pero que estuviera vestida así… alivio que todos son de cristal… aunque… otro mundo que no pude salvar… lo único que tuve fue… humillación aunque… por una parte me sentí bien, porque hace tiempo que no le hacía panes dulces y más si es para mi hermano ya que son sus favoritos… si yo los hago… a veces pienso que lo que le gusta a mi hermano, no ha cambiado para nada… me sentí feliz por un momento… y por otro lado… triste por no salvar el mundo… me siento como una inútil… debí pensar que Light pusiera obstáculos… aunque solo bastó con solo ponerlo cerca de la meta y así no lograr mi objetivo… fue rápido y eficaz para él… a veces pienso… ¿Desde cuándo es pervertido mi hermano? Hasta que me acordé…_

Continuará.


	6. Floor is…

**Capítulo 5: Floor is…**

… _Después de ese día tan humillante, me quedé varada unas semanas en una dimensión que creé hace tiempo para mí, para relajarme. Era un campo verde y se veía el espacio. Los planetas y un montón de estrellas. Era una hermosa vista, siempre me relaja, pero después de eso, tuve que seguir por desgracia, aunque la siguiente dimensión, no entendí nada de lo que estaba pasando…_

Estela en su forma gata, había entrado en otra dimensión a través del portal y lo que observaba, la dejaba confundida. Había ponis en los techos, postes, encima de las carretas, asustados mirando el suelo.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?— se preguntaba, pero su pregunta fue respondida por un poni que no se podía sostenerse más en el poste cayendo al suelo, dejaba impactada a la felina al mirar que gritaba de forma desgarradora mientras se derretía completamente —… Hermano ¿¡Es en serio!? ¿Pusiste el suelo con lava invisible?— suspiraba fastidiada —Genial. No solo los humanos juegan a ese juego, sino también los ponis, pero de forma más extrema— pasaba su garra por la cara —Tengo que hacer algo… puedo hacer que el suelo no sea de lava con un chasquido— hizo lo que dijo. Chasqueaba su garra y miraba el suelo un momento —… No sé si funcionó. Ahora ya no estoy segura si funcionó o no. Necesito comprobarlo— con un chasquido, hacía aparecer una piedra en su garra para tirarlo al suelo, pero al llegar, rebotaba un poco y se veía que no se derretía, suspiraba aliviada —Menos mal. Creía que sería complicado… espera un momento— su alivio desapareció de golpe —… Es demasiado fácil esto hasta para mi hermano…— miraba a los ponis —… No, no pienso hacer eso de tirar a un poni al suelo— se quedaba pensativa.

En eso, algo le llamaba la atención en el suelo. Era Spike que caminaba libremente, estaba silbando sin preocupaciones, pero al girar su cabeza, miraba a los ponis confundido.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué hacen todos en los techos?— se preguntaba el bebé dragón sin saber lo que hacía.

—… Es un dragón. Así que no le afecta eso… — Estela se le ocurría algo. Descendía un poco sin que la vean, casi tocando el suelo y tocaba el piso con una garrita, no lo sentía caliente y se paraba en dos patas —Oh. Funcionó. Tengo que decirles a los…— fue interrumpida por unos gritos desgarradores. Se volteaba rápidamente para ver pasmada como los ponis se derretían quedando solo sus huesos en donde estaban agarrados —P-pero ¿Qué pasó? No entiendo ¿Esto no era el estúpido juego de Floor is lava o qué onda?— se preguntaba confundida y deprimida.

… _Yo no entendía lo que pasaba. Primero era el suelo y después de forma misteriosa, la lava invisible fue a las casas o postes… mi hermano me estaba… tomando el pelo o sea se burla de mí… … de que no importa lo que haga… no puedo arreglar nada… tantos fracasos y nada… después de eso, me tuve que ir de esa dimensión… ya que lo empeoraría como la otra vez… y llegué a otra dimensión… pero me dejó muy confundida…_

La felina salía de un portal en el cielo para luego cerrarse detrás de ella. La gata estaba triste por lo sucedido anteriormente, pero su tristeza se fue al ver abajo quedándose muy confundida.

— ¿Pero qué?— Estela estaba en la tierra de los dragones y veía los lagos de lava… ¿azules? Y además había dragones tratando de nadar en el ¿suelo? como si les hubiera tragado la tierra.

— ¡Auxilio! ¡No sé nadar!— gritaba un dragón muy conocido para la gata. Era Garble y sus compinches que intentaban estar en la superficie.

—… ¿Cómo que no sabes nadar? Si siempre te lanzas a la lava idiota— decía la felina con fastidio —La verdad no siento pena por ellos… si siempre molestaban al pobre de Spike… salvaré a los dragones que valgan la pena— agregaba Estela con seriedad y se iba flotando dejando a esos "desafortunados" dragones —Mmmmmmm. Esto es nuevo… esto se llamaría ¿Floor is water?… suelo de agua, supongo. Mmmmm. Espero encontrar a Ember por aquí…— miraba a puros dragones chapoteando en el suelo —… Qué raro ¿Por qué no vuelan? Si tienen alas… al menos que…— fue interrumpida por una voz furiosa.

— ¡Que alguien me saque de aquí! ¡La señora dragón, se los ordena!

—Oh. Ya la encontré— La gata daba una pequeña sonrisa y miraba a donde venía la voz. Era Ember que estaba encima de una roca, agarrándose con fuerza y teniendo el cetro del señor de los dragones en su cola —Ok. La tengo que sacar de ahí, pero ¿Cómo? Mmmmmm. No, no intentaré desaparecer el suelo de agua invisible, pero tampoco la tele transportaré, puede pasar cosas malas con eso y porque mi hermano le gusta joderme— decía la felina fastidiada. Así que intentaba saber que hacer hasta que se le venía algo a la mente. Chasqueaba con su garra derecha para brillar con un pequeño resplandor su pequeño cuerpo y cuando se disipó, se podía ver que en vez de una gata, era una hermosa dragona alta como Celestia, tenía alas, sus escamas eran blancas con el pecho hasta el vientre de color rosado, una cola puntiaguda y unos ojos verdes. Sin perder el tiempo, volaba hasta donde estaba la líder de los dragones — ¡Ember!— la aludida giraba la cabeza para verla sorprendida — ¡Rápido! ¡Toma mi garra!— extendía su garra hacia la dragona.

—P-pero ¿¡Cómo puedes volar!? ¡Si yo intentaba volar y no funciona!— exclamaba Ember sin poder creerlo.

— ¡No hay tiempo de discutir! ¡Solo toma mi garra!— gritaba Estela impaciente. La líder la miraba un momento en silencio y tomaba su garra mientras sujetaba el cetro en su cola con fuerza. La dragona blanca se elevaba agarrándola de la garra y se iba volando.

—…— Ember no decía nada, ya que no sabía cómo expresarlo.

—Oye ¿Y Torch?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Mi padre está bien. Solo míralo, lo está disfrutando— decía la líder con seriedad señalando con su garra libre a un enorme dragón en el suelo, que solo le cubría la mitad del cuerpo.

—Oh. Bueno, menos mal— mencionaba aliviada —Emmmm. Te llevaré fuera de las tierras para ver si puedo rescatar a otros dragones ¿ok?

—Ok… Ah. Y… g-g-gracias— decía Ember con esfuerzo.

—De nada— decía la dragona blanca con una pequeña sonrisa y la aludida también sonreía un poco. Veían que estaban cerca de salir de las tierras de los dragones.

—Oye— la dragona miraba a Ember mientras seguía volando — ¿Eres nueva? Porque nunca te he visto por las tierras de los dragones— agregaba la señora dragón con curiosidad. Estela se ponía nerviosa.

—P-pues no vivo, vivo en un lugar lejano y pues solo estoy de paso. Je, je— se reía nerviosa.

—… Pero ¿Cómo…?— Ember iba a preguntarle de como sabía su nombre, si vivía en el quinto pino, pero fue interrumpido por ver que algo les tapaba. La ex felina se daba cuenta de eso y veía una gran sombra en el suelo. La dragona blanca alzaba la vista igual que la líder, estaban confundidas para luego ver impactadas como una gigantesca ola estaba encima de ellas.

—Tiene que ser una broma— decían las dos al unísono. La ola se convertía en un puño de agua para luego darle un "puñetazo" sin darle tiempo a Estela de esquivarlo —¡Aaaaaaahhhhh!— gritaban, pero la dragona blanca aún seguía volando, aunque estaba empapada y escupía agua de su boca, pero se daba cuenta que no tenía a Ember. Asustada miraba abajo tratando de localizarla — ¡Ember!— descendía para empezar a buscarla, pero en eso, notaba que tampoco veía a ningún dragón hasta Torch no estaba y eso que era gigante — ¡Ember! ¡Alguien! ¡Quien sea!— gritaba la susodicha tratando de escuchar a alguien pidiendo auxilio, pero nada seguía buscando por toda la tierra de los dragones un rato hasta que se daba por vencida. La dragona aterrizaba en una roca con la cabeza baja y volvía a su forma gata para luego sentarse en esa roca, quedándose un rato en el silencioso y tranquilo lugar.

… _Tan cerca que iba a salvar a alguien… pero fue un fracaso… también podría salvar a todos los dragones… pero no quería usar magia, porque no quería que empeorara todo de nuevo… además que son muchos dragones y yo no puedo cargar con tanto sin usar magia… aunque fuera Ember, igual fracasé… puro fracaso… fracaso… fracaso… desde ese día, no quería desanimarme, no quería tirar la toalla… todavía no… así que fui a otra dimensión con desgano… aunque era preferible quedarme en donde estaba y lamentarme… ya que la siguiente dimensión fue la más rápida que estuve… ya que solo estuve en ese lugar como unos cinco minutos…_

Estela estaba en otra Equestria flotando en los cielos impactada por lo que veía. Observaba el pueblo de Ponyville desierto, no había ningún alma. Solo veía nubes negras por los cielos. Así que sin perder el tiempo, se ponía en marcha para ir a otras ciudades para ver si era lo mismo de desierta, pero al llegar a Ponyhattan, miraba ponis en los tejados de los edificios mirando el suelo asustados.

—Ok… ¿Qué suelo es ahora? ¿Mas Floor is lava?— decía la gata con los brazos cruzados, pero en eso, veía unas chispas en los edificios, estaba confundida y su respuesta de lo que era, fue respondida al ver los ponis gritar de dolor ya que estaban siendo electrocutados y se veía sus esqueletos para luego ser convertido en cenizas. La felina se quedaba pálida —… El piso está… ¿E-electrificado?— no observaba a más ponis en la ciudad. Así que rápidamente, se tele transportaba con un chasquido a las otras ciudades hasta reinos, pero no le daba tiempo para nada. Los pocos que podía ver, eran electrocutados antes de que ella hiciera algo hasta los pegasos, grifos o cualquier especie voladora, pero estos también eran electrocutados por las nubes negras de los cielos. Estela tuvo algunas veces que evadir unos truenos de esas nubes para luego desaparecer de ahí con un chasquido.

… _No podía creer lo que veía… como eran electrocutados y hechos polvos… para luego ver como se los llevaba el viento… como si fuera una caricatura, pero de mala calidad… no podía hacer nada… nada de nada… solo quedarme flotando y ver cómo termina la existencia de las especies hasta los dragones no tenían suerte… aunque tuvieran esas duras escamas… de una forma u otra, la electricidad los traspasaba para llegar al interior… las princesas… creo que fueron las primeras en desaparecer ya que siempre están en el suelo y con eso las tomarían desprevenidas… desde ese día… no pude contenerlo… estaba llorando un poco de impotencia… sin poder lograr hacer nada… ¡Soy una inútil! ¡Eso es lo que soy!... no puedo hacer nada… no puedo lograr nada… mis esperanzas se desvanecen igual que mis esperanzas de recuperar a mi hermano… … ya… no sé qué hacer… … no sé qué hacer…_

La felina estaba sentada en un meteorito en su forma gata, en mitad del espacio. En vez de una túnica, tenía un casco de astronauta igual que un traje del mismo. Estaba con la cabeza abajo, deprimida y se miraba sus garras que estaban debajo de unos guantes rosados.

—Soy patética… no logro salvar a nadie… ¡A nadie!… … no sé porque sigo con esto… — se lamentaba Estela y bajaba sus garras para seguir mirando la oscuridad del espacio, pero en eso, sentía un escalofrío en la espalda haciendo que se levantara de golpe —No, no puede ser ¿Serán ellos?— decía la gata sorprendida —No siento la presencia de Light ni su magia que desaparece rápido, pero puedo sentir a ellos… a mis ¿amigos?— agregaba con un nudo en la garganta. Así que sin perder el tiempo, abría un portal para ir a esa dimensión y cerrarse detrás de ella.

… _Esta vez, estaba determinada otra vez… no sabía si lo lograré o fracasaré… solo pensaba en ir… intentar llegar a ellos... hacerles entrar en razón… aunque sea intentar razonar con el mejor amigo de mi hermano… pero... es un trabajo imposible..._

Continuará.


	7. ¿Un razonamiento inútil?

**Capítulo 6: ¿Un razonamiento inútil?**

… _Esto es lo más difícil que he hecho en toda mi vida intentando detener a mi hermano… pero igual fracaso siempre… entonces esto no cambiaría nada… pero aun así, lo intenté… y yo hasta en la actualidad, sigo sin creer lo que pasó…_

Estela llegaba a una dimensión de Equestria, a donde sentía esas presencias tan familiares. La gata estaba en un cielo nublado en Canterlot y miraba alrededor para localizarlos hasta que lo sintió en el castillo de la capital. Rápidamente fue flotando hacia allá, pero al llegar a la entrada, se quedaba pasmada al ver los dos guardias de la entrada, muertos. Uno estaba calcinado y el otro tenía la columna torcida.

—Oh no… Yo prefiero encontrar a mi hermano que a ellos…— la felina hiperventilaba un poco —Tranquila. Tranquila. Son tus amigos... ¿verdad?... Solo razonaré como pueda con ellos. Espero que logre hacer algo o que me escuchen— se decía con tristeza mientras entraba al castillo. Flotaba por un pasillo para ver más guardias muertos por donde pasaba hasta sirvientes sin vida. Algunos con quemaduras graves en todo el cuerpo, otros con la columna torcida o la cabeza volteada. Seguía flotando por un pequeño rato hasta que llegaba a las puertas que conducía al salón del trono. Lo abría lentamente y cuando estaba completamente abierta, se quedaba impactada a lo que veía.

La princesa Celestia estaba frente a su trono con la parte delantera de su cuerpo en el suelo y sus cascos traseros estaban parados. La cabeza de la alicornio estaba de lado mostrando sus ojos blancos y tenía el hocico abierto como si hubiera tratado de gritar, pero además su cuello pareciera que le hubieran hecho un nudo.

También se podía observar que frente a la princesa, estaban dos ponis, pero no se podía ver cómo eran sus aspectos al tener puestos una extraña armadura que cubrían todo su cuerpo excepto la cola. Además de un casco que le tapaba toda la cabeza. Uno tenía la armadura azul y se notaba que era un pegaso mientras la otra era una yegua pegaso con una armadura roja, aunque se veía su melena sobresaliendo del casco que pasaba por su cuello que era de color azul. El pegaso azul tenía la cola de color rojo con negro y la cola de la roja era azul con negro, estaban de espalda mirando a Celestia sin decir nada. Estela no podía evitar soltar una pequeña lágrima en uno de sus hermosos ojos. La gata aterrizaba en el suelo un poco alejada de los dos.

… _Ellos son los conocidos Toy Blue y Toy Red, nombres que les dio mi hermano por lo que llevan puestos… y su nueva identidad por así decirlo… la verdad no soportaba ver a mis amigos así…_

— ¿A-amigos?— preguntaba nerviosa. Los aludidos giraban sus cabezas al escucharla para ver que el azul tenía los ojos rojos sin pupila y la roja con los ojos azules sin pupila. La miraban de forma inexpresivos. Los dos pegasos no decían nada y antes de que la felina dijera algo más, los dos pegasos se fueron volando en direcciones opuestas rompiendo una ventana cada uno — ¡Oigan! ¡No se vayan!— exclamaba la susodicha sorprendida. Iba a perseguirlos sin antes mirar a la alicornio blanca con tristeza —Como siempre. Cuando llego, Celestia siempre está muerta en algunas ocasiones— suspiraba deprimida. Chasqueaba su garra para volver a su forma de alicornio para luego alzar vuelo y salía por una de las ventanas rotas.

Al estar en el cielo, observaba alrededor para localizarlos hasta que veía algo a lo lejos y era un destello azul. La alicornio rápidamente, se tele transportaba para aparecer frente de él con las pezuñas extendidas a los lados.

— ¡Detente!— exclamaba Estela con un poco de autoridad, pero también insegura. El pegaso sin hacerle caso, pasaba a un lado de ella, creaba un fuerte viento que la obligaba a cerrar un poco los ojos y como podía, se volteaba para empezar a perseguirlo a una gran velocidad, pero aun así, no lo alcanzaba, era más rápido que la alicornio —¡Por favor… detente…!— seguía persiguiéndolo hasta que de repente, Toy Blue cubría su cuerpo de unas llamas azules para luego bajar a toda velocidad en dirección a los ponis que pasaban por ahí tranquilamente ya que por lo visto, no se percataban de lo que pasó en el castillo y aún seguía siendo de día, aunque nublado —¡No lo hagas!— gritaba alarmada intentando alcanzarlo, pero era más veloz que ella y en unos segundos, llegaba el pegaso al suelo, aunque antes de que lo tocara, se inclinaba hacia delante para seguir volando, pero esta vez en las calles y pasaba por donde estaban los ponis a una velocidad anormal, pasándoles por un lado, rozándoles con sus llamas o con las alas haciendo que los ponis empezaran a gritar de dolor y empezaban a incendiarse de forma misteriosa para los ponis ya que no sabían que pasaba, y no solo ellos, también las casas, puestos y cualquier cosa que pasaba frente a él. La yegua blanca estaba pasmada —N-no…

Estela se detenía en el cielo mirando como los nobles se quemaban y escuchaba esos gritos desgarradores, no podía hacer nada. Podría apagar el fuego, pero aun así, estarían peor. La alicornio alzaba la vista para ver el destello azul que subió al cielo nuevamente. Estela sacudía su cabeza para luego tele transportarse frente a Blue y rápidamente, aparecía un escudo alrededor del pegaso haciendo que se chocara con dicho escudo. El susodicho se despegaba del escudo para volar estáticamente mirando alrededor.

—…— Estela tocaba el escudo con sus pezuñas con una mirada de lastima —… Co…— iba a decir su nombre, pero fue interrumpida por un golpe a un lado de su cara que la mandaba a volar lejos de ahí hasta que lograba estabilizarse en el aire. Se notaba que le salía un poco de sangre de la nariz y tenía la mejilla un poco hinchada. La susodicha observaba que la pegaso de la armadura roja era la responsable del golpe y por el tremendo golpe, el escudo que había hecho, desapareció. La alicornio empezaba a derramar unas pequeñas lágrimas. No era por el golpe, era por ser golpeada la que alguna vez era su amiga. Los dos pegasos la miraban fijamente —… Por favor… yo sé que… están ahí… — intentaba razonar con ellos, pero no decían nada. Estela seguía intentando, aunque no lograba nada, pero de repente, Toy Red fue volando hacia la alicornio rápidamente con una pezuña en alto para darle un puñetazo. La aludida reaccionaba a tiempo haciendo un escudo mágico alrededor suyo e impactaba el puñetazo en el mismo, pero el golpe fue tan duro que rompió de golpe el escudo y mandaba a volar a Estela por el cielo.

La alicornio no paraba de dar vuelta. Así que su cuerno brillaba para brillar su cuerpo y volvía a su forma gata para poder detenerse.

—… Aún sigue igual de fuerte…— decía la felina un poco melancólica y adolorida, respiraba algo agitada. Chasqueaba su garra para curarse de la hinchazón de su mejilla que le había dejado la pegaso y miraba en donde estaban los pegasos, pero veía que se habían idos. Observaba alrededor para buscarlos con su vista hasta que rápidamente, aparecía un escudo de hierro por un chasquido a un lado de ella para detener otro puñetazo de Red y dejaba una abolladura en dicho escudo, aunque tenía que desaparecer de ahí para esquivar una embestida de Toy Blue que volaba a una velocidad abismal. Estela aparecía un poco lejos de los dos y daba un grito — ¡Deténganse, por favor, no dejen que ese casco los controlen, peleen!— exclamaba la gata con preocupación, pero la respuesta fue un golpe del pegaso azul que pasaba a toda velocidad a un lado de ella y rasgaba un poco su túnica, aunque no fue todo. Blue golpeaba en todas direcciones a la felina, chamuscaba su túnica o también dándole una quemadura en una que otra parte de su cuerpo. La susodicha apretaba sus dientes de dolor, chasqueaba su garra para desaparecer y aparecía en una nube para esconderse, y tomaba un respiro —… Él sigue igual de rápido o más…— respiraba agitada mientras se asomaba por la nube para observarlos, estaban intentando localizarla.

Estela dejaba de asomarse para mirar su túnica rosa rasgada, un poco chamuscada con partes negras y se veía las quemaduras que tenía en uno de sus brazos.

… _Es inútil razonar ¿no?... no importa si razono con mi hermano, porque no sirve… no importa si razono con mis "amigos", porque no sirve… no importa lo que haga, porque no sirve…_

La gata miraba esa quemadura con tristeza y con las orejas baja. La felina no se daba cuenta que detrás de ella, un poco a lo lejos, subía Red que la veía inexpresiva. Estela suspiraba deprimida.

—No sé por qué he venido, si sabía que esto no funcionaría. Prefería no verlos, me rompe el corazón verlos así…— miraba abajo y apretaba sus garras con impotencia hasta le salía un par de lágrimas de sus ojos.

… _Me sentía impotente de no hacer nada… no puedo detener a mi hermano ni menos a los que consideraba mis amigos en donde antes era mi hogar… en el fondo sentía rabia… no por mi hermano, si no a mí misma … por no hacer nada bien…_

En eso, Estela sentía la presencia de alguien atrás, alzaba la cabeza para luego voltearse y veía a la pegaso roja que seguía volando estática, aunque luego sintió otra presencia detrás suyo, giraba la cabeza para ver a Blue que volaba estático sin dejar de mirarla. Estaban así unos segundos hasta que Red empezaba a volar hacia ella no tan veloz como el pegaso azul, pero a una velocidad un poco anormal mientras Blue iba lento para que poco a poco volara más rápido hacia la felina. La aludida no hacía nada, solo los veía con tristeza.

—… … No quiero hacerlo… yo nunca me atrevería a golpearlos…— decía con tristeza. Volvía a su forma de alicornio y solo se quedaba quieta mirando a los lados como la pegaso alzaba su pezuña igual que el pegaso azul —… … Amigos… lo siento… de verdad… lo siento… — salían unas lágrimas de sus ojos y los cerraba esperando el golpe. Se había rendido, podría escapar, pero no quería, simplemente, no quería…

...

…

Habían pasado unos segundos y Estela seguía esperando el golpe que nunca llegó. La alicornio confundida, abría los ojos lentamente para luego mirar a los lados sorprendida ya que los dos pegasos tenían su puño a centímetros de ella. La susodicha podía observar como los cascos que tenían en la cabeza de Toy Blue y Toy Red, pero más en Red, echaban chispas como si tuvieran un corto circuito.

—… … … E-Estela…— decía la pegaso roja con dificultad. Estela se impactaba por lo que escuchaba y miraba a Red.

—Espera ¿Q-que dijiste?— preguntaba para estar segura de lo que escuchó hasta que tenía que voltearse al escuchar a Blue hablar.

—… … E-Estela…— decía también con dificultad. La alicornio no podía evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Si a-amigos… s-soy yo…— Estela no se lo podía creer, quería tomar con sus pezuñas el casco de los dos, pero de repente, un fuerte viento se producía en donde estaba y la mandaba a volar haciendo que diera un grito de miedo por el sorpresivo viento, y en el proceso se deshizo la nube. Como ella podía, se estabilizaba en el cielo para poder mirar en donde estaban Toy Blue y Toy Red, y ahí estaban, pero había alguien más dejándola sorprendida que no se esperaba encontrarlo otra vez —… ¿Hermano?— se preguntaba confundida.

Efectivamente, era Dark Soul que estaba recostado en el lomo de la pegaso roja acariciando un poco su cadera casi tocando uno de sus flancos.

—No, no, no, no y no hermanita. No quiero que los toques, harás que sus cascos exploten por mucha sobrecarga. Je, je, je. Lástima que estos cascos están muy viejos, necesitan uno nuevo. Je, je— decía el gato con una sonrisa infantil para luego pararse entre los dos pegasos flotando y golpeaba la cabeza de Red, y de Blue con sus garras.

— ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué haces!?— gritaba Estela impactada por lo que hacía.

—Nada. Arreglándolos ¿no lo ves? Je, je, je— se reía un poco el felino. Veía como los dos pegasos con armaduras se ponían firmes volando de forma estática.

—A sus órdenes, amo Soul— decían los dos al unísono e inexpresivos.

— ¿Lo ves? Con un golpe, se arregla todo. Je, je, je.

—…— La alicornio no sabía que decir, solo escuchaba atentamente lo que decía su hermano.

—La verdad necesito una científica o algo para que me diseñe o mejore cosas o algo por el estilo ¿no lo crees? Je, je, je, je— se reía Dark de forma infantil mientras se sentaba en la cadera de Red.

—… L-Light… por favor… libéralos… quítales el casco— suplicaba la aludida y unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

— ¿Por qué? Si lo hago, me quedo sin compañeros de juegos. Je, je, je, je— mencionaba el gato con una sonrisa de maniático. Estela apretaba sus dientes con impotencia —Bueno hermanita, nos tenemos que ir. Je, je— el felino chasqueaba su garra haciendo aparecer un portal al frente de ellos —Nos vemos luego, porque sé que nos veremos otra vez, hermanita. Je, je. Bueno chicos, vámonos. Je, je— decía Dark aun montado en la pegaso roja.

—Sí, amo Soul— decían los dos para luego volar y atravesaban el portal mientras se cerraba detrás de ellos dejando a Estela en su forma de alicornio, volaba estática en el cielo mirando por donde se habían ido. Bajaba la mirada teniendo su melena tapándole los ojos con tristeza y sus lágrimas caían sin parar rodando por sus mejillas.

… _No me lo podía creer… los tenía… en serio… yo pensaba que razonar sería inútil… p-pero ellos me escucharon… ¡me escucharon!… aunque no fue mucho… y con eso me entristecí… de nuevo… pero pude hacer algo… creo… aunque de igual forma… no pude salvar a ningún poni de Canterlot, ni a las princesas… pero solo vi a Celestia muerta en el salón del trono… por llegar tarde o no ser tan rápida… aunque me pregunto ¿Qué pasó con Luna?… pero no quería saberlo… bueno, otra dimensión más que no logré nada… lo pondré en mi lista que es muy larga…_

Continuará.


	8. Sin presencia

**Capítulo 7: Sin presencia**

 _... Había pasado días, meses, años, después de encontrarme con mis amigos… la verdad ya no se ni qué día es… con tantas dimensiones que he ido… solo para no lograr hacer nada… no he salvado a nadie en todos estos años… no he salvado ninguna dimensión… nada… solo sigue igual… a veces me he topado con mi hermano para jugar un juego… ¿Y qué creen?... siempre pierdo y termino de una u otra forma… humillada… como siempre… yo… ya no sé si seguir con esto… razonar con mi hermano es imposible… no sé si sigue ahí… no sé si el hermano generoso y amable está ahí adentro… todas esas esperanzas de que mi hermano vuelva… se desvanecen poco a poco… debería resignarme… debería dejar de ir a las dimensiones, si no logro hacer nada… lo único que hago es ver muerte y destrucción… … debería dejar esto… y que alguien más se ocupe… del problema… pero no quiero… éste es mi problema… es mi hermano… yo soy la que me debo ocupar del problema…_

Estela estaba en su forma alicornio, caminaba por una gran pradera, sin arboles a la vista y estaba de noche con un hermoso cielo estrellado, y una luna en lo alto. Seguía caminando con la cabeza baja, pensaba todo lo que tuvo que pasar y sin ningún resultado.

… _Y con eso, lo que les mostré, ya saben lo que es capaz mi hermano. Como dimensiones de Equestria terminan en ruinas o peor de los casos, destruidas totalmente… la verdad ya no sé qué más contarles… ya que serían lo mismo… las mismas escenas… las mismas muertes… los mismos fracasos… y todo eso… sería igual…_

La alicornio blanca seguía caminando, pero a pasos lentos ya que se notaba que no tenía ganas de apresurarse.

Se oían solo sus pasos en la hierba, el viento movía su melena igual que la cola. El lugar era tranquilo y solitario, sin nadie. Solo ella en la soledad con sus lamentos.

Estuvo un rato caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que en un momento, alzaba un poco la mirada para ver una cama grande con unas sábanas con dibujos de huellas de gato con aureola encima que estaba en medio de la pradera.

—… Je. Se me había olvidado que tenía esto aquí— decía Estela con una pequeña sonrisa. Caminaba hacia la cama para acostarse y arroparse con una sábana. Estaba boca arriba mirando el cielo estrellado —… Buenas noches…— se decía así misma con tristeza mientras cerraba los ojos para intentar quedarse dormida, aunque le costaba conciliar el sueño por todo lo que le había pasado.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Había despertado somnolienta ya que el sol le daba en toda la cara al dormir en la intemperie, daba un gran bostezo y se levantaba lentamente para salir de la cama. Se restregaba su ojo izquierdo con una pezuña para luego mirar a una roca, fue caminando hacia allá y se sentaba en sus flancos. Se quedaba sentada en la roca por un rato mirando el cielo hasta que brillaba su cuerno para volver a su forma de gata y con unos chasquidos de su garra, hacía aparecer una mesa frente de ella. Además de un plato con un emparedado y un vaso de leche a un lado.

Empezaba a comer, degustando su desayuno. Había pasado un rato ya que no tenía prisa alguna. Así que al terminar, se limpiaba su boquita con una servilleta para luego desaparecerlo junto con la mesa, el plato y el vaso.

—Muy bien. Ya comí, ahora… a seguir, supongo— decía la felina suspirando deprimida. No tenía ganas de seguir buscando a su hermano. Después de tantos fracasos, ya se estaba cansando.

Estela se quedaba sentada en la roca, concentrándose en encontrar el poder de su hermano o algo que le indicara en donde estaba en ese momento, pero seguía por unos minutos hasta pasó una hora ya que no sentía nada.

—Qué raro… yo sé que mi hermano oculta muy bien su magia o poder. Es extraño ya que en un dos por tres, siempre lo siento cuando abandona el mundo o algo así. Mmmmmm. Qué raro— la gata se quedaba pensativa con una garra en su mentón —Bueno, seguiré esperando…— se acostaba en la roca mirando el cielo y veía las nubes que pasaban por el viento —…

Estuvo todo el día acostada en la roca, estaba un poco alterada ya que había algo que le preocupaba, se sentaba para luego hacer aparecer un sándwich en su garra para comérselo e intentaba relajarse, debido a que si no ha sentido la presencia de Dark, entonces no tenía que preocuparse.

—…— aun así, no le quitaba ese mal presentimiento. Cuando terminó de comer, miraba como el sol se escondía en el horizonte —Será que… está… ¿descansando? … Si, debe ser eso. Así que no debo preocuparme— se decía así misma. La felina chasqueaba su garra para aparecer una laptop en frente de ella —Vamos a ver si aquí hay buena recepción para que tenga WiFi. Ji, ji— daba una pequeña risita.

Estaba un rato en la laptop, leía un fic que encontró por internet que era de romance.

—… Sigo sin saber del por qué leo éstas cosas. Mejor veo uno de aventura, supongo— decía Estela alzando sus hombros para seguir leyendo. Después de eso, estuvo jugando un juego en línea que era WoW con unos audífonos puestos —…— suspiraba melancólica — _Se me pegó la manía de Luna. Ji, ji—_ pensaba la gata mientras seguía distrayéndose para no pensar en nada más, solo quería relajarse por una vez en su vida.

Había pasado unos días, semanas y la felina se entretenía con cualquier cosa que aparecía con su magia ya que no sentía el poder de su hermano por ningún lado. Eso le parecía extraño debido a que él no era tan silencioso.

Llegaba un día y Estela estaba acostada en la roca de siempre mirando el cielo azulado con una mueca de frustración.

—Ok. Ya no se me ocurre ¡que más hacer!— gritaba levantándose de un salto y lanzaba un bufido —… Creo que perseguir a mi hermano, se convirtió en un hobbie o algo por el estilo— decía aun frustrada —Pero es extraño— mencionaba esta vez confundida con los brazos cruzados —No sentir a mi hermano por muchos días, me preocupa… no será que ha mejorado para hacer que no lo sienta más o que cosa— agregaba muy preocupada y nerviosa —Porque si es así, ahora ya no sé qué hacer… debería ir a visitar una dimensión aleatoria, supongo— chasqueaba con su garra para aparecer un portal y lo atravesaba mientras se cerraba detrás de ella.

 **En el otro lado del portal**

La gata salía del portal para aparecer en el cielo de Equestria y el portal se cerraba. Observaba alrededor pensativa mientras flotaba por todo el reino.

—Mmmmm. Bueno, aquí no hay caos ni desastre, ni muertos— intentaba sentir la presencia de su hermano, pero nada —Bueno, iré al siguiente— abría un portal para atravesarlo y ya estaba en otra Equestria igual como el otro, examinaba por todo el reino e intentaba sentir la presencia de Dark —Nada. Al siguiente— fue para otra Equestria —… Nada— fue para otra Equestria de la Equestria —Nada de nada— fue para diez Equestria más —… Nada…— suspiraba cansada. Fue para otra Equestria más — ¡Ah! No puede ser— decía sorprendida — ¡Aquí no pasó nada!— exclamaba con sarcasmo y se fue de esa Equestria.

Ahora la felina estaba en otra Equestria, pero en su forma de alicornio, aunque con un chaleco rosa para ocultar sus alas y así evitar preguntas para estar en un restaurante de Ponyville, y comía tranquilamente heno frito ya que era la hora del almuerzo.

—Mmmmm. Que rico— degustaba la comida. Terminaba de comer y se limpiaba su hocico con una servilleta —Bueno, a seguir buscando, supongo— decía un poco frustrada. Se levantaba para caminar un poco por el pueblo. Estela intentaba sentir la presencia de su hermano, pero seguía igual, nada — _No entiendo ¿Qué está haciendo mi hermano?—_ pensaba la alicornio confundida de no poder localizarlo. Se iba a dar por vencida hasta que se chocaba con alguien haciendo que se cayera el poni —Oh. Disculpa, estaba distraída y no te vi— se disculpaba rascándose la nuca apenada para mirar que se había chocado con nada menos que Fluttershy.

—N-no te preocupes. Yo también estuve distraída— decía la pegaso con timidez. Estela estiraba su pezuña para ayudar a levantarla. Fluttershy le agradeció el gesto mientras tomaba su casco para levantarse del suelo.

—Bueno. Emmmmm. Tengo que seguir con mi camino. Así que chao— la yegua blanca no sabía que decir y decidió despedirse para no estar en una conversación incomoda.

—Ok. Igual yo. Chao— las dos caminaban en direcciones contrarias, pero en eso, Estela sentía que alguien le jalaba la cola, giraba su cabeza para ver que era la pegaso amarilla que tenía la cabeza baja —D-disculpa si te molesto, p-pero ¿H-haz visto a un draconequus por aquí?— preguntaba con timidez.

— ¿Eh? Te refieres a Discord ¿verdad?— La yegua amarilla asentía con la cabeza lentamente —Pues no. No lo he visto por ningún lado ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo con él?— preguntaba extrañada.

—Oh. No, no, nada. Solo que desde hace unos días desapareció y no lo he vuelto a ver, y me tiene muy preocupada— decía Fluttershy en voz baja preocupada, pero la alicornio la entendía perfectamente.

—Oh. Ya veo. Bueno, si lo veo, te aviso ¿ok?— decía Estela con una sonrisa. La pegaso daba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ok. Gracias— dicho eso, Fluttershy se despedía nuevamente y se iba, pero la alicornio se quedaba quieta en el lugar pensativa.

— _Mmmmmmm ¿Discord desaparecido? Ok. Esto es raro y fuera de lo normal. Mmmmm. Y aquí huelo a gato encerrado—_ decía en su mente pensativa. Brillaba su cuerno para tele transportarse y aparecía encima de una nube en lo alto del cielo para poder mirar el reino mejor — _Mmmmmm ¿Dónde estarás Discord?—_ la yegua intentaba percibir la magia del draconequus, pero igual que el de su hermano, no lo percibía —Ok. Esto se está poniendo ridículo. No percibo a mi hermano ni a Discord— decía frustrada mientras miraba abajo. Aparecía unos binoculares para mirar a través de ellos, observaba cualquier lugar con detenimiento sin pasar por nada en alto, pero en eso, veía algo que le llamaba la atención. Miraba algo blanco en un arbusto, aunque al verlo mejor, se sorprendía al observar que era nada más que… — ¿Discord?— estaba confundida. Desaparecía los binoculares para tele transportarse a un lado lo que alguna vez era el dios del caos ya que todo el cuerpo del draconequus estaba blanco como un papel igual que sus ojos —¿Q-que le pasó?— se preguntaba confundida. Estela le ponía una pezuña en su cabeza, pero al tocarlo, estaba muy frío —Está muerto y no es reciente. Mmmmm. Y además… que pareciera que toda su magia fuera drenado totalmente o algo así— alejaba su pezuña para verlo fijamente —No entiendo ¿Quién te hizo esto?... ¿Fue mi hermano? Mmmmm. Bueno— suspiraba deprimida —No puedo decirle a Fluttershy sobre esto, le partiría el corazón. Así que…— con su magia hacía aparecer un pote de basura para levitar al blanco Discord y lo ponía dentro para luego taparlo, y desaparecía —Bueno, con esto, ya nadie lo encontrará, aunque debo decirle, pero creo que no lo soportaría. Mmmmmm. Tengo una idea— mencionaba al ocurrirle algo en su mente.

 **Casa de Fluttershy**

La pegaso regresaba a su casa después de caminar por el pueblo. Estaba aún preocupada por el draconequus hasta que algo le llamaba la atención y era una carta que estaba frente a la puerta de su casa. Fluttershy confundida fue hacia la carta para agarrarlo con una pezuña y lo abría para leer lo que decía.

 _Para mí querida, Fluttershy._

 _Discúlpame si te he preocupado, pero es que tuve que irme rápidamente a un lugar muy muy muy lejano ya que es urgente y todas esas cosas de responsabilidades, y bla bla bla._

 _Así que no te preocupes, puede ser que regrese en unos años, quien sabe. Je, je, je._

 _Tú vecino, amigo, Discord._

Y había un dibujo de un vaso con leche chocolatada al lado de su nombre. La susodicha suspiraba un poco aliviada al saber que estaba bien. Así que se llevaba la carta y entraba a su casa.

En el cielo. En una nube, estaba sentada Estela mirando como la pegaso entraba a la casa.

—Bueno, con eso, se te quita la preocupación, aunque… me siento terrible mintiéndole de esa forma, pero es mejor que verla llorando y llorando— decía deprimida. Nada más que decir, con su magia, abría un portal frente suyo para atravesarlo y se cerraba al entrar. La alicornio estaba en el vórtice del portal, con su magia volvía a su forma de gata para luego quedarse pensativa para pensar lo ocurrido con Discord —Sigo sin entender que le pasó. Mmmmmmm. Si fue mi hermano, eso no es de él ya que sería la primera vez que roba la magia de alguien. Mmmmmm— se quedaba pensativa —Creo que echaré un vistazo en las otras dimensiones— y así lo hizo.

Entraba en otra dimensión de Equestria para empezar a buscar por el reino, aunque primero empezaba por Canterlot para ver que nada estaba fuera de su lugar, pero de repente, tenía un mal presentimiento.

— _Ahora si estoy presintiendo algo ¿verdad?—_ pensaba un poco fastidiada. Así que decidió flotar hacia el castillo de forma que no la vean los guardias y de una forma milagrosa, entraba por un balcón que conducía al cuarto de Celestia, pero al hacerlo, veía sorprendida y un poco ruborizada al mirar a la princesa del sol que estaba de espalda atada de sus pezuñas al techo para que estuviera en dos cascos, tenía unas medias puestas en sus cascos y tenía la cola levantada por otro cuerda —Emmmm ¿Princesa Celestia?— intentaba llamarla, pero no respondía. Así que se acercaba para ponerse frente de ella para verla impactada. Los ojos de la alicornio estaban blancos y con la lengua afuera —Oh no— con su garra derecha le acariciaba su mejilla —Otra más… … espera un momento…— la miraba detenidamente e inspeccionaba todo su cuerpo y miraba que su cutie mark no estaba —… ¿También le robó la magia?... Esto se está poniendo extraño— agregaba confundida. Pensaba irse nuevamente, sin antes, cortarles las cuerdas para que cayera al suelo como un saco de papas y le desaparecía las medias, y le metía la lengua para cerrarle el hocico igual que sus ojos —…— se quedaba pensativa mirándola —Mmmmm. Espera, si Celestia está así, entonces…— dicho eso, rápidamente desaparecía con un chasquido para aparecer en el cuarto de Luna —… Sí, me lo imaginé…

Observaba a Luna que estaba en su cama con sus cascos traseros parados para tener sus flancos en alto y estaban sus patas traseras un poco separadas. Su cara estaba en la cama, pero de lado mostrando sus ojos blancos y sus pezuñas estaban pegadas a su cuerpo hasta llevaba una tanga ajustada, y además estaba muy pálida, más que Discord. Así que sin más, desaparecía la ropa interior que le daba vergüenza y la acostaba en la cama para que no estuviera en una posición muy sugerente.

—Bueno, con esto me confirma que no hace falta visitar al imperio de Cristal o a Twilight, porque creo que estarían igual, supongo— decía la gata un poco cansada y se quedaba un momento pensativa —Me pregunto ¿Por qué mi hermano les está robando su magia? Mmmmm ¿Será para volverse más poderoso o qué? Mmmmmm. No creo. No creo que mi hermano vaya a ser una cosa tan cliché de que el villano quiere poder y todo eso. Mmmmmm. La verdad no es Absalon, es más… realista— dicho eso, abría un portal para ir a la siguiente Equestria.

 **Unas Equestrias después**

—Ok. Ya he visto suficiente— decía Estela aun en su forma gata sentada en una nube —He visto a Discords como un papel, aunque algunos tenían la cabeza torcida o el cuerpo agujereado, decapitados, sin la mitad de sus cuerpos… eso es extraño. Mmmm. A diferencia con las princesas, estaban iguales, pero en posiciones… sugerentes— mencionaba un poco sonrojada —Aunque algunas veces, solo veía la retaguardia de Celestia colgando con una cuerda o en una pared, como si alguien se la hubiera comido solo por delante. Mmmmmm. Sé que mi hermano no es un caníbal. Sé que no es un monstruo ya que no llegaría a eso… aunque he visto a Twilight muerta sin magia de muchas formas posibles, sugerentes hasta tuve que taparme los ojos a ver la inventadera que hizo Light— se sonrojaba mucho mientras se tapaba sus ojos con las garras al recordar a Twilight igual de blanca y sin cutie mark que estaba encima de la cutie map en dos cascos con una pezuña en su cadera y la otra colgando, tenía una sonrisa seductora y los ojos en blanco. Además que tenía puesto unas medias en sus cascos traseros y un bikini tipo hilo dental, estaba como si fuera una estatua hasta tuvo un escrito en sus flancos que decía.

 _Aquí está la perra de Celestia en todo su esplendor._

—Ok. Se vuelve muy extraño todo. No siento a mi hermano y veo puros cuerpos vacíos. Además no siento magia alguna en los cuerpos para saber si lo hizo mi hermano— la felina se quedaba pensativa con una garra en su barbilla —Él está haciendo algo para que no lo detecte fácilmente ¿Pero qué?— se preguntaba confundida. Intentaba saber cómo lo hacía, pero no tenía nada —Grrrr ¡No se me ocurre nada!— suspiraba resignada y se acostaba en la nube —… … En serio, debería dejar de ilusionarme tanto. Debería dejar de seguir a mi hermano, él ya no…— se quedaba callada un momento con tristeza —Solo debo dejar de ilusionarme y ya está… … debo dejar de ilusionarme… … ilusionarme… — en eso, se quedaba pensativa en lo que dijo hasta que abría sus ojos de par en par y se sentaba de golpe — ¿Ilusionarme?... ¡Ilusionarme! ¡Claro! ¿¡Por qué no pensé en eso antes!?— exclamaba Estela mientras se daba un faceclaw con su garra —Mi hermano está haciendo algo de ilusiones para así torturarlos psicológicamente, creo y drena su magia por así decirlo al usar la ilusión, creo… Emmmm. La verdad a veces no sé dónde saco estas corazonadas. No soy Pinkie— decía alzando sus hombros —… Aunque espera un momento, mi hermano no sabe hacer ilusiones o poner a tal personaje en una ilusión… al menos queeee ¿lo haya aprendido?— se preguntaba sorprendida —Ok. Eso no me lo esperaba, que Light aprendiera a meter a alguien en una ilusión. Vaya, su gusto de aprender cosas nuevas, no ha cambiado…— mencionaba melancólica —Bueno, ya se mas o menos de como hace que las princesas y los Discords terminen de esas formas. Mmmm. Pero la verdadera pregunta es y es la que me pasa mucho por la cabeza… ¿¡Donde carajo está mi hermano!?— exclamaba a los cuatro vientos y además que eso, era una buena pregunta.

Continuará.


	9. ¿La salvó?

**Capítulo 8: ¿La salvó?**

Estela estaba en la roca de siempre, sentada, pensaba y pensaba hasta le salía humo de la cabeza.

— ¡No se me ocurre nada de donde podría estar!— exclamaba molesta y se acostaba boca arriba, para luego entristecerse un poco —Genial. Con esto, ahora sí que soy una buena para nada ya que ahora ya no lo puedo encontrar por ningún lado— suspiraba deprimida —…— se quedaba un poco pensativa hasta que se le venía algo a la cabeza —Mmmmmm. Podría intentarlo una vez más, aunque no creo que funcione— agregaba deprimida. Se sentaba y cerraba sus ojos para empezar a concentrarse.

Estuvo un rato sentada en la roca, concentrándose, pero no sentía nada, aunque seguía concentrándose con todo lo que tenía. No podía rendirse aún, sin saber lo que hacía su hermano. Duraba unos minutos hasta pasaba un par de horas. La gata se estaba cansando, iba a parar, porque no lograba nada, pero en eso, sentía algo, aunque fuera una pequeña chispa, se sorprendía de que lograra sentir algo. No era el poder de Dark que sentía, era algo familiar, pero luego esa presencia desapareció de golpe. Estela abría los ojos confundida.

—Bueno, no tengo nada que perder— suspiraba mientras se levantaba, con una garra abría un portal a la dimensión que sintió la presencia para atravesarlo y se cerraba detrás de ella.

 **En los cielos de Equestria**

Estela estaba ya en esa Equestria. Era de noche, aparecía con un chasquido, unos binoculares con rayos x para ponerlo en sus ojos y veía el lugar con mejor visualización para quedarse sorprendida lo que observaba.

—Ok. Con razón que no lo encontraba… si estaba en el mundo del género opuesto— decía un poco fastidiada ya que miraba a los ponis de Ponyville, estaban durmiendo, pero como dijo, con el género opuesto o sea las yeguas eran machos y viceversa. Desaparecía los binoculares y sin perder el tiempo, volaba por los cielos en busca de la presencia familiar que sentía, estuvo mirando por todo el lugar hasta llegar a una gran pradera —Mmmm. Creo que lo sentí por aquí— veía alrededor hasta que vio una silueta a lo lejos, confundida, iba hacia allá bajando poco a poco del cielo para aterrizar en el suelo para mirar de forma impactante lo que observaba.

Había un cuerpo de una pegaso azul oscuro en el suelo de espalda con los cascos traseros arriba y los delanteros estaban en el suelo a los lados, sus ojos estaban cerrados con la melena que era de color negra con una línea roja igual que su cola, le tapaba un poco los ojos, pero se veía una pequeña lagrima seca por su mejilla. Su hocico había salido un poco de sangre, había un charco de sangre debajo del cuerpo y había una flor en la sangre. Tenía un cuchillo clavado en el pecho que atravesaba su cazadora negra y la cutie mark de la pegaso era un cometa con destello azul.

—Oh no. Llegué tarde… otra vez— decía la gata con tristeza. Miraba un momento a la desafortunada poni, chasqueaba con su garra para desaparecer el cuchillo y aparecía en su lugar, una curita para taparle la herida y desaparecía la sangre que tenía debajo para acercarse y se detenía al lado del cuerpo para mirarla con lastima —Lo siento… por no salvarte…— bajaba la mirada y se marchaba para intentar sentir la presencia de su hermano, pero en eso, escuchaba algo que la dejaba sorprendida.

—… E-Eris…— la felina se volteaba rápido para ver a la pegaso que tenía una mueca de dolor, pero aun con los ojos cerrados. Estela se acercaba a ella de nuevo para poner su oreja en su pecho para intentar oír su corazón y se impactaba al ver que aun latía, aunque lento.

—¡E-estas viva!— exclamaba para despegar su oreja del pecho para mirarla — _¿C-como es eso posible?—_ pensaba confundida e impactada, pero sacudía su cabeza para no pensar en eso y veía alterada a la yegua —¡Tengo que llevarla al hospital cuanto antes!— gritaba mientras chasqueaba su garra para volver a su forma de alicornio, levitaba a la pegaso de forma delicada para empezar a volar algo rápida hacia el hospital de Ponyville —Resiste un poco más por favor— estaba determinada a no dejar morir a alguien más.

Estuvo un rato volando hasta que aterrizaba al frente del hospital y entraba de golpe.

— ¡Ayuda por favor, mi… amiga necesita ayuda!— gritaba Estela alterada. Había un enfermero en la recepción que se levantaba de golpe al escuchar el grito y miraba a la pegaso que estaba levitando, así que rápidamente llamaba a sus compañeros y también venía la doctora. Los enfermeros traían una camilla para que la alicornio acostara de forma delicada a la pegaso.

— ¡Rápido muchachos, que la perdemos!— exclamaba la poni mientras los enfermeros se la llevaban. La doctora veía a Estela —Por favor, espera en la sala mientras atiendo a tu amiga ¿ok?— decía la poni para calmarla.

—Ok— fue lo único que decía la yegua blanca y la doctora se iba por donde se fueron los enfermeros, y nadie se dio cuenta de que era una alicornio, tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca — _Sigo pensando que esto es raro…—_ decía en su mente, aunque estaba preocupaba, pero no podía quedarse ya que aún tenía algo que hacer. Así que rápidamente se tele transportaba para aparecer en la pradera o sea en el lugar donde había encontrado a la pegaso para mirar alrededor pensativa —La pegaso dijo… Eris. Entonces la versión femenina de Discord ¿está en peligro? Mmmmm. Bueno, no sé, pero aquí estoy sintiendo un poco de magia…— decía mirando el lugar, pero en eso, observaba a un lugar fijo extrañada y su cuerno brillaba para lanzar un rayo mágico al lugar específico haciendo que se oiga como un vidrio romperse y se abría un portal dejándola sorprendida —¿Qué? ¿Aquí pasó mi hermano?... … Ok. Tengo que darme prisa y espero llegar a tiempo— agregaba muy preocupada para luego volar rápidamente y entraba en el portal mientras se cerraba detrás de ella.

 **El otro lado del portal**

La alicornio blanca salía del portal y se cerraba detrás de ella. Estela miraba alrededor confundida ya que lo único que veía era oscuridad, una profunda oscuridad.

—Ooookei. Aquí no siento nada… creo que atravesaron otro portal, supongo, pero ¿Dónde está el portal?— se quedaba pensativa mientras volaba un poco por la oscuridad. Se estaba concentrando para sentir algo — ¿Por qué el lugar está así? ¿Mi hermano no pagó la cuenta de la luz o que cosa?— se preguntaba confundida volando por el sitio hasta que se detenía en seco y se había puesto pálida ya que sentía un incremento de poder de golpe —Oh no ¡Tengo que encontrar a Eris cuanto antes!— gritaba alterada volando rápidamente por la oscuridad mirando a ver si encontraba algo inusual — ¡Rayos! ¡No encuentro nada y esta oscuridad no ayuda en nada!— exclamaba frustrada al no poder ver donde podrían estar, pero de repente, se ponía aún más pálida que nunca al sentir un inmenso poder, más grande de lo habitual, aunque al sentirlo, miraba en una dirección — ¡Ahí está!— exclamaba para volar rápidamente hacia allá con su cuerno brillando para luego disparar un rayo mágico en esa dirección para escucharse un vidrio rompiéndose y se veía aparecer el portal. Lo atravesaba rápidamente, pero al llegar al lugar, todo estaba en cámara lenta.

La alicornio observaba impactada que estaba en el espacio exterior ya que se veía un millón de estrellas y los planetas se miraba en la lejanía, pero en eso, podía ver a Eris con muchos moretones, raspones y lo pálida que estaba, dando a entender que le estaba robando su magia, tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos a los lados, giraba su cabeza para ver arriba a un alicornio negro, aunque de aspecto escalofriante. Pero lo que la dejaba alterada era la bola de energía que era del tamaño de un planeta que se acercaba hacia la draconequus poco a poco. Estela sin decir nada, volaba rápidamente hacia ella. Todo seguía en cámara lenta, la bola de energía se acercaba y la alicornio volaba con todas sus fuerzas hacia Eris con las pezuñas hacia delante.

El corazón de la yegua, palpitaba con fuerza. Pensaba que no llegaría a tiempo, pero sin saber cómo, su velocidad aumentó de golpe logrando llegar a un lado de la draconequus que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero la gran bola de energía estaba a centímetro de ellas. Así que reaccionó rápidamente para tele transportarse con Eris, antes de que esa bola de energía las consumiera y se produjera una gran explosión que se veía por el espacio para luego quedar todo oscuro.

 **En las praderas**

En el lugar, se podía observar un destello blanco para luego dejar ver a las dos aludidas, aunque la draconequus estaba en el suelo de espalda inconsciente. Se observaba que estaba amaneciendo y la alicornio blanca respiraba algo agitada.

—Me alegro haber llegado justo a tiempo— decía Estela aliviada, pero su alivio desaparecía al escuchar una voz infantil.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es mi hermanita ¿Cómo has estado?— la yegua miraba en la dirección donde venía la voz. A lo lejos, estaba Dark en su forma de alicornio y la veía con una sonrisa de maniático. La alicornio al verlo, se ponía frente a Eris y se ponía en posición de combate para protegerla de cualquier cosa.

—Da…digo Light— aún se negaba a llamarlo por ese nombre que se puso —Ya fue suficiente de todo esto. Deja de atormentar a los ponis, draconequus o quien sea. Deja de poner juegos macabros— decía Estela con autoridad, aunque en el fondo se sentía insegura y Dark se reía un poco con burla.

— ¿Juegos macabros? No son juegos macabros. Son más bien juegos de habilidad. El más rápido pierde o era ¿el más lento pierde? Bueno, da igual. Je, je, je, je— se reía el alicornio negro de forma infantil.

—…— la yegua estaba temblando un poco —Por favor, hermano. Detén esta locura, deja de aterrorizar a las Equestrias existentes en el multiverso. Por favor, devuelve a Eris toda la magia que le robaste, libera a mis dos amigos pegasos de tu casco hipnótico y si te entregas, haré que tengas un juicio justo— decía Estela intentando razonar con él.

—Oooohhhh. Cuando dices juicio ¿Te refieres donde hay un verdugo que corta cabezas, una Celestia con rabia, una Luna que parece que va a correr por las paredes y el veredicto sería pena de muerte o estar encerrado por mil o diez mil o cien mil años luz y bla bla bla? La verdad prefiero seguir jodiendo a cualquier idiota que vea. Je, je, je— comentaba Dark de forma burlona.

—Hermano, por favor. Devuelve la magia a Eris o si no, ella… ella…— le costaba decir la palabra.

—Oh. No te angusties, hermanita. Eris va a sobrevivir, aún tiene el bendito uno por ciento, la magia que nunca en su vida usó. Salió suertuda. Je, je, je— se reía un poco el semental.

— ¿En serio?— preguntaba la alicornio sorprendida ya que no se lo podía creer.

—Sí, sí. Eris tenía razón. Es dura de matar. Je, je.

—… Light, por favor… regresa… sé que aún hay una parte de tu bondad… dentro de ti…— decía Estela saliéndole una lagrima en su ojo derecho. Dark rodaba sus ojos fastidiado.

— ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? Deja de llamarme Light. Ese nombre quedó en la antigüedad y no te pongas sentimental conmigo ¿oíste? Tú te repites más que un loro— decía el alicornio algo molesto. La yegua se deprimía mucho y lo miraba con pena.

De repente, sin que Estela lo notara, a lo lejos por detrás de ella, se observaba un ser extraño, era una horripilante criatura, tenía 2 garras y 4 patas de araña, su cola parecía a la de un cocodrilo, pero la diferencia era que se veía la carne. En su espalda tenía alas de insecto, su cabeza era la de un dragón. Todo su cuerpo era de color verde oscuro y en algunas partes de su cuerpo, no tenía pedazo de carne. Sus ojos eran como la de una serpiente y de color rojo sangre, aunque estaba tuerto, con un agujero en el cuerpo y tenía una quemadura. Salía de la tierra dando un brinco y se metía nuevamente como si fuera un delfín. Iba en dirección a Eris con furia, pero la draconequus estaba inconsciente para darse cuenta de eso.

—Je, je. Ay hermanita ¿En serio tienes que ser tan aguafiestas? Me sigues por todos lados para decir las mismas tonterías de siempre y todo eso. Es que no puedes hacer otra cosa, como por ejemplo…— Dark estaba pensativo con un casco en su barbilla —… Jugar conmigo. Je, je, je. Ya sabes, un juego de hermanos, nos divertiremos mucho. Je, je, je. Ah no, espera. Eso ya lo hacemos— decía el semental con burla.

—…— Estela no decía nada. Solo lo miraba fijamente con tristeza.

—Je, je ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? Je, je— se reía un poco Dark de forma burlona. La alicornio en vez de responder, empezaba a brillar su cuerno — ¿Eh? ¿Qué vas a hacer?— preguntaba el aludido confundido al ver el cuerno brillar.

—Pues esto— decía la yegua para luego hacer aparecer un escudo encerrando al susodicho dentro de él.

—Awwww. Qué bonito escudito ¿Lo hiciste para mí? No te hubieras molestado— mencionaba Dark con un tono infantil y una sonrisa muy alegre.

—… Lo siento, hermano, pero con éste escudo, no podrás escapar ni con magia ni usando tus trucos bajo la manga— decía Estela cambiando su expresión de tristeza por seriedad. El semental estaba ahora en su forma gato.

—Wow. Bravo, bravísimo, fuiste muy lista, muuuuuy lista. Je, je— comentaba el felino aplaudiendo y "alagando" a su hermana.

—Tus halagos no van a servir de nada— decía la alicornio aun con seriedad.

—Je, je, je, je. Si, lo sé y tampoco servirá lo que está detrás de ti— comentaba Dark con una sonrisa perversa.

— ¿Qué?— preguntaba Estela confundida, pero en eso, sentía una presencia atrás suyo. Se volteaba para mirar y veía impactada a la criatura que se acercaba peligrosamente a ellas, aunque precisamente a la draconequus. El monstruo había salido de la tierra con la mandíbula bien abierta, pero al abrirlo, su boca se separaba en cuatro partes y tenía dos lenguas como la de una serpiente, sus dientes eran afilados e iba en dirección a la diosa del caos. La alicornio blanca reaccionaba rápidamente, ponía su pezuña en el cuerpo de Eris y se tele transportaban justo a tiempo haciendo que la criatura se estrellara de boca contra el suelo, y de paso, su cabeza se enterraba en la tierra.

Estela y Eris aparecían algo alejadas del lugar. La alicornio blanca miraba donde terminó el monstruo con la cabeza enterrada y giraba su cabeza para ver un momento a Dark. Observaba que el escudo seguía activo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el gato era un muñeco en miniatura.

— ¿C-c-como escapó?— se preguntaba Estela impactada.

—Escapando mija. Je, je— decía el felino de forma burlona. La alicornio miraba en donde escuchaba la voz y veía que estaba al lado del monstruo en su forma de alicornio negro. Dark brillaba su cuerno para sacar la cabeza de la bestia de la tierra y lo levitaba frente de él para mirarlo —Je, je, je. Hasta que por fin apareces. Je, je, je ¿Tienes hambre?— preguntaba curioso. El monstruo lo miraba de cabeza con un solo ojo y asentía con la cabeza —Je, je, je. Ok. No te preocupes, te daré unos ricos flancos enormes de Celestia. Je, je, je— la criatura hacía un gesto de asco —Je, je, je. Eso es lo único que hay. Después te consigo más comida ¿vale?— agregaba con una sonrisa infantil. El monstruo sonreía y asentía con la cabeza energética. El alicornio lo ponía en su lomo y brillaba de nuevo su cuerno para hacer aparecer un portal frente a él —Je, je, je. Fue divertido el día y me alegro verte de nuevo hermanita. Je, je, je. Pero lástima que me tengo que ir. Así que adiós bitches. Je, je, je.

Entraba en el portal de un salto.

—NO— gritaba Estela desesperada y antes de que hiciera algo, el portal se había cerrado — ¡Maldición! Se volvió a escapar— decía frustrada mientras pisaba el suelo con fuerza, pero luego cambiaba su expresión por tristeza y suspiraba. En eso, giraba su cabeza para mirar a Eris que aún seguía inconsciente —Bueno, te tengo que llevar al hospital para que te curen— agregaba. Hacía brillar su cuerno y las dos desaparecían de las praderas.

 **Un rato después**

Había pasado un gran rato. La alicornio blanca se había puesto una capucha para quedar encapuchada y tapaba sus alas esta vez antes de entrar al hospital nuevamente, como fue con la pegaso. También se llevaban a la draconequus para tratar sus heridas. Después tenía que esperar en la sala de espera hasta que la doctora apareció y le decía que la pegaso estaba fuera de peligro, eso la aliviaba mucho y que Eris estaba bien. Así que la dejaban entrar a la habitación donde estaban las dos. Al entrar, Estela las miraba con lastima al verlas en la cama vendadas y estaban dormidas. La yegua azul oscuro estaba acostada boca arriba y tenía el pecho vendado, mientras que la draconequus tenía el cuerpo vendado, un vendaje en la cabeza y una garra enyesada. La encapuchada fue a un lado de la diosa del caos e hizo aparecer una silla para sentarse a un lado de ella.

Estuvo un rato en silencio hasta que la puerta se abría de golpe y entraba seis sementales, eran los portadores de la armonía, pero en masculino. Uno de ellos había recibido la noticia de que Eris estaba en el hospital. Así que estaban ahí por un gran rato preocupados hablando con Estela si sabía que les sucedió a las dos, pero la alicornio solo decía que fue por un abusador o algo por el estilo para no decirle que fue Dark. Así que se lo creían hasta el pegaso celeste estaba enojado y que si lo encontraba, le iba a darle esto y aquello. Después de un rato, se retiraban y decían a la yegua blanca que regresarían mañana dejando a la alicornio sola nuevamente con las dos.

Estela miraba su reloj que estaba en su pezuña izquierda que apareció mágicamente para ver que aún eran como las tres de la tarde y las visitas se acababan a las cinco o seis. Seguía esperando, pero se cansaba de estar sentada. Así que se levantaba para poder caminar por la habitación, aunque desapareció la capucha para estar más cómoda y se acercaba a la pegaso para mirarla detenidamente.

— _¿Cómo pudo seguir viva con un cuchillo en su pecho?—_ pensaba confundida, pero en eso, con su cuerno brillando, lo pasaba a su pecho para ver si sentía algo y para su sorpresa, lograba sentir algo — _No puede ser—_ sentía un poco de la magia de su hermano dentro de ella — _… No me digas que mi hermano… ¿la salvó?—_ estaba impactada por eso. No se lo creía, pero luego sacudía su cabeza para después mirar a la puerta un momento y miraba devuelta a la yegua. Su cuerno brillaba mucho para después de unos segundos, dejaba de brillar — _Listo. Con eso ya no tienes magia de mi hermano. No quiero imaginarme lo que pasaría si tuvieras algo de mi hermano en tu interior—_ pensaba respirando un poco agitada. Se volteaba para sentarse nuevamente en la silla al lado de Eris y esperaba por un pequeño rato hasta que veía que la draconequus se comenzaba a despertarse.

La alicornio no decía nada, solo dejaba que se despertara y observaba que abría los ojos lentamente, y pestañeaba un par de veces. Ahora movía un poco la cabeza para ver su cuerpo vendado y una de sus garras enyesada, acostaba su cabeza de nuevo en la almohada y giraba su cabeza para ver la máquina que hacían pitidos, pero en eso, se enfocaba a la cama de la pegaso para luego quedarse impactada. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su boca temblaba.

—V-V-Venus— sollozaba Eris al ver a su amiga en ese estado. Se podía notar que la draconequus tenía deseos de ir con ella, pero su cuerpo no quería responderle, aunque luego de ver lo que hacía, Estela hacía brillar su cuerno para hacer un hechizo a la puerta de la habitación antes de hablar.

—No te preocupes por tu amiga. Ella está bien. Solo está durmiendo— decía calmada. Eris al escucharla, giraba su cabeza al otro lado para verla que estaba mirándola con una sonrisa serena.

—… ¿Venus de verdad estará bien?... Es que… fue muy profundo…— mencionaba la aludida con preocupación por su amiga. La alicornio no sabía cómo explicárselo.

—Venus estará bien, Eris. Por lo que vi, es una pegaso fuerte ya que cuando la encontré, su corazón aun late— decía para tranquilizarla.

— ¿L-late? …— la draconequus estaba confundida, pero luego cambiaba su expresión por una sonrisa —Me alegro que… aún viva…— rodaba lagrimas por sus mejillas —Creía que… la había perdido… creía que… estaría sola… de nuevo…— sollozaba Eris con felicidad y tristeza.

—Oh Eris. No llores— Estela levitaba un pañuelo y le secaba sus lágrimas —No estás sola. Tus amigos están preocupados por ti.

— ¿Mis… amigos?— preguntaba la draconequus sorprendida.

—Sí, tus amigos. Creo que son los portadores de la armonía. Te habían hecho una visita a ver si despertabas igual que Venus, pero hace rato que se fueron— decía la yegua con una sonrisa.

—Oh. Ya veo… ¿No hicieron nada raro mientras estábamos inconsciente?— preguntaba la diosa del caos con una ceja alzada.

—Ji, ji, ji. No. Los vigilaba en todo momento. La verdad no me separé de ti hasta que te despertaras. Ji, ji— la alicornio daba una risita.

—Oh. Me alegro… pero ¿Q-quien eres tú?— preguntaba la aludida mirándola con curiosidad.

—Me llamo Estela. Mucho gusto— se presentaba con una sonrisa amable.

—…Mucho gusto…— decía Eris mirándola fijamente. Estela notaba su mirada haciendo que se ponga incomoda.

— ¿Q-que pasa?— preguntaba la poni nerviosa.

—… Lo que pasa, es que ¿Cómo pude sobrevivir? … Creía que no tendría salvación…— decía confusa. La alicornio se había quedado en silencio unos segundos para decir.

—Pues lo que pasó fue que… te salvé— decía la yegua con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque para la poni, le costaba decirlo, porque no creía que lograra salvarla justo a tiempo. Eris la miraba sorprendida.

— ¿Me salvaste?— preguntaba la draconequus sin quitar su sorpresa de la cara.

—Sip. Te salvé antes de que mi hermano mayor te matara con eso— al decir eso, bajaba su mirada con pena. La diosa del caos ahora estaba muy impactada.

— ¿¡Hermano mayor!?— gritaba sin poder creer que ese gato o alicornio tuviera una hermana.

— _… Alivio que puse un hechizo para que nadie oiga los gritos de Eris, porque sabía que gritaría cuando dijera eso—_ pensaba Estela melancólica —Sí. El que conociste, es mi hermano mayor. Perdón por las molestias ocasionadas por mi hermano— añadía deprimida.

—Oh. Que molestias, si ¡casi estaba al borde de la muerte!— gritaba Eris furiosa.

—… Lo siento. Hubiera llegado un poco antes, pero vi a tu amiga con el cuchillo en el pecho y pues no lo pensé dos veces, y la llevé aquí— explicaba la yegua. La furia de la draconequus desaparecía.

—Oh. No te preocupes. Discúlpame. Es que con todo lo que me pasó, me pone furiosa… tu hermano necesita un psicólogo o un psiquiatra urgente o mejor dicho, hay que mandarlo al manicomio— decía la susodicha molesta.

—Sí, lo sé. Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo. Ji, ji— se reía un poco Estela.

—Mmmmmm. A todo esto ¿Qué pasó con ese gato? O mejor dicho ¿Qué pasó mientras estaba inconsciente? Además de estar en el hospital— preguntaba curiosa.

—Pues… lo que pasó fue…— la alicornio empezaba a contarle lo que había sucedido. Después de rescatar a Eris de una muerte segura y todo lo demás —Y eso fue lo que pasó…— terminaba de contar la yegua y la aludida se quedaba en silencio por unos segundos.

—Vaya hermano mayor que tenéis— decía la draconequus con un tono algo burlón.

—Sip.

—… Entonceeeees solo tengo el ¿uno por ciento?— preguntaba Eris intrigada.

—Sí. Con esa pequeña parte de tu magia, te salvaste de morir por falta de magia del caos— decía Estela con una pequeña sonrisa. La draconequus estaba un poco molesta.

—Oh genial. Tendré que esperar hasta que tenga toda mi magia de nuevo— decía fastidiada. La alicornio no decía nada, solo miraba a otro lado con tristeza. Eris notaba eso y le preguntaba —T-tendré mi magia de nuevo ¿verdad?

—… Claro que tendrás tu magia de nuevo, pero… — la yegua se quedaba callada de golpe.

— ¿Pero qué?— la aludida se empezaba a preocuparse.

—… Tendrás que esperar un gran tiempo para que tu magia esté al cien por ciento— decía Estela con lastima.

— ¿C-cuando sería eso?— preguntaba la draconequus un poco aterrada.

—Como unos treinta, cuarenta o tal vez, cincuenta años— cuando dijo eso, Eris se quedaba en shock.

— ¿¡Cincuenta añooooooos!? ¡No puedo esperar tanto!— se quejaba y quería levantarse para golpear la almohada con rabia, pero no podía.

—Lo siento por eso, Eris. Yo quise hacer algo más, pero no pude— decía Estela sintiendo lastima por ella.

—Grrr. Ya que… de igual forma, eso me pasa por ir de pendeja e intentar derrotar a tu hermano— mencionaba la aludida enojada consigo misma.

—Eris. No te inflijas. Nadie sabría qué pasaría eso— decía tratando de calmarla.

—Sí, lo sé, pero… yo…— la diosa del caos se quedaba callada. Parecía que quería decirle algo, pero no podía y se quedaba en silencio. Estela veía eso y no decía nada tampoco, porque la entendía. Miraba un momento el reloj que estaba en la pared y observaba que la hora de visita terminaría. La alicornio blanca se levantaba y su cuerno brillaba haciendo que esté encapuchada de nuevo.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir. Te dejaré descansar y le diré a la doctora que despertaste— decía Estela empezando a retirarse, pero antes de que saliera, Eris la detenía.

— ¡Espera!— la yegua giraba su cabeza para mirarla curiosa —Entonces este es el adiós ¿no?

—Sip. Tengo que regresar a mi hogar y después pensar qué hacer con el asunto de mi hermano. La verdad no importa como lo atrape, porque él se escapa como un profesional y no sé cómo lo hace— decía Estela fastidiada.

—Ya veo, pero… ¿Segura que tiene algo de bondad ese tipo?— preguntaba la draconequus alzando una ceja.

—Sí. Segura, porque si no, no hubiera salvado a tu amiga— decía la aludida con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que la diosa del caos se quedara sorprendida a lo que dijo. Sin más, Estela se despedía y salía por la puerta para cerrarla detrás de ella.

 **Un rato después**

La susodicha estaba sentada en la roca de siempre en su forma de gata mirando el cielo nublado, estaba pensativa.

— _Mi hermano… la salvó. La verdad no me esperaba eso, pero además… yo pude salvar a alguien o mejor dicho, a dos chicas de la muerte… yo no me lo creo… bueno, tengo que encontrar a mi hermano… creo que ya tomé mi decisión, aunque no me gusta… pero es eso o seguiré en las mismas…—_ pensaba insegura sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

 **Mientras tanto, en otra Equestria**

En el reino mágico de Equestria. Era de noche, todos los ponis dormían plácidamente, aunque en el castillo de Canterlot, en un pasillo que no había guardias a la vista, estaba caminando la princesa Luna para dirigirse a su habitación para entrar al mundo onírico, pero de repente, la yegua se detenía de golpe. Tenía una pezuña levantada y un casco trasero levantado, miraba a la nada y no se movía como si estuviera paralizada.

Por detrás de Luna, aparecía una silueta negra que tenía forma de un alicornio. Con un casco delantero pasaba por el casco trasero de la princesa, deslizándola por el casco, pasando por su flanco, lo apretaba un poco para luego deslizar el casco por el lomo. Tocaba una de sus alas hasta llegar a una de sus mejillas. La yegua no reaccionaba ni nada por el estilo. La silueta le acariciaba la mejilla y movía sus labios un poco. Lo único que se veía de la silueta, eran sus ojos amarillos.

—Je, je, je. Esto será divertido ¿verdad Lulu? Je, je, je ¿Por qué no vemos cuanto aprendió tu querida aprendiz, Lulu? Je, je. Pero de una forma muy exagerada. Je, je, je, je— se reía de forma infantil y sonreía haciendo que se viera sus dientes.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Para entender más la parte de Eris y la pegaso Venus, ver mi fic terminado "el lamento de Eris".**


	10. La maestra y la aprendiz nocturna

**Capítulo 9: La maestra y la aprendiz nocturna**

Era otro día o mejor dicho, de noche para Estela. La gata estaba sentada frente a una mesa comiendo en la intemperie ya que estaba cenando. Se oían los grillos y la luna estaba en lo alto iluminando a la susodicha.

Estaba comiendo un sándwich y tomaba un vaso de leche, pero comía lentamente ya que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

— _Mmmmm. Hace una semana que no siento el poder de mi hermano… espero que no esté haciendo otra ilusión… aunque no creo que le guste repetir lo mismo una y otra vez…—_ pensaba Estela y suspiraba deprimida mientras mordía su sándwich. Cuando terminaba de cenar, daba un gran bostezo tierno —Vaya, tengo sueño. Creo que no he dormido muy bien últimamente. Ji, ji— daba una risita. Con un chasquido desaparecía la mesa y se acostaba en el césped mirando el cielo nocturno — _… Ya no estoy segura. Mi hermano… ¿salvó a la pegaso?... Yo… no sé qué pensar… el único que me podría aclarar mi mente… es hablar con mi hermano frente a frente… pero ¿Dónde estará ahora?_ — decía en su mente sin despegar su vista de la luna.

 **Mientras tanto en una Equestria que también era de noche**

En Canterlot, más precisamente, en el jardín del castillo. Estaba una alicornio azul que era nada menos que Luna. La princesa miraba la luna en lo alto con una expresión de seriedad y el viento acariciaba su rostro. Podía seguir toda la noche ahí viendo la hermosa luna, pero el silencio fue roto por una voz femenina que se escuchó por detrás de ella.

—Ya estoy aquí, maestra— Luna se volteaba para ver a una potrilla de pelaje marrón, crin de color marrón oscuro, ojos amarillos, alas de murciélago y un cuerno de unicornio, aunque algo curvo hacia arriba, y una cutie mark de una esfera de oscuridad.

—Me alegro que vinieras, Darkwing. Mi querida aprendiz— decía la alicornio con una sonrisa. Las dos se acercaban para darse un abrazo y se separaban para luego escuchar una voz cansada.

—Espero que sea importante. Estaba soñando muy rico con hermosas y sexys yeguas— comentaba un fénix que aterrizó en el lomo de la potra. Era negro con detalles rojos en las plumas del final de sus alas y cola. La potrilla rodaba sus ojos.

—Dark Cloud, no había necesidad que vinieras ya que solo me llamó a mí— decía Darkwing un poco fastidiada.

— ¿Y perderme algo interesante? Eso jamás. Además que me dio curiosidad por saber lo que te quiere mostrar. Así que Luna, dale. Muestre esos flancos digo muestre lo que quiere mostrar. Je, je— mencionaba el fénix con un tono algo pervertido.

— ¡Dark Cloud!— exclamaba la potrilla sombría mirándolo con enojo. La princesa se reía un poco.

—Je, je. Ok, ok. Como el fénix tiene tantas ganas de saber lo que quiero enseñar, pues síganme y no se pierdan— decía Luna extendiendo sus alas y despegaba del suelo para empezar a volar por el cielo. Dark Cloud empezaba a aletear sus alas siguiéndola igual que su compañera.

Los tres ahora estaban volando por el cielo nocturno. La alicornio de la noche estaba algo adelantada mientras Darkwing miraba a su mentora un poco preocupada.

— ¿Aun sigues preocupada por eso?— murmuraba el fénix para que no le oiga Luna.

—Sí. Una semana que está actuando un poco extraña y me preocupa, y no me lo quiere decir— susurraba la potrilla preocupada.

—Oh vamos, amiga. No te pongas así. Recuerda lo que decía Mike, puede ser que esté en sus "días". Je, je— murmuraba Dark Cloud con burla.

—Eso no fue lo que dijo Mike— decía Darkwing mirándolo con seriedad.

—Sí, lo sé, pero sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no?— la potra suspiraba.

—Si… espero que no sea nada y solo esté estresada, supongo— murmuraba preocupada y no se daban cuenta que Luna daba una sonrisa maliciosa.

Seguían volando por un rato hasta que la princesa bajaba a un bosque para aterrizar en el suelo igual que Darkwing y su compañero aterrizó en el lomo de la potrilla.

—Es por aquí. Síganme— decía la alicornio azul para empezar a caminar. La potra la seguía de cerca por un lado.

—Emmmm. Maestra ¿Para dónde vamos?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Ya lo verás, mi querida aprendiz. Je, je. Ya lo verás. Je, je— se reía algo infantil. Darkwing estaba extrañada y a la vez preocupada por esa risa.

El bosque era silencioso y tranquilo. No se movía ninguna hoja, solo se oían sus pasos y nadie decía nada por el camino. La potrilla miraba alrededor confundida y Dark Cloud veía… los flancos de Luna, no despegaba su vista de ellos con una sonrisa pervertida.

—…— Darkwing no sabía en donde estaba. El bosque se ponía un poco más oscuro ya que la luz de la luna era tapada por las hojas de los árboles.

—Darkwing ¿conoces este bosque?— susurraba el fénix mirando alrededor ya que la oscuridad del bosque, le tapaba la hermosa vista.

—No sé si he estado en este bosque antes. Hay muchos bosques que son iguales, los mismos árboles, arbustos, cuevas, pero lo que lo diferencia son las criaturas que viven ahí, supongo— murmuraba la aludida pensativa.

—Sip. Es difícil distinguir un bosque, si no sabes si has estado por lo menos una vez— decía Dark Cloud en voz baja pensativo con una ala bajo su pico.

Seguían caminando en silencio hasta que veían un claro a lo lejos y en unos segundos, habían llegado al claro. Luna se detenía en seco igual que su aprendiz.

—Ya llegamos, mí querida aprendiz. Je, je— decía la princesa sin voltearse a verla. Darkwing estaba confundida, aunque Dark Cloud estaba maravillado ya que observaban que había algo en el centro del claro.

Era una estatua de una gata antropomórfica adolescente casi adulta, vestida con una toga. Estaba en una pata con una garra hacia arriba sosteniendo un vaso de leche en la garra que estaba alzada. La gata estatua sonreía.

—Emmmm ¿Y esa estatua maestra?— preguntaba la potra confundida. El fénix empezaba a volar para ver mejor a la estatua y más por los lados.

— _Aunque sea una estatua, tiene un sexy cuerpo. Je, je—_ pensaba Dark Cloud mirando la estatua por la retaguardia.

—Bueno Darkwing, esa estatua es de la Diosa lechera— decía la alicornio azul con una sonrisa un poco infantil.

— ¿Diosa lechera?— preguntaba la potrilla extrañada ya que era la primera vez que escuchaba eso.

—Se nota que es lechera. Je, je— mencionaba el fénix con voz baja al estar volando frente de la estatua y miraba el gran busto que tenía la gata estatua.

—Sí, así es. Esa es la Diosa que nos trae la leche todas las mañanas— decía la princesa un poco dramática con una pezuña señalando a la estatua.

— ¿Qué nos trae la leche? ¿No lo trae siempre Milky Way?— preguntaba Darkwing con una expresión de no entender nada.

—Nop. Ella es una enviada de la gran Diosa de la leche— comentaba con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Emmmmm. Maestra, no quiero ser irrespetuosa ni nada por el estilo, pero al menos, esa ¿Diosa existe o por lo menos se menciona en los libros? Porque nunca he escuchado de una Diosa lechera— decía la potrilla con una mueca de confusión.

—Porque era demasiada "rica" para estar en esos libros. Les daría un ataque a todos. Je, je— mencionaba Luna con un tono bromista.

—Se nota que les daría un ataque al ver una belleza de gata como ésta. Je, je— comentó Dark Cloud aterrizando en el hombro de la gata estatua.

—Emmmmm. Ooookei… pero maestra ¿para qué me has traído aquí?— preguntaba la potra confundida.

—Je, je. Que buena pregunta ¿no lo crees?— la princesa caminaba por el claro sin dejar de sonreír — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué haces aquí? Es una buena pregunta. Je, je.

—Emmmm. Maestra ¿estás bien?— Darkwing se empezaba a preocupar mucho por su extraña actitud.

—Sí, estoooooy bien. Je, je— decía la alicornio azul y se paraba frente a la estatua mirando a la potrilla. El fénix que estaba en el hombro de la gata, la miraba con detenimiento, también estaba un poco preocupado por Luna —Tan bien que te voy a dar una lección muy "especial" y muy avanzado. Je, je. Entonces pensé que este lugar sería el indicado ¿no lo crees? Je, je.

— ¿Una lección? Emmm. Ok ¿Y de que se trata, maestra?— preguntaba un poco calmada, aunque esa risa le daba un poco de escalofríos—… _¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto?—_ pensaba preocupada.

—… Je, je. Muy fácil, mi querida aprendiz. Lo que tienes que hacer es…— la princesa extendía sus alas de golpe y un aura negra rodeaba a la alicornio azul —Tienes que vencerme… mi querida aprendiz— agregaba con una sonrisa perversa.

 **Mientras tanto con Estela**

Ella estaba viendo una revista que tenía en sus garras mientras estaba recostada en una silla de playa flotante en el cielo, pero con una lámpara a un lado de ella. Se notaba que aún no quería dormir.

Estaba concentrada con su revista hasta que de repente, lanzaba la revista hacia atrás para luego sentarse de golpe al sentir un poco del poder de su hermano.

—Ya te habías tardado, hermano— suspiraba un poco deprimida. Empezaba a flotar y desaparecía la silla —Muy bien, voy para allá y espero encontrar las respuestas de lo que pasó en la dimensión de Eris— con un chasquido, abría un portal para atravesarlo y se cerraba detrás de ella.

 **Al otro lado del portal**

Estela estaba en el cielo nocturno de Equestria, más precisamente, cerca de la ciudad de Ponyhattan.

—Ok. La presencia de mi hermano, está por aquí— decía mientras flotaba por el cielo de forma veloz en una dirección en concreto —… _Mmmmmm. No sé porque, peroooo ésta dimensión se me hace muy familiar y no hablo de que sea otra Equestria—_ pensaba extrañada ya que sentía una que otra presencia familiar en otra parte, pero se concentraba en buscar a su hermano.

Estuvo un rato flotando hasta que llegaba al dicho bosque. Bajaba un poco para seguir flotando y seguía el sendero que tomó Luna junto con Darkwing.

— _…_ Espera un momento— la gata se detenía de golpe y miraba alrededor por un momento — ¿Desde cuando este bosque estaba aquí? No recuerdo haber visto uno por aquí… aunque es compresible que cada Equestria sea diferente, pero a mí no me estés jodiendo, hermanooooo— tuvo que echarse para atrás y esquivaba dos árboles que se chocaron entre sí con la intención de aplastarla. La felina estaba sorprendida —… Genial… pero ¿Que inventadera es esto? Ahora ¿me está atacando un bosque?... …— suspiraba fastidiada y se pasaba su garra a la cara —… Cuando mi hermano se pone a inventar… se pone muy creativo… aunque eso signifique que no tenga nada de lógica…— pasaba a un lado de los árboles que intentaron aplastarla para seguir flotando, pero esta vez, iba un poco más rápido, aunque tenía cuidado de lo que pase adelante.

Unos árboles a lo lejos, se sacudían haciendo que varias de sus hojas se salían y quedaban flotando por un breve momento. Estela veía eso sorprendida.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Hojas navaja?— a su respuesta, las hojas fueron rápidamente hacia la gata girando de forma veloz como si fuera unas mini sierras. La susodicha chasqueaba su garra apareciendo una barredora de hojas en sus garras para luego dar una gran soplada a esas hojas haciendo que se clavaban en los troncos de los árboles, pero por accidente, era tan potente que volaba todas las hojas de todos los árboles que había a su alrededor dejándolo solo su tronco o sea un árbol seco —Ups. Creo que lo tenía al máximo, pero bueno— desaparecía la barredora de hojas para seguir flotando en la misma dirección —Ya estoy cerca, lo puedo sentirlo y además… siento a alguien más, pero está muy débil— se estaba empezando a preocupar. Así que flotaba más rápido para llegar a tiempo.

Estaba esta vez en la parte oscura del bosque que la luz de la luna no llegaba, pero Estela con un chasquido, hacía aparecer una linterna flotante a un lado para ver por dónde iba. La gata miraba alrededor temblando un poco.

—… ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que me lanzara un…?— no tuvo tiempo de terminar lo que iba a decir ya que apareció de golpe un árbol con una gran boca en el tronco con dientes afilados que daba un grito que dejaría sordo a cualquiera. La aludida se sobresaltaba del susto y caía al suelo de trasero. El árbol que había aparecido, desapareció de golpe —Ay. Sabía que me lanzaría uno de esos screamer barato… no te asusta, solo te dejan sordo— se sobaba su retaguardia y se levantaba para sacudirse su túnica —Bueno, por lo menos no fue…— se escuchaba un fuerte ruido al lado suyo sobresaltándola del susto, miraba en donde vino el ruido y era que un árbol explotó, solo quedaba su base —… ¿Es en serio?— estaba fastidiada. Solo se elevaba un poco para seguir flotando por el sendero.

Ya no había más contratiempos. Solo siguió flotando hasta ver un claro más adelante y en unos segundos, ya entraba al claro para detenerse de golpe y observaba impactada lo que veía. La linterna que aún seguía flotando, desaparecía.

—Oh no…— se podía observar unas partes del claro chamuscado y unos pequeños cráteres, aunque la estatua de la gata, estaba intacta, sin ningún rasguño. Se veía a Luna de espalda mirando a la estatua, pero lo que la dejaba en shock, fue al ver a Darkwing en el suelo en un extremo del claro y también a Dark Cloud que estaba de espalda. Estaban sin fuerzas y la potrilla intentaba levantarse, pero no podía, estaba muy cansada y tenía unos moretones por todo su cuerpo, y respiraba agitada.

—… M-maestra…— la potra intentaba sentarse aun jadeando —… P-por f-favor reaccione… L-Luna…— la princesa no le hacía caso. Solo miraba la estatua con una sonrisa.

—… … Je, je. Veo que llegaste, hermanita ¿Qué tal el bosque? Muy alucinante ¿verdad? Je, je, je— se reía un poco la alicornio azul sin voltearse a ver a la gata que aterrizaba a un par de metros de Luna. Darkwing se quedaba confundida.

—… _¿Quién es esa gata?—_ pensaba la potrilla con curiosidad. El fénix como podía se levantó, aunque cayó de cara, pero podía ver a Estela.

—… _¿Ya estoy muerto? Porque estoy viendo a una hermosa ángel gatita—_ decía en su mente Dark Cloud sin dejar de ver a la gata.

—Hermano ¿es en serio?... Esto ya es caer muy bajo. Usar a Luna y lastimar a su propia aprendiz— reclamaba la felina señalando a Darkwing.

—Je, je. Hermanita, hace muuuuuucho tiempo, ya he caído al fondo, al abismo, el fondo sin fondo. Je, je.

—P-pero tú nunca lastimarías a un potrillo o potrilla, tú lo dijiste— contradecía la aludida a Luna.

—Je, je. Si, lo dije, peeero esta potrilla no es normal ya que sabe pelear y no lloraría por todo ni por los golpes o sea su infancia fue arruinada por Sombra, era mala, se pasó al lado bueno y bla bla bla— decía la princesa con burla. Su hermana se quedaba viendo a la alicornio.

—… Por favor, detén todo esto hermano. Sal del cuerpo de Luna— suplicaba Estela con tristeza. La potrilla se quedaba sorprendida por lo que escuchó.

—Je, je ¿Por qué? Si me estoy divirtiendo— Luna daba una vuelta completa como si estuviera modelando y se ponía de frente para verla con una sonrisa infantil —Je, je. No saldré de este cuerpo… todavía. Je, je.

—…— la gata no decía nada, solo miraba al suelo deprimida. Darkwing miraba a la felina y veía que apretaba sus dientes.

—Je, je. Déjame decirte algo. Ésta pelea fue muy decepcionante. Je, je— la princesa miraba a la potrilla y ella miraba la que era alguna vez su mentora —Estoy decepcionada de ti. Creía que eras más fuerte, pero por lo visto, solo jugabas a ser heroína. Je, je— se reía un poco burlona.

—… … … ¿Q-quien eres tú?— preguntaba Darkwing mirándola con un poco de seriedad y adolorida.

— ¿Eh? Soy yo… Lunaaaaa… estás pensando que no lo soy ¿verdad? Je, je— decía la alicornio azul con una sonrisa infantil.

—Después de oír toda la conversación de la gata contigo, me da a entender que no eres mi maestra— comentaba la potrilla mientras intentaba levantarse.

—Ooooohhhh. Pero que lista, te aplaudo, mi querida aprendiz— Luna aplaudía con sus pezuñas de forma sarcástica.

— ¡Deja de llamarme así! Solo mi maestra lo hace— exclamaba la potra al estar completamente parada y la miraba enfadada.

—Je, je. Ay, que ilusa. Yo soy tu maestra. Je, je.

—Lo que veo, es el cuerpo de mi maestra, no a la maestra que conozco— decía la aludida molesta.

— ¿Sabes qué? Eso no tiene sentido… ¿o tal vez si? Je, je, je— se reía la princesa burlona. Darkwing no se movía del lugar, aunque sea el cuerpo de Luna y no su mente, no podía lastimarla. Tenía mucho aprecio al ser su mentora, maestra hasta la consideraba una madre. La potrilla apretaba sus dientes ya que no sabía qué hacer. Dark Cloud se levantaba y volaba un poco adolorido para estar a un lado de su compañera. La alicornio azul miraba a la gata con una sonrisa infantil.

—Je, je. Bueno, como la aprendiz se rehúsa a pelear conmigo que es una decepción. Je, je. Entonces quedas tu hermanita. Je, je— Estela alzaba la vista de golpe al escuchar eso.

— ¿Q-que?— la aludida estaba sorprendida de lo que dijo.

—Je, je. Pues lo que digo es ¿Qué harás hermanita? ¿Pelearás conmigo o huirás y no harás nada… como siempre? ¿Eh? Je, je, je, je.

—Yo…— la felina estaba insegura que hacer —… … … Yo…

—Sí, dímelo. Fuerte y claro— ponía una pezuña en una de sus orejas para escucharla.

—… _Admítelo Estela, sabes que en algún momento, esto pasaría… y no hay otra solución… razonar es imposible… como siempre… buscar las respuestas que quiero… no es posible… no puedo seguir evitando esto, aunque me duela… la única solución que me queda es…—_ pensaba Estela insegura, pero de repente, se daba una cachetada así misma dejando sorprendidos a Darkwing y al fénix hasta Luna estaba sorprendida. La gata se sobaba la mejilla adolorida —Auch…— se sacudía la cabeza para mirar a la princesa o mejor dicho, al cuerpo de Luna —… ¡P-pelearé contra ti… Dark Soul!— exclamaba la susodicha un poco determinada mientras señalaba con su garra a la alicornio azul.

—Oh vaya, que sorpresa— decía Luna sorprendida, pero luego sacudía su cabeza para mirarla con su típica sonrisa —Por fiiiiin, mi hermanita peleará conmigo. Je, je, je, je. Ok, Estela. Je, je. Veamos lo que eres capaz, hermanita. Je, je, je, je— los ojos de Luna brillaban un momento en amarillo para volver a sus ojos normales de nuevo. Estela estaba insegura por lo que decía y lo que haría, pero ya no había marcha atrás y después de tanto tiempo, los hermanos Soul, se enfrentarían de una forma muy diferente a lo que sería un enfrentamiento.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Los ocs Darkwing y Dark Cloud son propiedad de mi amigo Silverwolf850, le agradezco mucho de que me los haya prestado para estas partes que vienen.**

 **Además les invito a leer sus fic de Mike y la patrulla Harmony, que es toda una aventura XD además que esta parte es cuando Darkwing es una potrilla, pero una parte que nadie sabe que pasó todo esto ni siquiera Mike lo sabe :v**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	11. La decisión de Estela

**Capítulo 10: La decisión de Estela**

Estela estaba insegura con lo que estaba haciendo, pero aun así, se ponía en posición ofensiva mirando a Luna que le dedicaba una sonrisa infantil.

—… ¿Empiezas tu o empiezo yo? Aunque da igual quien empieza ¿no? Je, je, je— la alicornio azul le disparaba un rayo mágico, pero de color negro hacia la gata. La susodicha rápidamente, chasqueaba su garra para aparecer un escudo de magia frente suyo para protegerse del ataque, pero la princesa emprendía vuelo y volaba velozmente hacia la felina a una velocidad abismal. Estela asustada, se lanzaba a un lado haciendo que pasara de largo, aunque sus cascos se clavaban a un árbol y se impulsaba hacia la gata nuevamente. La felina rápidamente desaparecía por un chasquido esquivando la embestida y aparecía en el cielo, pero Luna giraba su cabeza para mirarla de forma lunática y le disparaba de su cuerno un rayo mágico, aunque cuando se estaba acercando, se formaba un puño el rayo mágico. Estela chasqueaba su garra para hacer aparecer dos guantes de box en sus garras, los ponía en frente para detener el ataque, pero fue arrastrada por el cielo hasta que desapareció el puño.

La gata respiraba un poco agitada, aunque una sombra la cubría haciendo que la felina alzara su vista para ver a la alicornio azul más alto en el cielo con las alas extendidas y con una sonrisa maniática.

— ¡Ahí voy, hermanita! Ja, ja, ja, ja— se reía la princesa mientras empezaba a girar en su propio eje rápidamente haciendo que fuera como un taladro y fue hacia Estela que se echaba a un lado justo a tiempo para que pasara de largo, y atravesaba todos los árboles que tenía en frente por un lado del claro.

La gata aterrizaba en el suelo para ver arboles destrozados por donde pasaba la alicornio.

—Oh vaya ¿Desde cuando Luna tiene tanta fuerza?— preguntaba Dark Cloud asombrado.

—No lo sé. Será por…— la potrilla fue interrumpida por la felina que no apartaba la vista por donde se había ido Luna

—Es por mi hermano. Cuando posee un cuerpo, su poder y el de Luna se combinan entre si haciendo que sea más fuerte que antes— explicaba Estela muy preocupada.

—Aaaaaa con razón que Luna nos dio una paliza de lo lindo y eso que teníamos el bankai— decía el fénix sobándose sus alas.

—Pero eso significa que… tu. Emmm. Hermano ¿es muy fuerte?— preguntaba Darkwing preocupada.

—Sip. Por desgracia así es— decía la gata suspirando deprimida, pero en eso, se veía salir de entre los arboles una pequeña esfera que se acercaba al trio rebotando un poco hasta chocar con un casco de la potrilla.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?— preguntaba la potra a punto de agarrar la esfera con una pezuña, si no fuera por Estela.

— ¡Cuidado!— la felina la empujaba alejándola de la esfera antes de que se produjera una pequeña explosión de confeti y estaba chamuscado en esa parte del suelo. Darkwing miraba el lugar donde explotó quedándose sorprendida igual que Dark Cloud.

—Vaya, estuvo cerca— decía el fénix sin quitar su expresión de sorpresa.

—Je, je, je ¿Qué pasa? ¿No les gustó mi regalo? Je, je— los presentes escuchaban la voz de Luna arriba. Alzaban la vista para ver a la alicornio volando de forma estática en el cielo que tenía los cascos delanteros cruzados y con su típica sonrisa.

— ¿Eso era un regalo? Yo prefiero que me regalen una revista con yeguas sexys, no que me explote en mi cara— decía Dark Cloud un poco molesto.

—Je, je, je. Ah bueno. De igual forma, aún tengo muchos regaaaaaalos para ustedes. Je, je— comentaba entre risitas la yegua lunática con un tono infantil y alrededor suyo, aparecía muchas pequeñas esferas haciendo que el trio se preocupara.

—Oh oh— decían los tres al unísono.

— ¡Tomen! ¡Su princesa de la noche, se los regala! Ja, ja, ja, ja— la alicornio lanzaba todas las esferas en dirección a ellos. Los tres tenían que apartarse por lados diferentes para esquivar las esferas. Estela tenía que esquivar las pequeñas esferas volando hasta tuvo que tele transportarse con un chasquido. Darkwing esquivaba las esferas volando también igual que el fénix para que no los tocaran. Se producía explosiones por todo el claro hasta le llegó a la estatua destrozándola completamente, solo quedaba sus dos patas.

— ¿¡Podrías dejar de disparar esas cosas!?— exclamaba la gata molesta hasta que cuando esquivó una pequeña esfera, apuntaba una garrita de su garra derecha a Luna, brillaba de color blanco y disparaba un rayo blanco. La princesa veía eso, se reía un poco y disparaba un rayo mágico haciendo que los dos se chocaran haciendo un fuerte viento en el lugar. La potrilla al ver eso, miraba una oportunidad de atacarla, pero aun así, no se atrevía a atacar a su mentora hasta que sintió el ala de su compañero fénix posando en su hombro mientras volaba.

—Te entiendo, Darkwing. Tampoco me atrevería a lastimar ese hermoso cuerpo de Luna, pero tampoco no podemos estar de cascos cruzados— decía Dark Cloud compresivo.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no quiero que termine en un hospital en estado crítico por mi culpa— decía la potra impotente. La felina y la alicornio seguían con su choque de poderes hasta que produjo una explosión haciendo que Estela se tuviera que aferrarse al suelo con sus garras para no terminar volando por la explosión. Luna ni se movía del lugar, su melena y cola se movían con locura. Darkwing tenía que taparse sus ojos con una pezuña por el fuerte viento que había y el fénix se agarraba del cuello de la potrilla con sus alas para no ser llevado.

La yegua lunática había aparecido con una tele transportación frente a la gata para darle con una sartén que tenía en su pezuña derecha. La felina rápidamente hacía aparecer una sartén en sus garras para bloquear el ataque. La alicornio empezaba a darle "tajos" en vertical, diagonal u horizontal.

—Je, je, je. Una sartén es mejor que una espada ¿no crees? Je, je— se reía infantil Luna. Estela no respondía, solo bloqueaba los ataques de la sartén que sonaban al chocar dos sartenes entre si hasta que la alicornio desaparecía sorprendiéndola y la buscaba con su mirada, pero en eso, Darkwing alarmada, le gritaba.

— ¡Está detrás de ti!— la gata giraba su cabeza para ver a la princesa con una sonrisa de lunática y la sartén en alto.

— ¡Sorpresa!— pero antes de que le diera, la felina chasqueaba su garra rápidamente para hacer aparecer un caparazón azul en su cuerpecito y se escondía dentro como si fuera una tortuga para recibir el golpe. Fue tanta fuerza que el caparazón se hundió un poco al suelo —Je, je, je. Buena reacción, hermanita. Je, je, je— Estela desaparecía para aparecer a lo lejos aun teniendo puesto el caparazón. Corría para luego saltar y se metía nuevamente en la concha para empezar a rodar a toda velocidad en dirección a Luna. La alicornio daba un salto con el sonido de Mario y miraba por donde iba el caparazón de forma desafiante —Je, je. Bueno, jugaré a tu juego, hermanita. Je, je— su cuerno brillaba para aparecer una concha blanca que cubría todo su cuerpo, galopaba un poco para saltar y se metía dentro del caparazón para empezar a girar hacia la gata. La aludida chocaba contra un árbol para devolverse por donde vino para chocarse con la concha de la princesa. Era un choque de caparazones. Los dos giraban de forma abismal. Dark Cloud que estaba encima de la cabeza de Darkwing, apoyaba a Estela.

— ¡Dale, linda gatita! ¡Enséñale quien manda, enséñale tus garras… o caparazón!— exclamaba el fénix. La potrilla miraba con detenimiento la pelea y apretaba un poco sus pezuñas. Los dos caparazones no se movían del sitio hasta que los dos fueron repelidos hacia atrás para chocarse con un árbol y volvían a chocarse mutuamente para luego volver hacia atrás, y chocaban con otro árbol para embestirse de nuevo. Así estaban chocándose contra los árboles y mutuamente. Los dos no daban tregua hasta los arboles salían volando por la fuerza que se daban contra dicho árbol y cuando iban a chocarse otra vez, el caparazón de Luna daba un salto dejando que Estela pasara de largo para luego dar la media vuelta y la perseguía por detrás. La gata se daba cuenta de eso y con un chasquido, desaparecía para estar detrás de la alicornio.

—Ay no. Eso sí que no. A mí nadie me huele el trasero. Je, je— decía Luna para tele transportarse atrás de la felina y de repente, salía un rayo mágico del hueco del caparazón chocando al caparazón de Estela haciendo que desapareciera y la gata rodaba en el suelo hasta chocarse contra un árbol quedando de cabeza.

—Auch…— se quejaba un poco de dolor, pero en eso, se empezaba a aterrar al ver como la concha de la alicornio, iba hacia ella sin detenerse. La felina no le daría tiempo hasta que se escuchaba un grito.

— ¡Puñales de sombra!— dicho eso, unos puñales hechos de sombra atacaban al caparazón de Luna haciendo que desapareciera de golpe y la princesa caía de cara al suelo. Estela sorprendida, se sentaba para mirar quien había lanzado el ataque y fue nada menos que Darkwing que tenía una expresión seria, aterrizaba frente a la gata — ¡No dejaré que la lastimes, aunque sea el cuerpo de mi maestra, no me quedaré de cascos cruzados viendo como lastimas a alguien indefensa!— exclamaba con seriedad. Dark Cloud que estaba encima de su cabeza, habló.

—Lo que ella decía, no dejaremos que lastimes a esta linda gatita. Si la quieres, tendrás que pasar encima de mí, digo de nosotros— decía el fénix desafiante y movía sus alas como si fueran puños. La felina se sorprendía por eso, aunque hubo una palabra que la molestó.

— ¿ _Indefensa yo? Me ves con cara de damisela en apuro o que cosa—_ pensaba Estela un poco molesta y se levantaba del suelo. Luna se levantaba del piso sacudiéndose como si fuera un perro y salía polvo de su cuerpo. Miraba a la potrilla con una sonrisa infantil.

—Vaya, vaya. Je, je, je. Esta vez ¿pelearás en serio? Je, je, je, je. Pues adelante, mí querida aprendiz. Je, je, je— se reía infantil la alicornio azul.

—… ¿Estas segura de esto?— preguntaba la gata a un lado de la potra con una expresión de preocupada. Darkwing giraba sus ojos para verla y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—Pues claro, aunque sea mi maestra, no puedo quedarme con los cascos cruzados viendo como lastima a otro usando el cuerpo de mi mentora— decía la potrilla determinada para mirar a la alicornio con seriedad. La felina se sorprendía un poco por lo que decía —Vamos Dark Cloud, por la revancha.

—Oh sí. Esta vez, no perderemos nena— decía el fénix determinado.

— ¡Bankai!— cuando decía eso, Dark Cloud se fusionó con Darkwing dejando ver a la potrilla con una armadura de energía oscura con detalles rojos. Con un casco en forma de cabeza de fénix y con la marca de su cutie mark en la pechera de la armadura.

—Je, je ¿Vas a intentarlo de nuevo? Je, je, je— las risitas de Luna paraban de golpe para decirle de forma siniestra y con una sonrisa perturbadora —Pues inténtalo mocosa— la potrilla sin decir nada, voló a toda velocidad hacia la alicornio.

— ¡Garra Sombría!— se creaba unas garras oscuras en las pezuñas de Darkwing para cuando estuvo cerca de su mentora, empezaba a atacarla con sus garras oscuras, pero la princesa los esquivaba con facilidad mientras retrocedía. La potrilla alzaba vuelo hacia arriba para desaparecer sus garras, alzaba su pezuña derecha y gritaba — ¡Aguijón letal!— se concentraba energía oscura formando una esfera negra en su pezuña para luego lanzarla al aire y cuando estuvo frente de ella, le daba una patada haciendo que se dirigiera hacia Luna. La alicornio veía eso con una sonrisa infantil.

— ¡Oh genial! ¿Jugaremos a la pelotita? Porque yo tengo muchas ganas. Je, je, je— la princesa daba un salto, cuando la esfera estaba cerca de ella, le daba una patada con su casco trasero derecho regresándole la esfera a Darkwing.

— ¿¡Que!?— la potrilla se sorprendía de que le devolviera su ataque.

— _Ok. Eso no me lo esperaba—_ decía Dark Cloud en la mente de la potra. La aludida pateaba para devolver la esfera por donde vino. Luna se reía un poco, daba un salto para dar la chilena y regresaba la esfera nuevamente. Darkwing le seguía dándole patadas, pero la alicornio azul no se dejaba, se lo regresaba, aunque cuando se lo devolvía, la esfera se hacía más grande. La gata veía desde el suelo la pelea y observaba como la esfera se hacía cada vez más grande hasta que cuando la princesa la pateó, la esfera era del tamaño de una casa. La potrilla veía que no podía regresarlo, así que tuvo que apartarse haciendo que fuera volando al cielo de forma anormal y se producía una explosión de oscuridad. Darkwing miraba la explosión para luego mirar a la alicornio.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, mi querida aprendiz? Je, je— decía Luna de forma burlona. La potrilla no decía nada, apretaba sus dientes y volaba a toda velocidad hacia su mentora.

— ¡Tridente oscuro!— aparecía un tridente oscuro hecha de rayos en sus pezuñas. Iba volando hacia el suelo cerca de la alicornio para clavar el tridente en dicho suelo y al hacerlo se creaba una explosión de oscuridad. Estela se tapaba sus ojos con un brazo por el viento fuerte que había producido por la explosión. Cuando se disipaba, Darkwing estaba en el suelo con el tridente oscuro clavado en el piso, miraba en donde estaría Luna para ver impactada que no estaba.

— _Oh no. Fue tan fuerte la explosión que la desintegraste—_ decía el fénix en su mente impactado.

—N-no, eso no puede e-estar pasando… no quería matarla… s-solo quería…— la potra se empezaba a asustar al no ver rastro de su maestra por ningún lado. La gata no se mostraba impactada, solo le decía.

—Darkwing, cálmate. Luna o mejor dicho, el cuerpo de Luna, está detrás de ti— al oír eso, hacía que la potrilla se volteara para ver a su mentora recostada en un árbol con un vaso de leche en una pezuña mientras le daba un gran sorbo.

—Je, je, je. Te felicito por esos fuegos artificiales. Je, je— Darkwing suspiraba un poco aliviada de que no la había desintegrado. La alicornio se levantaba y el vaso desaparecía mientras se sacudía el polvo —Bueno, bueno, si no vas a mostrar nada nuevo, iré yo entonces. Je, je.

— ¡Todavía no has visto nada!— exclamaba la potrilla volando hacia ella enojada — ¡Espada Sombra!— aparecía una espada de sombra en una de sus pezuñas para llegar a ella y empezaba a darle tajos, pero teniendo cuidado de no herirla de gravedad. Aun así, Luna los esquivaba con facilidad.

—En serio, que decepcionante resultaste, mi querida aprendiz y tú vas por ahí salvando al mundo. Je, je. Que buen chiste— decía la princesa con burla. La potra seguía dándole tajos, pero no le daba ninguno. Estela observaba como Darkwing seguía tratando de darle con la espada. La gata se quedaba pensativa, aunque sacudía su cabeza y chasqueaba su garra para aparecer a un lado de Luna con una espada hecha de luz sosteniéndolo con su garra derecha para empezar a darle tajos también— Awwwwww. Que tierno. Mi hermanita se unió también. Je, je, je. Esta diversión aumenta. Je, je, je— esquivaba los tajos como un profesional, pero en eso, la alicornio bloqueaba las espada con dos espadas de juguetes que tenía en sus pezuñas y los retenía —Déjenme participar con el juego de las espaditas ¿ok? Je, je, je.

Las dos se alejaban para lanzar una estocada conjunta, pero Luna los bloqueaba con sus dos espadas. La alicornio se tele transportaba para atrás de las dos y lanzaba un tajo vertical hacia Darkwing. La potrilla reaccionó a tiempo para echarse a un lado y esquivaba el tajo, pero no fue lo único que hizo ya que lanzaba una diagonal a Estela que estaba a su lado. La gata lo bloqueaba con la espada, pero fue muy fuerte el tajo que la mandaba hacia atrás.

La potra aterrizaba en el suelo para desaparecer su espada y luego gritaba.

— ¡Látigo de Condenación!— aparecía un látigo encadenado de oscuridad desde su brazo y daba un salto para lanzar un latigazo a su mentora. La aludida al ver eso, daba un salto y lanzaba una de sus espadas hacia ella a una velocidad abismal. Darkwing reaccionaba rápidamente para dar un mortal hacia atrás haciendo que se pasara de largo. La potrilla daba una voltereta hacia un lado mientras lanzaba su látigo a la alicornio. La princesa lo esquivaba echándose a un lado, pero luego tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás para esquivar un yunque que cayó del cielo. Luna alzaba la vista para ver que fue Estela que lanzó eso. La gata hacía aparecer con un chasquido un piano que iba a caer encima de la alicornio, pero se tele transportaba para esquivarlo.

 **(Insertar sonido de un piano cayendo con fuerza al suelo)**

—Je, je, je. Vaya, vaya ¿Las dos están peleando juntas para detenerme? Je, je. Qué lindo. Je, je— se reía con burla la princesa. Darkwing daba una voltereta hacia delante y daba un latigazo hacia Luna, y lograba darle en un flanco de Luna —Auch— se sobaba el flanco — ¿Es en serio? De todos los lugares que pudiste darme un latigazo, tuvo que ser en mi retaguardia o mejor dicho, la retaguardia de Luna. Je, je— la potrilla iba a darle otro latigazo, pero la alicornio en vez de esquivarlo, agarró el látigo con una pezuña haciendo que se quedara sorprendida —Ya me cansé de tus latigazos mija. Je, je— la princesa miraba fijamente a Darkwing, sin ver que a un lado de ella, iba volando Estela con un bate de hierro en sus garras. Cuando había llegado hacia la yegua lunática para darle un batazo en la cabeza. Luna sin voltearse, detenía el bate con una pezuña —Je, je ¿Saben una cosa? Me aburrieron las dos. Je, je— agregaba con una sonrisa maligna. Con la pezuña que tenía agarrado el bate, lanzó con fuerza a la gata que se alejara de ellas mientras con la otra pezuña que aún tenía el látigo de la potrilla que intentaba hacer que lo soltara, su mentora hacía girar rápidamente el látigo junto con la potra al tenerlo en su brazo haciendo que se chocara con Estela que estaba en pleno vuelo enviándolas al suelo violentamente. El látigo desaparecía y las dos se quejaban de dolor, pero aun así, se levantaban del suelo, adoloridas.

— ¿E-estas bien, amiga?— preguntaba Darkwing al estar en cuatro y se sobaba la cabeza.

—Sí. Estoy bien…— la gata también se sobaba la cabeza, aunque en eso, recordaba la última palabra que decía — _Espera… ¿me dijo amiga? Si apenas me conoce—_ pensaba sorprendida.

—Je, je ¿Qué les pareció al conocerse muy de "cerca"? je, je— se reía de forma burlona Luna.

— _¿Sabes algo, compañera? Vamos a terminar como la otra vez—_ decía el fénix fastidiado en su mente.

—No, si yo no lo permito— mencionaba la potrilla sin intenciones de rendirse. La gata miraba la mirada de Darkwing que aunque vería la pelea perdida, aún no se rendía.

— _Vaya diferencia de ver a Darkwing en un fic y a Darkwing en persona—_ pensaba la felina sin quitar la cara de sorpresa. La potrilla empezaba a brillar su cuerno con fuerza.

—Je, je, je. Ahora ¿Qué harás? Je, je— decía Luna curiosa al ver como brillaba el cuerno.

—Esta es una técnica que aprendí gracias a mi mentora Luna. Lo cual le agradezco mucho y con esto— su cuerno brillaba con intensidad — ¡Podré liberar a mi maestra de ti! ¡Rayo Lunar!— lanzaba un gran rayo de su cuerno.

—Oh. Qué bonito rayo. Je, je, je— su cuerno brillaba con fuerza y lanzaba un gran rayo negro haciendo que los dos rayos se chocaran entre sí. Los dos se mantenían en el centro hasta que poco a poco la alicornio azul estaba ganando terreno.

—No… me… puedo… rendir…— Darkwing se esforzaba mucho para dar más fuerza en el rayo, aunque seguía igual y eso que era de noche ya que el rayo lunar se hacía más fuerte si era de noche. La princesa seguía ganando terreno y poco a poco le ganaría. Estela al ver el esfuerzo que daba la potrilla, se quedaba pensativa.

— ¿ _Qué carajo estoy haciendo?... Darkwing está dando de todo y eso que es su maestra… aunque ella pelea contra su maestra… pero yo… ni me atrevo a pelear contra mi hermano… y mira… aquí estoy decidiendo pelear contra…—_ pensaba la gata mirando a Luna que tenía una sonrisa maniática mientras seguía ganando un poco más de terreno con el rayo — _… Mi hermano… y no he hecho gran cosa… y veo como Darkwing pelea mejor que yo… …—_ miraba a la potra que le sudaba la frente por el gran esfuerzo que hacía — _…—_ apretaba sus garras y empezaba a salirle lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos —… _Soy una inútil… mejor me hubiera quedado en casa… y ya está…—_ se lamentaba hasta que una voz le interrumpía sus pensamientos.

—Amiga… necesito tu… ayuda— pedía ayuda Darkwing haciendo un gran esfuerzo de retener el rayo de Luna, pero cada vez se acercaba a la potrilla —… Yo no… puedo hacer esto sola…

—Je, je, je. Ay que potrilla tan estúpida. Debiste pensarlo antes de enfrentarte a tu maestra. Je, je, je. Hubieras quedado viendo el espectáculo y no entrometerte en asuntos "familiares". Je, je, je— se reía su mentora de forma maniática.

—Yo nunca haría eso… no me quedaría al margen viendo… como alguien como tu… lastimas a otros… no sé quién eres… pero lo que me queda claro… es que te voy a detener para… que no uses a mi maestra para… tus cosas malvadas…— comentaba Darkwing con dificultad. La gata miraba sorprendida a la potra.

—Sí, sí, sí. Je, je, je. Era mejor que te hubieras quedado en casa, jugando a las muñecas como una potrilla "normal" y sin hacer papeles de heroína, y creerte una adulta. Je, je, je. Porque esto no es un juego. Je, je. La verdad si lo es… para mí. Je, je, je. Pero si no puedes ni dañarme, es mejor que renuncies y regreses a casa niñita. Je, je, je— el rayo de Luna se potenciaba aún más y estaba a poco centímetro de la potrilla. La susodicha daba todo lo que tenía, pero no era suficiente. Estela bajaba la mirada quedándose pensativa por las últimas palabras que dijo la princesa.

— _… … … Mejor me hubiera rendido… y no perder el tiempo con esa esperanza de… traer a mi hermano de vuelta…—_ pensaba la gata lamentándose y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. Salían lágrimas de sus ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas, pero de repente, escuchó una voz en su mente.

 _— ¿Piensas rendirte?_ — escuchaba una voz femenina. La felina abría sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, miraba alrededor para localizar la voz, pero no la encontraba, aunque veía muy confundida como Darkwing y Luna o el rayo, no se movían del lugar, como si el tiempo estuviera paralizado _— ¿Piensas huir y no hacer nada?_

 _—_ ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? No importa cuanto lo intente, siempre voy a fracasar— decía Estela mirando el suelo con un aura de tristeza.

— _Ya veo, pero si lo haces, todo tu esfuerzo, sería en vano—_ la gata no decía nada, solo se quedaba mirando el suelo — _Puede ser que no hayas logrado nada, pero llevaste días, semanas, años, intentando detener a tu hermano ¿vas a dejarlo así? ¿Vas a arrojar la toalla?—_ la felina seguía sin decir nada — _Si te sientes siempre insegura, no lograrás nada._

 _—…_

 _—Mira a Darkwing—_ Estela alzaba la vista para ver a la potrilla que tenía una expresión de cansancio — _Ella está haciendo un gran esfuerzo con detener a su maestra que está siendo poseída por tu hermano, aunque sea el cuerpo de su maestra lo que ve, ella no se quedaría sentada sin hacer nada viendo como otros sufren, como terminan todo en ruinas, no dejaría que eso pasara, aunque sea inútil de intentar detener un desastre. Al menos lo intentas ¿no?_

 _—…—_ la gata miraba fijamente a la potra, luego bajaba su mirada para ver sus garras.

— _Tú puedes detenerlo, si te esfuerzas al máximo. Solo tienes que intentarlo cuantas veces puedas, solo tienes que creer en ti misma y no tan insegura con lo que haces—_ decía la voz con un tono maternal.

—…— la felina se quedaba meditando un momento hasta que decía —Dime… ¿Quién eres tú?— preguntaba mientras levantaba un poco la mirada.

— _Oh. Solo soy una "amiga" que quiere ayudarte Estela Soul. Recuerda mis palabras y no dejes que tus inseguridades se apoderen de ti—_ la voz se dejó de escucharse y el tiempo volvía a la normalidad. Estela se quedaba pensativa por lo que dijo.

Darkwing ya no podía más, estaba llegando a su límite.

— _Vamos Darkwing. No podemos rendirnos aun—_ decía su fénix en la mente.

— _Eso lo intento… pero Luna es muy fuerte_ — pensaba la potrilla con un gran esfuerzo. El rayo ya la iba a tocar, pero de repente, un rayo blanco salía por un costado de ella que se chocaba contra el rayo de Luna deteniendo su avance. Darkwing confundida, giraba un poco su cabeza para ver sorprendida a la responsable del rayo que era nada menos que Estela que tenía la garra levantada y en una garrita, salía un rayo blanco que detenía el rayo de la princesa. Además que hacía que retrocediera un poco.

—Perdón por tardar. Estaba en un conflicto mental— decía la gata apenada. La potra al verla, le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, amiga. Mejor tarde que nunca— mencionaba Darkwing un poco bromista.

— _Genial. Ahora sí. Vamos a patearle los sexys flancos de Luna—_ decía Dark Cloud en la mente de la potrilla. Ella asentía con la cabeza y miraba a la felina de reojo.

—Vamos. Juntas podemos detenerla— comentó Darkwing determinada. Estela la veía un momento a los ojos para luego sonreírle y asentía con la cabeza. Las dos miraban al rayo y daban un grito de guerra haciendo que el rayo de ambas se combinara, y retrocedía el rayo de Luna. La princesa no se mostraba preocupaba, sino más bien que lo disfrutaba.

—Je, je, je, je. Así que mi hermanita une fuerzas con la chiquilla para ganarme. Je, je, je. Mi hermanita es toooooda una yegua o gata. Je, je, je. Me hace sentir tan "orgullosa". Je, je— de repente, la risa maniática de Luna calló de golpe para mirarlas con una sonrisa siniestra —Pero aun así, no será suficiente— el rayo de la alicornio empezaba a ganar más potencia haciendo retroceder el rayo combinado de ambas.

—No podemos rendirnos… podemos lograrlo…— decía Darkwing con dificultad mientras mantenía el rayo lunar. La gata la veía de reojo y por alguna razón, su inseguridad que sentía desapareció y miraba al frente, específicamente a Luna y aumentó la potencia de su rayo haciendo que retrocediera el rayo de la princesa. Ninguno daba tregua, el rayo se mantenía en el centro y se formaba una bola de energía que creaban por el choque hasta que de un momento a otro, se producía una fuerte explosión que desapareció los últimos arboles del claro y el lugar estaba cubierto de humo, pero poco a poco, el humo se disipaba para dejar ver a un gran cráter en el centro del claro. A un lado, estaba la potrilla sombría sin el bankai y a su fénix a un lado de ella, también estaba a otro lado de la aludida, la gata con su túnica rasgada.

En el otro lado del cráter, estaba Luna tirada en el suelo, parecía que estuviera inconsciente, pero de repente, sus ojos se abrían de golpe y se escuchaba su típica risa infantil. Se levantaba como si nada, aunque tenía algunos moretones por su cuerpo, pero pareciera que ella no sentía dolor alguno.

—Je, je, je. Bravo. Bravo. Menuda explosión. Je, je, je— se reía con burla y aplaudía con sus pezuñas. Darkwing se quejaba de dolor y se levantaba lentamente igual que Estela.

—… ¿Ahora qué? … Ni siquiera juntas podemos vencerla… — decía la potra respirando agitada.

—…— la gata se quedaba pensativa ya que en su mente se repetía la palabra "juntas" —… … ¡Eso es! ¡Ya sé cómo derrotarlo… o estar a su nivel!— exclamaba la felina con una solución. El fénix se levantaba y se sobaba sus alas.

—Pues linda, dilo de una vez para patearle esos flancos que tiene— decía Dark Cloud adolorido. La potrilla miraba atentamente a Estela, pero al hacerlo, la gata se sonrojaba mucho.

—P-pues es una solución… que puede ser que… me odies después de esto…— comentó la felina juntando sus garras de forma tímida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te odiaría?— preguntaba Darkwing confundida.

—Pues… esto…— se ponía nerviosa. Caminaba un poco para ponerse al frente suyo —Solo respóndeme algo… ¿me prestarías tu cuerpo?...— miraba a otro lado sonrojada. La potra al escuchar eso, se sorprendía.

— ¿Prestarte mi cuerpo?— preguntaba la potrilla con sorpresa. El fénix no decía nada, estaba un poco sorprendido y le daba curiosidad eso.

—S-si… es la única forma de detener a mi hermano… si mi hermano está en el cuerpo de Luna combinando sus poderes en sí, entonces… si poseo tu cuerpo… pues con nuestro poder combinado, podemos hacerle frente… creo… — explicaba Estela con nerviosismo. Luna escuchaba desde lejos todo lo que decía la gata.

— _Vaya, vaya, es la primera vez que "robarás" un cuerpo. Je, je—_ pensaba la alicornio con una sonrisa infantil.

—Oh, ya veo… pues adelante amiga. Te puedo prestar mi cuerpo. Si así derrotamos a lo que posee el cuerpo de mi maestra, pues entonces hazlo— decía Darkwing con una sonrisa. La gata se ponía muy nerviosa.

—O-ok— fue lo único que dijo y se acercaba un poco su rostro al de la potrilla haciendo que se sorprendiera un poco al ver la poca distancia que tenían, se ponía un poco roja al mirarla muy de cerca.

— ¿Q-qué haces?— preguntaba la potra nerviosa.

—Esto… que tomaría tu cuerpo…— susurraba Estela con un sonrojo pasando por su nariz.

—E-espera… ¿C-como poseerás mi c—cuerpo?— preguntaba muy nerviosa intentando retroceder, pero la gata la abrazaba del cuello para que no huya.

—Por desgracia… tanto para ti como para mí que es por medio de esto— y antes de que dijera algo más, de forma sorpresiva, le daba un profundo beso en los labios de Darkwing haciendo que quedara impactada. Dark Cloud no decía nada, tenía un pote de palomitas en sus alas que no se sabía de dónde los sacó y se los comía disfrutando el espectáculo.

—Oooooo hermanita. No sabía que esos fueran tus gustos— decía Luna impactada ya que Dark Soul no se lo esperaba para nada y tenía un vaso de refresco con tapa, y con un pitillo que levitaba con su magia para darle unos sorbos mientras lo disfrutaba.

La potrilla estaba paralizada por el beso, no tenía reacción alguna, pero sin poder evitarlo, poco a poco cerraba sus ojos disfrutando ese beso apasionado. De repente, la gata brillaba con intensidad, rompía el beso, aunque la potrilla tenía el hocico abierto. El cuerpo de la felina se volvía intangible como si fuera un humo blanco y se metía dentro de su hocico hasta meterse por completo para luego Darkwing cerrar su hocico de forma inconsciente. El lugar quedaba en silencio y los espectadores no decían nada. Luna tiraba para atrás el vaso vacío que se había tomado.

—Emmmm ¿Darkwing?— preguntaba Dark Cloud al no ver reacción alguna de la potrilla, pero de repente, sus ojos se abrían de golpe y sus ojos brillaban de color verde como los ojos de Estela por un momento para luego volver a la normalidad. La potrilla miraba su cuerpo un momento hasta su retaguardia.

—Vaya, funcionó. No creí que funcionaría— decía Darkwing sorprendida al verse.

—Emmmm ¿eres Darkwing o la linda gatita?— preguntaba el fénix confundido. La potra lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas.

—Para que sepas… la linda gatita, se llama Estela y sí, soy ella— decía Darkwing incomoda por estar usando el cuerpo de otro.

—Oh. Ya veo. Pues supongo que sigues siendo mi compañera, creo— mencionaba Dark Cloud muy confundido y tiraba el pote de palomitas por ahí.

—Je, je, je. Por lo visto, usarás el cuerpo de la chiquilla para así hacerme frente ¿no? Je, je, je— se reía Luna infantil y sus ojos brillaban a amarillo con intensidad. La potrilla la observaba y sus ojos brillaban a verde también con intensidad mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

—Ya basta de huir. Esta vez, no huiré. No prolongaré más esta batalla hermano— decía Darkwing con una mirada desafiante —No dejaré que hagas daño a este mundo. Esta vez, no pienso fracasar— agregaba decidida mientras el fénix se ponía encima de la cabeza de la potra con las alas hacia adelante como si fuera a boxear.

—Je, je, je. Ya veo, ya veo. Pues entonces, ven hermanita y juguemos un poco más. Je, je, je— decía la alicornio azul con una sonrisa maniática y las dos se miraban fijamente. Una de determinación y la otra de lunática.

Continuará.


	12. Una batalla con cuerpos ajenos

**Capítulo 11: Una batalla con cuerpos ajenos**

Dark Soul en el cuerpo de Luna veía con una sonrisa infantil a Estela que estaba en el cuerpo de Darkwing que la miraba con valentía.

—Muy bien, "compañera". Vamos a patearle los flancos. Así que fusionémonos— decía el fénix parado en la cabeza de la potrilla.

—… ¿Fusionar?— Darkwing estaba confundida.

—Sí. Tú sabes linda. El bankai, o sea lo que había dicho Darkwing antes de pelear contra "Luna"— comentaba Dark Cloud lo más obvio del mundo.

—Aaaaaaa ok. Emmmmm ¿Ban…kai?— la potra lo decía incomoda.

—No, no, no, no. Hacelo con más ganas. Grita, grita como lo hace Darkwing y mueve esos flancos como lo hace Darkwing— decía el fénix alentándola.

—Ok— pero en eso, la aludida giraba sus ojos hacia arriba para mirar a su "compañero" muy confundida — ¿Qué?

—Digo, digo, solo grita eso. Je, je, je— Dark Cloud pasaba un ala por detrás de su nuca apenado. La potrilla rodaba sus ojos mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente para luego abrirlo, y exclamaba.

— ¡Bankai!— dicho eso, el fénix se fusionó con Darkwing haciendo aparecer su armadura.

— _Lo hiciste bien. Eso sí fue un grito, preciosa. Je, je—_ decía Dark Cloud en su mente.

— _Oh vaya, me siento… más fuerte que antes—_ pensaba la potra mirando su armadura.

—Je, je ¿Dejarás de contemplarte tus nuevos accesorios o vendrás a pelear? Je, je, je— se reía con burla Luna. La potrilla al oírla, la miraba desafiante y se ponía en posición de ataque —Je, je, je. Es la primera vez que te veo tan decidida. Je, je— la princesa se ponía en posición de ataque también —Pues adelante, hermanita. Enséñame lo que tienes— agregaba con una sonrisa infantil.

Darkwing no lo pensó dos veces ya que su cuerno brillaba y lanzaba un rayo blanco en dirección a Luna y la aludida también lanzaba un rayo de su cuerno, pero negro haciendo que los dos se chocaran y producía una pequeña explosión. La potrilla aprovechaba eso apareciendo a un lado de la alicornio azul para darle una patada en la cara, pero Luna la bloqueaba con una pezuña y la empujaba hacia atrás haciendo que cayera al suelo mientras daba un salto para darle una patada vertical. Darkwing rápidamente, se echaba a un lado esquivando la patada, con su magia hacía aparecer un guante de box en su pezuña derecha para darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero la princesa inclinaba su lomo hacia atrás como si fuera flexible haciendo que la potrilla fallara el golpe. La alicornio de golpe, le daba un cabezazo mandándola a volar hacia atrás. La potra intentaba estabilizar el vuelo y lograba detenerse, pero tuvo que apartarse de ahí por un lado, antes de que le diera con un potente rayo negro.

Darkwing se tele transportaba para aparecer detrás de Luna con la cola de hierro, le iba a darle un coletazo, pero la alicornio, la bloqueaba con su cola que también era de hierro, se oía el sonido de hierro chocándose entre sí. La princesa la miraba con su típica sonrisa y la cola de ella volvía a la normalidad para agarrar la cola de la potrilla, y empezaba a azotarla en el suelo con fuerza haciendo que escupiera un poco de sangre. Luego la giraba en el aire para después lanzarla hacia delante y terminaba rodando en el suelo. Como podía, clavaba sus cuatros cascos en el suelo haciendo un surco en la tierra para lograr detenerse. Respiraba un poco agitada y tenía un hilo de sangre saliendo de su hocico. Se pasaba una pezuña para limpiarse la sangre.

— _Preciosa, tienes que usar los ataques de Darkwing también ¿Tú sabes cómo se hacen o como se llaman sus ataques… al menos?—_ preguntaba el fénix en su mente.

—… _La verdad si, si sé cómo hacerlos… creo—_ pensaba la potra volviendo otra vez a estar insegura. Dark Cloud sentía eso, aunque no sea su "compañera" aún seguía siendo el cuerpo de Darkwing.

— _No te preocupes. Sé que lo harás bien. Solo confía en ti misma y en Darkwing. Total, estas usando su cuerpo—_ decía el fénix intentando animarla.

— _… Ok_ — la potrilla respiraba hondo, pero en eso, veía como Luna iba volando a toda velocidad hacia ella con una pezuña hacia delante. Se sobresaltó de miedo — ¡Garra Sombría!— exclamaba rápidamente haciendo que sus pezuñas se crearan unas garras oscuras, pero lo sorprendente, era que estaba combinado con un color blanco como si fuera una luz. Ponía sus garras delante deteniendo en seco el puñetazo de la princesa. Darkwing se sorprendía por eso — ¿Pero qué?

— _Ok. Eso no me lo esperaba. Se supone que la garra sombría, solo es eso, una garra oscura que no tiene ninguna parte blanca—_ pensaba Dark Cloud sorprendido.

—Je, je, je. Vaya, que sorprendente ¿verdad? Je, je— Luna le iba a darle un puñetazo con su otra pezuña, pero la aludida la detenía con una garra de luz sombría y así tenerla agarrada de sus pezuñas.

— _C-creo que es mi poder combinado con el de Darkwing, o sea yo controlo la luz por así decirlo, supongo y Darkwing…—_ el fénix continuó diciendo.

— _Y Darkwing controla la oscuridad… Vaya, luz con oscuridad u oscuridad con luz. Je, je. Que irónico—_ decía Dark Cloud con ironía.

—…— la potra no decía nada. Solo miraba sus garras de sombras combinado con un blanco luminoso por alrededor. Luna se tele transportaba para estar lejos de la potrilla y la observaba con una sonrisa infantil.

—Je, je, je. No sabía que la luz fuera compatible con la oscuridad. Je, je, je. O ¿si lo sabía? La verdad, no lo sé. Je, je, je— se reía un poco la alicornio. Darkwing seguía mirando sus garras para luego mirar a la princesa y sin decir nada, fue volando hacia ella para darle un zarpazo con una de sus garras, pero Luna daba un salto hacia atrás esquivándolo mientras con su magia, hacía aparecer unas garras en sus pezuñas, aunque hacía que se rompieran las zapatillas que traía — ¡Oigan! ¡Mírenme, soy Wolverine! Je, je, je— se ponía en dos cascos con las garras alzadas.

— _… ¿Sabes algo? No sé cómo una gatita tan linda como tú, tenga de hermano a ese que está dentro de ella ya que se le zafó un tornillo—_ pensaba el fénix.

— _No se le zafó un tornillo, fueron varios tornillos que se le salieron—_ decía Darkwing con molestia. Luna se lanzaba con las garras en alto para desgarrarla.

— Je, je, je ¡Veamos quien tiene las mejores garras, tu o yo! ¡Je, je, je, je!— se reía como lunática y llegaba hacia la potrilla para darle un zarpazo con una garra. La aludida reaccionaba justo a tiempo para bloquearlo con una de sus garras de luz sombría y así la princesa daba zarpazos con sus dos garras con rapidez, pero Darkwing los bloqueaba como podía. La potrilla al bloquear otro zarpazo, daba un salto a un lado y le daba un zarpazo a la alicornio logrando herirla, le dejó una marca de su garra en el hombro de la princesa. Luna no mostraba mueca de dolor, solo giraba su cabeza para mirarla con su típica sonrisa —Je, je, je, je. Bien hecho, hermanita. Lograste herirme. Je, je, je, je— sin previo aviso, le daba una patada giratoria por el suelo o sea un barrido haciendo que la potrilla cayera al suelo de espalda. Darkwing estaba un poco aturdida, pero veía como la alicornio de la noche se ponía arriba de ella con las garras en alto —Je, je, je. Me da curiosidad. Solo se muere Darkwing al ser su cuerpo o también tú te mueres hermanita. Je, je, je. Porque no lo vemos en vivo. Je, je— iba a clavarle las garras en su cabeza, pero rápidamente, los bloqueaba con sus garras y empezaba a forcejear. Tenía las garras de Luna cerca de sus ojos.

— _¡Animo Estela! No quiero que mi compañera se muera, porque si eso pasa, yo…—_ el fénix se callaba de golpe.

—… _No te preocupes… no permitiré que eso pase—_ pensaba la potra y de improvisto, la potrilla alzaba un poco sus cascos traseros y le daba una doble patada en su estómago haciendo que se vaya para atrás y lograba quitarla de encima. La pequeña se levantaba y sus garras desaparecían. Respiraba algo agitada y Dark Cloud suspiraba aliviado. Luna estaba en dos cascos con sus pezuñas sobándose el estómago, sus garras desapareció también.

—Auch. Eso si dolió. Casi me sacas la cena. Je, je, je, je— se ponía en cuatro y le sonreía de forma siniestra —Veamos si sobrevives a esto, hermanita. Je, je, je— su cuerno brillaba con fuerza y aparecía una bola de energía oscura en su cuerno del tamaño de un balón de futbol para lanzárselo que iba a una velocidad anormal. Darkwing al ver eso, rápidamente, se lanzaba a un lado haciendo una voltereta y la bola de energía pasaba de largo chocando contra un árbol a lo lejos, y se producía una explosión. La potrilla miraba lo que dejó la dicha explosión.

—… _Es mi imaginación o esa tipa o tipo le gusta la pirotecnia—_ decía el fénix al ver esa fuerte explosión que dejó otro cráter más en el lugar.

— _Pueeeeees posiblemente—_ pensaba Darkwing con una sonrisa nerviosa y giraba su cabeza para ver a la mentora que se reía infantil.

—Je, je, je. Que hermoso fuegos artificiales. Je, je, je.

—…— la potra se quedaba pensativa para saber que ataque usar hasta que exclamó — ¡Látigo de condenación!— creaba un látigo encadenado desde su brazo, pero la diferencia que no era hecho de oscuridad, más bien, estaba hecho de luz con una aura oscura alrededor.

—… _¿Segura que es el látigo de condenación? Más bien sería el látigo de la luz brillante que te deja ciego—_ decía el fénix en su mente al ver lo brillante que era el látigo.

— _Yo… no tengo idea—_ pensaba Darkwing mirando su látigo con los ojos entre cerrados, pero en eso, sintió algo y tenía que dar un mortal hacia atrás esquivando un mazo que tenía en las pezuñas Luna que golpeó con fuerza el suelo donde estaba la potrilla dejando una forma circular en el suelo. Miraba a la potra con una sonrisa de lunática. La aludida caía en dos cascos y le lanzaba un latigazo a la princesa, pero ella daba un salto esquivando con el mazo en alto.

— ¡Aquí va una entrega especial a mi queridaaaa hermanita! Ja, ja, ja, ja— Luna fue a atacarla rápidamente. Darkwing con miedo, tenía que lanzarse hacia delante rodando por el suelo esquivando el fuerte golpe del mazo que hacía temblar la tierra un poco. La potrilla se volteaba con rapidez y lanzaba el látigo logrando agarrándole de sus cascos traseros.

— _¡La tenemos! ¡A darle!—_ decía Dark Cloud con entusiasmo. La potrilla no lo pensó dos veces haciendo que con el látigo en su brazo, alzaba a la alicornio que dejaba caer el mazo al suelo y desapareció.

— _Esto me dolerá… creo. Je, je, je—_ pensaba Luna riéndose mientras estaba en el aire antes de ser azotada en el suelo de espalda para luego elevarla otra vez y la azotaba en el piso de cara. Estaba azotándola en el suelo de un lado a otro hasta que empezaba a girar en su propio eje, giraba muy rápido hasta que el látigo la soltaba mandándola a volar haciendo que atravesara los arboles de un lado dejando que el claro del bosque se extendiera más. La potrilla respiraba agitada.

— _¿La derrotamos?—_ preguntaba el fénix al no ver señales de la alicornio azul.

—… No, todavía no…— decía agitada aun sintiendo el poder de su hermano. Su látigo desaparecía y no bajaba la guardia.

— _… A todo esto… me está pareciendo raro con tantas explosiones y arboles saliendo volando ¿No debería estar aquí ponis como la guardia de Celestia o Mike o hasta Vulcan que quiere explotar cosas? Con todo esto, no debería pasar desapercibido ¿no lo crees "compañera"?—_ decía Dark Cloud confundido de que no viniera nadie a ver lo que pasaba en el bosque o que alertara a los ponis vecinos al menos.

—Mmmmmm. Ahora que lo dices, es extraño del porque nadie ha venido a averiguar lo que pasa aquí— decía la potrilla extrañada, pero en eso, escuchaba una risa infantil. Darkwing miraba que por donde había salido volando la princesa, regresaba la alicornio caminando como si nada, aunque tenía unos moretones en todo su cuerpo, raspones, su melena y cola estaban despeinadas hasta tenía un hilo de sangre salir de su hocico. El cual se lo limpiaba con una pezuña.

—Je, je, je. Eso es muy fácil de responderte, hermanita. Je, je, je ¿Por qué crees que este bosque está aquí? Je, je, je. Este bosque lo creó tu gran hermano. Je, je, je— la potra no se mostraba sorprendida, porque ella ya lo sabía, si al entrar la atacaba unos árboles, pero el fénix si estaba sorprendido de que creara un bosque de la nada —Je, je, je. Además este bosque es muuuuuuuuuuuy especial. Je, je, je.

— ¿Cómo que "especial"?— preguntaba Darkwing extrañada.

—Pueeeeeeees todo lo que pase en este bosque, nadie lo escuchará fuera de este bosque y además. Je, je, je. Este bosque se llama "el bosque olvidable"… Si, lo sé. Es un nombre muy "original"— decía Luna con sarcasmo.

— _Vaya nombrecito—_ decía Dark Cloud un poco burlón.

— ¿Y por qué se llama así? ¿Es un bosque que nadie lo recordará o que cosa?— preguntaba la potrilla curiosa.

—Más o menos. Je, je, je. Solo que lo que no recordarán, es lo que se adentraron en el bosque o más bien, si le pasa algo malo a "x" ponis. Je, je, je— se reía la princesa infantil.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que…?— la alicornio azul asentía con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Sí, sí, sipi. Si la mocosa muere en este lugar, nadie la recordará ni siquiera sabrán que existió igual que el fénix. Je, je, je, je— Darkwing y Dark Cloud se impactaban al escuchar eso —Je, je, je. Nadie vendrá en su ayuda, están solos en esto. Je, je.

— _Oh vaya, creo que preferí no saberlo—_ decía el fénix preocupado.

—…— la potrilla no decía nada, aún tenía expresión de sorpresa.

—Je, je, je. Creo que debemos seguir con nuestro jueguito ¿no? Je, je, je— se reía Luna un poco y antes de que dijera algo la potra, la alicornio desapareció para aparecer detrás suyo. Darkwing giraba su cabeza para ver a la princesa que tenía una sonrisa siniestra —Je, je. Creo que es mi turno. Je, je, je— y antes de que reaccionara, una cuerda delgada apareció mágicamente para luego amarrar los cascos de la potra haciendo que cayera al suelo para luego elevarla mientras la cuerda se amarraba a su cuerpo y la ponía frente a la cara de la maestra —Je, je ¿Quieres jugar al yoyo? Solo que la diferencia, es que tú eres mi yoyo. Je, je— usaba su magia bajando a Darkwing con rapidez chocándola contra el suelo. La subía, la bajaba con fuerza y la subía nuevamente como si fuera un yoyo para después lanzarla hacia adelante. Cuando la cuerda llegó a su límite, se detenía y dejaba ver los cascos amarrados de la potrilla. La elevaba en el aire para chocarla en el suelo con fuerza enterrando la mitad de su cuerpo.

Luna ni la miraba, solo jaló con fuerza la cuerda sacándola de la tierra para ir con la alicornio mientras la cuerda se amarraba nuevamente a su cuerpo hasta que se ponía frente a la princesa como si estuviera arropada con una manta de recién nacida. Se veía lleno de moretones en la cara de Darkwing hasta le salía sangre de su nariz y además que estaba atontada.

—Je, je, je. Eres mejor que un yoyo normal. Je, je, je, je.

— _Darkwing digo Estela ¿estás bien?—_ decía Dark Cloud preocupado, aunque adolorido.

—… _S-sí, estoy b-bien—_ pensaba la potrilla adolorida.

— _Me alegro, pero haz algo. No me gusta que nos trate como si fuéramos un yoyo para un crío—_ comentaba el fénix fastidiado. Darkwing miraba a Luna con los ojos entrecerrados. La alicornio tenía su típica sonrisa y lanzaba nuevamente a la potra hacia delante. La potrilla tenía que pensar rápido hasta que cuando llegó nuevamente al límite viéndose sus cascos amarrados, exclamó.

— ¡Espada Sombra!— se creaba una espada de luz con algunas manchas de sombra. Lo agarraba con su magia y de golpe, cortaba la cuerda liberándose, aunque caía al suelo de lado. Usaba su espada para cortar la atadura de sus cascos para luego ponerse en sus cuatro cascos adolorida y agarraba la espada con una pezuña. Respiraba agitada viendo como Luna desaparecía la cuerda y aún tenía esa típica sonrisa que no se le iba de su cara.

— _Ok ¿Qué clase de espada es esa_?— preguntaba Dark Cloud al ver ahora la espada "sombra" modificado.

— _Emmmmm. La espada luz ¿manchada?—_ pensaba Darkwing muy confundida mirando la espada.

— _Suena raro._

 _—Sip—_ la potra sin perder el tiempo, fue volando hacia Luna, aunque con un poco de dificultad para darle un tajo, pero ella sin preocuparse, hacía aparecer una espada de juguete que era de colores y tenía un dibujo de una luna en la empuñadura para luego bloquear el tajo. La potrilla no se paró ahí, seguía dándole tajos por todas direcciones con rapidez, pero la alicornio los bloqueaba con facilidad, aunque de forma imprevista, Darkwing al dar un tajo, daba un mortal hacia atrás y daba un barrido por debajo de Luna dejándola confundida. Pasaba por abajo suyo ya que tenía sus dos cascos traseros algo separados y al estar detrás de ella, se levantaba de un salto y daba otro salto hacia atrás para luego exclamar — ¡Gran Murciélago Oscuro!— la potra convocaba un murciélago de fuego mitad oscuro y mitad blanco para después apuntar con su espada a la mentora haciendo que vaya directo hacia ella. La alicornio azul solo giraba su cabeza hacia atrás para ver como ese murciélago iba por ella.

— _... Je, je. Que murciélago más raro—_ pensaba Luna con una sonrisa infantil y cuando la tocó, se producía una gran explosión. La potrilla miraba fijamente en donde lanzó el ataque.

— _¿Ya la vencimos?—_ preguntaba el fénix.

—… No, todavía no— Darkwing se volteaba rápidamente para bloquear un tajo de la espada de juguete de la princesa que la miraba con su típica sonrisa.

 _— ¿Pero qué? Si ella está aquí, entonces…—_ Dark Cloud estaba confundido. La potrilla giraba su cabeza para mirar en donde antes estaba la alicornio azul, solo para ver la mitad delantera de una princesa Luna de peluche y se veía su relleno por el suelo chamuscado _— ¿Luna puede hacer eso?—_ preguntaba el fénix sorprendido.

— _Luna no. Mi hermano si—_ pensaba Darkwing mientras dirigía su miraba a la lunática yegua de la luna. Las dos forcejeaban con sus espadas hasta que la potrilla desvió la espada de Luna a un lado para dar un salto hacia atrás. Las dos se miraban desafiantes. Una con seriedad y algo cansada, y la otra, con una sonrisa perturbadora, aunque no se mostraba signos de estar cansada.

— _Vaya ¿Debe haber una forma de detenerlo? Si seguimos así, puede ser que uno de mis ataques la mate por accidente—_ pensaba Darkwing frustrada, pero de repente, se le venía una idea. Miraba su espada y sin pensarlo, le lanzaba la espada con la punta al frente hacia Luna.

— ¿Qué tratas de hacer con eso, hermanita? Je, je, je— la alicornio de la noche desviaba la espada con su espada de juguete a un lado, pero al hacer eso, la potrilla exclamó.

— ¡Puñales de Sombra!— Darkwing lanzaba puñales hecho de sombra con la punta brillante como la luz hacia la princesa. Luna al ver eso, rápidamente creaba un escudo hacia delante bloqueando el ataque, pero la potra aparecía por un lado con la espada que había desviado para darle un tajo, aunque de forma inesperada, la alicornio se rodeó de un escudo mágico de color negro con líneas azules horizontales haciendo que la potrilla se chocara contra dicho escudo para luego bajar lentamente como si se hubiera chocado contra un vidrio. Luna la agarraba con su magia para luego atraerla hacia ella con fuerza haciendo que se chocara contra el escudo un par de veces para después lanzarla y caía en el suelo rodando un poco hasta quedar boca abajo —Auch…— se intentaba levantarse de forma adolorida hasta estar en cascos, aún tenía la espada en su pezuña.

—Je, je, je, je ¿Qué pasa, hermanita? ¿Te gustó ver muy de cerca mi genial y fabuloso escudo? Je, je, je, je— se reía como lunática. Darkwing gruñía frustrada. Levantaba vuelo para ir hacia ella empezando a darle tajos en el escudo intentando romperlo, pero no le hacía ningún rasguño —Inténtalo con más fuerza. Je, je, je— la potrilla seguía dándole tajos, pero en un momento, se detenía respirando agitada. La alicornio la observaba —Awwww. Pobrecita. Déjame ayudarte a "descansar"— Luna daba un gran salto con la ayuda de sus alas hasta estar muy arriba de ella, pero aún tenía el escudo puesto haciendo que pareciera una bola negra con rayas azules para luego caer de golpe a una velocidad anormal. Darkwing daba un grito de miedo y salía volando de ahí esquivándolo justo a tiempo haciendo que se chocara contra el suelo y se producía un gran temblor por la fuerza que impactó. La potra la miraba impactada.

— _Vaya, otro poco y ya seríamos historia, una historia olvidada—_ decía Dark Cloud un poco aliviado. La potrilla solo asentía con la cabeza por lo que decía el fénix. Darkwing miraba como Luna se volteaba para mirarla de forma infantil.

—Je, je, je. Vamos hermanita. Intenta lanzarme lo que tienes. Ja, ja, ja, ja— se reía la princesa de forma siniestra.

—…— la potrilla se quedaba pensativa para intentar saber que ataque lanzar hasta que le venía en la mente algo. Su cuerno empezaba a brillar con intensidad a un blanco brillante — ¡Rayo Lunar!— disparaba un rayo de su cuerno directo a Luna. Ella despreocupada, era recibida por el rayo que impactaba contra el escudo. Darkwing al ver que no le hacía ningún rasguño a ese escudo, subía la potencia del rayo, pero haciendo que se agotara por el esfuerzo que hacía hasta que en un punto, dejó de lanzar el rayo y respiraba agitadamente. Observaba a la alicornio azul con la cara sudada para ver que el escudo seguía como nuevo.

—Je, je, je, je. Debes intentarlo con una de esas técnicas locas con más fuerza. Je, je, je, je— se reía con burla la princesa.

—… _… Así no lograré hacer nada. Lo único que hago… es cansarme…—_ pensaba la potra frustrada. Había llegado tan lejos como para rendirse y huir, ya no había vuelta atrás. No podía arrepentirse de la decisión que tomó, si no lo derrotaba ahí, entonces todo habrá sido en vano para Estela. Todo ese sufrimiento, soledad, tristeza, no quería seguir siendo una inútil, no quería que otra víctima sufriera. El fénix sentía los sentimientos que estaba produciendo la gata, aunque no sea Darkwing la que estaba en su cuerpo, aun así, era como si ese cuerpo le perteneciera a ella —…

— _Estela, aún podemos vencerla. Así que pase lo que pase, yo te apoyaré y no te sientas así, no estás sola, estoy yo, el magnífico, asombroso y apuesto fénix, y mi compañera oscura y sensual Darkwing—_ decía Dark Cloud con un tono bromista intentando hacer sentir mejor a Estela. Ella se reía un poco.

—G _racias… Dark Cloud—_ pensaba la potra con una sonrisa mirando a Luna.

—Je, je, je. Entonces hermanita ¿Cuál será tu siguiente movimiento sensual? Je, je, je. Mmmmm ¿Qué te parece esto? No haré nada. Solo me quedaré aquí sin moverme con el escudo puesto. Je, je, je. Así que elije tu último movimiento. Je, je. Porque tú y yo sabemos que este combate duró demasiado. Así que aquí ganará tu o yo. Así que ¡adelante hermanita! ¡Dame en todo el pecho, en el pecho!— la princesa se ponía firme y se golpeaba con su pezuña en el pecho de forma retadora.

— _… Ok Estela… estas muy cansada… depende del ataque que use… terminaré agotada… y puede ser que pierda o gane… aquí se acaba si o si… —_ pensaba la potrilla respirando agitada.

— _Pues adelante. Lancemos el mejor ataque que tenemos—_ decía el fénix desafiante en la mente.

— _…—_ Darkwing observaba la espada que había creado con luz y manchas de sombras — _… Tengo una idea…_

 _—Oh genial ¿Harás una carga de victoria de Darkwing?—_ decía su compañero en su mente con curiosidad.

— _Nop… este ataque no será de Darkwing, si no mía. Algo inventada, supongo y diferente a esos que hacen ustedes…—_ pensaba la potrilla con decisión.

— ¿ _En serio? Ok. Quiero verlo—_ decía Dark Cloud interesado.

—... Muy bien, hermano ¡no dejaré que tu dañes a este mundo! ¡No dejaré que mates a ésta potrilla para que sea olvidada! ¿Y sabes una cosa? Tú no eres el único que puede hacer esto— decía Darkwing con seriedad y con la espada en alto.

—… No me digas que harás eso— Luna se quedaba sorprendida por primera vez en todo el combate, pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

—…— la potrilla no le respondió, solo la apuntaba con su espada y exclamó — ¡Game Over… Filo brillante sombría!

En la pantalla, aparecía una pared con líneas blancas en diagonal izquierda y líneas marrones en diagonal derecha. Había una espada brillante tallada en el centro de la pared. Debajo de la espada, había un escrito hecho a computadora con letras mayúsculas y en la esquina inferior izquierdo, tenía otro escrito.

 **.**

 **FILO BRILLANTE SOMBRÍA**

 **Cargando…1…5…10…20…40…80…100%**

El lugar había cambiado a una gran pradera. La alicornio azul observaba alrededor impresionada, el cielo estaba entre blanco y negro. La potra alzaba su espada que brillaba con intensidad, el filo estaba brillando de blanco como la luz y tenía un aura oscura alrededor de dicho filo para luego agarrar la empuñadura con sus dos pezuñas y lo ponía a un lado de su cuerpo.

—Je, je, je. Qué ironía. Pretende derrotarme con uno de esos game over que siempre digo. Je, je, je— Luna miraba a Estela en el cuerpo de Darkwing que empezaba a correr en dos cascos en dirección a la alicornio —Je, je, je. En todos estos años, por fin das la cara contra mí, defenderte y todas esas cosas. Je, je, je— la potrilla escuchaba atentamente lo que decía, pero no se detenía, estaba cerca de ella y casi iba a impactar contra el escudo —Je, je, je. Siempre eres una depresiva, insegura, pero ahora veo que ya dejas tu inseguridad de lado por detenerme. Je, je— la potra daba un tajo horizontal al escudo para luego aparecer desde el otro lado del escudo por atrás de Luna estando de espalda Darkwing con la espada en horizontal y nadie decía nada, pero de repente, el escudo se partía por la mitad y desaparecía, el collar que tenía la princesa se partía cayendo al suelo dejando ver una cortada en el pecho. Luna no quitaba su sonrisa de la cara —Je, je, je. Bien hecho, hermanita. Por primera vez, me has ganado. Je, je. No me lo puedo creer. Je, je, je— se miraba la cortada en el pecho para luego girar su cabeza y decía algo que la impactó ya que nunca se esperó escuchar esas palabras viniendo de su hermano —… Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hermanita.

Darkwing se impactaba y giraba su cabeza para ver que la princesa le sonreía, pero no infantil ni siniestra, sino más bien, de orgullo. Aparecía un aura oscura alrededor de Luna y se iba a una dirección como si fuera humo saliendo de su cuerpo dejando a la princesa sin rastro de esa oscuridad. La alicornio caía arrodillada para después caer al suelo de lado con los ojos cerrados.

El lugar volvía a la normalidad. La espada que tenía la potrilla desaparecía. Ella rápidamente fue hacia Luna para examinar que estuviera bien, ponía una pezuña en su cuello para ver si tenía pulso y respiraba aliviada al sentir que aún seguía viva, solo que estaba inconsciente, estaba temiendo lo peor.

— _Menos mal, porque si no, no sé cómo se lo explicaría a Darkwing—_ decía el fénix aliviado. Los dos se desfusionaron estando Dark Cloud ahora en el lomo de Darkwing, aunque se notaba muy cansado igual que la potrilla, pero en eso, la potra miraba a una dirección, veía el humo negro que había salido de Luna, se juntaba formándose una silueta de un gato hasta que de golpe, se disipó el humo para dejar ver a Dark Soul con su túnica morada de siempre, estaba parado en dos con una sonrisa infantil mirando a Darkwing.

—Bravo, hermanita. Je, je, je. Me ganaste. Algo que yo no esperaba para nada, me quedé flipando la verdad. Je, je, je— se reía un poco el gato oscuro. La potrilla lo miraba inexpresiva. Abría su hocico para luego salir un humo blanco y cuando salió completamente, los ojos de Darkwing volvían a la normalidad y tenía una mirada de confusión hasta que tuvo que acostarse en el suelo de lado, se quejaba de dolor y sentía un gran cansancio.

— ¿Q-que pasó? … ¿G-ganamos?— preguntaba la potra con dificultad y sin dejar de sentir dolores en todo su cuerpo. Dark Cloud se paraba a un lado de su cabeza para verla.

—Si linda. Ganamos— decía el fénix con una sonrisa emocionado.

—Je. Q-que bien… — mencionaba muy cansada y miraba al humo blanco a un par de metros de ella formando a una silueta de un gato igual como el otro, se disipaba dejando ver a Estela con su túnica rosada. Estaba en dos patas mirando a su hermano, respiraba muy agitada. Dark no se mostraba para nada cansado. La potrilla estaba confundida y miraba al felino — ¿E-ese era el que estaba… dentro de Luna?— preguntaba.

—Sí. Así parece…— decía Dark Cloud extrañado con la situación.

—…— los dos gatos no se decían nada. Estela lo miraba inexpresiva, pero luego cambiaba la expresión a una de tristeza y Dark la veía con una sonrisa infantil.

—Déjame decirte que me he divertido mucho. Hace tiempo que no jugamos así. Je, je, je— se reía un poco el gato negro.

—… … Hermano— la gata caminaba lentamente hacia él —Por favor… regresa a casa… conmigo— la felina seguía acercándose, pero algo le agarraba sus patas, miraba abajo para ver una enredadera que sujetaba sus patas para que no siguiera avanzando, alzaba su vista hacia su hermano.

—Je, je, je. Ay por favor ¿en serio no aprendiste nada? Deja de razonar. Eso no funciona conmigo, que te quede claro eso. Je, je, je— decía Dark con una sonrisa mientras le daba la espalda con las garras en los bolsillos y caminaba alejándose de su hermanita. Estela estiraba una de sus garras como si quisiera alcanzarlo.

—Hermano… por favor… — comentaba con una voz deprimida y le salía una pequeña lágrima de uno de sus ojos. Darkwing al ver a la gata, se entristecía y a la vez se enfurecía con el gato. Quería levantarse para darle lo suyo, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba y también le dificultaba hablar hasta Dark Cloud pensaba igual que la potrilla, aunque también no podía. El felino se detenía en seco y suspiraba un poco fastidiado. Sacaba una de sus garras para chasquearlo y abría un portal frente a él. Se volteaba para mirar a la felina.

— ¿Sabes algo, hermanita? Je, je, je. Deberíamos jugar de esta forma otro día, quizás. Je, je, je. Aunque ¿Quieres que te de un consejo, hermanita? Je, je— la gata lo miraba curiosa y se limpiaba la lagrima que le había salido —Es mejor que ya no me persigas. Je, je— Estela se quedaba en shock por lo que decía —Es por tu bien. Si apenas me derrotaste usando el cuerpo de alguien y yo también usaba un cuerpo. Entonces ¿Qué lograrás con eso? Je, je, je. Pero te soy sincero, nunca, jamás, jamás de los jamases, me derrotarás otra vez. Tu sabes mejor que nadie que yo no usé todo el poder para pelear. Solo usé el diez o cinco por ciento al estar en el cuerpo de Luna y mira la paliza que te di. Je, je, je, je— la felina al escuchar eso, bajaba la vista. Ella le daba la razón, si no estuviera en el cuerpo de Luna, sería diferente y Darkwing moriría si o si, aunque usara el cuerpo de la potrilla —Si no entrenas o practicas magia o yo que sé, podrías dar lo mejor de ti misma. Je, je, je. Si no robas magia como lo hice yo, peeero sé que no lo harás ¿verdad? Je, je— Estela asentía lentamente la cabeza. La potra veía eso en silencio, sentía lastima por la gata —Bueno, haz lo que te dije y todo eso. Yo no me quedaré atrás. Je, je, je. Entrenaré como se debe, cuando me dé ganas. Je, je, je, je. Y ya no robaré más magia, es un entrenamiento muy fácil y sin esfuerzo. Je, je, je— la felina alzaba la vista de golpe mirándolo sorprendida por lo que decía.

— ¿Ya no robarás magia?— preguntaba Estela sin quitar la cara de sorpresa.

—Sip. En esta pelea, me di cuenta que debo entrenar, en vez de robar magia. De igual forma, robar magia ya pasó de moda. Je, je, je— se reía un poco bromista —Así que bueno, hermanita. Cuando de verdad estés preparada, búscame, estaré fastidiando por ahí. Je, je, je— se daba media vuelta empezando a caminar hacia el portal —Nos vemos. Je, je, je, je— atravesaba el portal y se cerraba detrás de él escuchándose su risa infantil, pero de repente, el portal se abrió de nuevo y se asomaba la cabeza del gato —Oh, por cierto, es mejor que se vayan del bosque, se los recomiendo. Je, je, je. Bueno, ahora sí, chaito— se metía otra vez al portal y se cerraba nuevamente. Las enredaderas que sujetaba las patas de la felina desaparecían dejando que se moviera. La gata veía a donde se fue su hermano y suspiraba deprimida. Se volteaba para caminar lentamente hacia Darkwing que la aludida se entristecía al verla así.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntaba Estela al detenerse frente a la potrilla.

—Pues… como decirlo… siento como si hubiera hecho el papel de Vulcan y me hubieran dado tortazos en todo el día… — decía Darkwing con un tono bromista, aunque cansada.

—Sí. Ya me doy cuenta— comentaba la felina con una pequeña sonrisa. La potrilla giraba sus ojos para ver a Luna.

—Mi maestra… ¿Cómo está?— preguntaba la potra lastimada. Quería ir con la princesa, pero su cuerpo no le respondía para nada.

—Está bien. Solo creo que cuando despierte, sentirá un dolor como si la hubieran atropellado con un tren de carga— decía la gata esta vez en tono bromista. Darkwing se reía un poco, aunque luego se quejaba de dolor —… Lo siento… por llevar al límite tu cuerpo… — se disculpaba.

—Oh. No te preocupes… ya estoy acostumbrada… y además tengo una amiga que nos puede curar… a mí y a mi maestra… solo tienes que… llevarnos— decía la potra apenada.

—Oh. Claro, no veo problema con eso, pero. Emmmm— estaba muy nerviosa —No hace falta. Yo te llevaré a mi hogar, soy buena médica. Ji, ji. No sentirás nada de dolor en una o dos horas. Ji, ji— se excusaba Estela para no ir con su amiga la médica. La potrilla la miraba con extrañeza por su actitud.

—Oh. Ok… pues llévanos entonces— decía Darkwing muy cansada hasta intentaba no cerrar sus ojos.

—Claro— la gata chasqueaba su garra para abrir un portal a un lado de ella para luego acercarse un poco más a la potrilla —Es mejor que descanses, Darkwing y no te preocupes, estarás en buenas garras— sonreía tímida y sincera. La potrilla al ver eso, le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Ok… amiga…— y sin evitarlo, Darkwing cerraba sus ojos y se quedaba dormida de golpe. El fénix volaba un poco, aunque con dificultad y se posaba en la cabeza de Estela. La felina giraba sus ojos hacia arriba para verlo.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no duermes? Se nota que estas muy cansado— decía Estela extrañada.

—Je, je. No te preocupes, linda. Yo puedo estar despierto las 24 horas del d…— comentaba inflando su pecho con orgullo, pero de repente, bajaba la cabeza de golpe y empezaba a roncar quedándose dormido encima de la cabeza de la felina. Ella daba una pequeña risita, con su garra, chasqueaba para hacer aparecer dos camillas por un lado de Darkwing y Luna. Una garra brillaba de blanco haciendo levitar a las dos y las acostaba en sus respectivas camillas para luego levitar dichas camillas. La gata entraba primero al portal con Dark Cloud en su cabeza dormido seguido por las dos camillas con las pacientes y el portal se cerraba detrás de ellos.

A lo lejos, se observaba el misterioso bosque y en lo alto, aparecían unas palabras amarillas arriba del bosque en grande que decía.

 _ESTELA WIN_

 _CONGRATULATION_

 _ENHORABUENA_

Después salía fuegos artificiales por el cielo cerca de las letras y luego las palabras desaparecían para aparecer otras palabras:

 _VICTORIAS DE DARK SOUL: 999_

 _VICTORIAS DE ESTELA: 1_

Después de eso, cambiaba a otras palabras que decía.

 _GOOD BYE_

Dicho eso, se producía una fuerte explosión en todo el bosque como si le hubieran lanzado una bomba atómica. El humo tenía forma de un pulgar arriba.

 _LIKE_

Luego de esas palabras, desaparecían del cielo dejando ver como el bosque desapareció sin dejar rastro de que alguna vez hubiera existido.

Continuará.


	13. Es una promesa

**Capítulo 12: Es una promesa**

Una brisa pasaba por la crin de Darkwing moviéndolo con suavidad. Ella seguía durmiendo muy plácidamente, como si todo lo que pasó, fuera solo un sueño hasta que empezaba a escuchar voces haciendo que despertara, pero no abría sus ojos, escuchaba atentamente lo que decían.

— ¿Tienes un tres?— preguntaba una voz masculina. Esa voz la conocía muy bien y era su fénix Dark Cloud.

—Nopi ¿Tienes un nueve?— preguntaba esta vez una voz femenina. Ella conocía esa voz ya que fue una voz que escuchó recientemente, la que apenas conocía.

—Sí. Aquí está— decía el fénix para luego escuchar…

— ¡Toma ya! En tu cara. Ji, ji, ji— se reía la voz femenina.

—Vaya, eres buena. Je, je. Muy buena— decía Dark Cloud algo sugerente en lo último.

—… No me veas con tu cara de pervertido, haceme el bendito favor ¿quieres?— comentó molesta.

— ¿Qué cara de pervertido? Si esta es mi cara de siempre— decía el fénix ofendiéndose un poco.

—Ah, con razón. Que cada vez que te veo, no sé si estas sonriendo o te estas imaginando cosas sucias, cochino— mencionaba con seriedad.

—Oh vamos ¿Seguirás molesta solo porque al despertarme, te toqué el trasero por accidente? Si solo fue un toque— se defendía Dark Cloud.

— ¿Un toque? ¡Me pasaste toda el ala!— exclamaba ahora enojada.

—Ok, ok. Me disculpo. Es que estaba soñando con unas gatitas que… no se quedaban quietas y eso. Je, je— se reía el fénix apenado.

—Sí. Aja— no se lo creía para nada. Darkwing abría lentamente sus ojos para ver el cielo celeste. Estaba extrañada, se daba cuenta que estaba encima de una cama arropada con una sábana. Giraba su cabeza a un lado para ver a Luna que estaba de espalda arropada también, dormía profundamente. Se notaba que no tenía ningún raspón, moretón, nada de nada, como si no le hubiera pasado nada. Al verla, se daba cuenta que su cuerpo ya no le duele para nada. Así que se sentaba en la cama para observar alrededor.

Era una gran pradera en donde actualmente, vivía Estela y a un par de metros, estaba una mesa y frente a dicha mesa, estaban sentados la gata con su túnica rosada y al otro lado, estaba un pequeño alicornio de pelaje negro con crin roja, ojos amarillos y tenía la misma cutie mark de la potra, era Dark Cloud en su forma poni. En la mesa, estaban unas cartas regadas. Estela estaba enojada con el potrillo y el potro trataba de excusarse o defenderse de que lo que hizo fue un "accidente". En eso, el pequeño alicornio se daba cuenta de que su compañera se despertó y la saludaba.

—Hola, bella durmiente. Je, je. Por fin despiertas— decía Dark Cloud con un casco saludándola. La gata al escucharlo, giraba su cabeza para verla y levantaba una garra para saludarla con una sonrisa. Darkwing se levantaba en la cama para luego bajarse y caminaba hacia ellos.

—Hola chicos. Emmmm ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?— preguntaba la potrilla curiosa.

—Como unas cinco horas— decía la felina.

— ¿Cinco horas? Oh vaya, sí que estaba muy cansada— comentó Darkwing sentándose a un lado de la mesa, un poco cerca de Estela.

—Sip. Además que tú eres una potrilla en crecimiento. Así que eso es normal que siguieras durmiendo. Ji, ji— daba una pequeña risita la gata. La potrilla se molestaba un poco por lo que decía y se apenaba.

—Bueno, bueno ¿Qué estaban haciendo mientras estaba dormida?— preguntaba la susodicha con curiosidad.

—Pues jugando preciosa para pasar el tiempo y charlar un poco para conocernos "mejor". Je, je— decía el pequeño alicornio con una sonrisa pícara.

—… ¿Lo puedo tirar de un puente?— preguntaba la felina fastidiada.

—No, mejor no. Mejor tíralo de un precipicio. Con esa caída, se le quita lo pervertido a mi compañero— decía Darkwing con una sonrisa un poco malvada.

—Oh vamos chicas. No sean así— mencionaba Dark Cloud con un aura depresiva.

—Bueno, bueno— Estela miraba a la potrilla con una sonrisa —Ji, ji. Oye, a todo esto, nunca nos presentamos de forma "formal". Ji, ji— decía apenada.

—Ah verdad. Je, je. Con todo lo que pasó, la pelea y todo eso, no pudimos ni decir hola. Je, je— se apenaba también.

—Ji, ji. Sí. Bueno, déjame presentarme, me llamo Estela Soul, mucho gusto— se presentaba la gata extendiendo una garra a la potra. Ella al ver su pata, le sonreía.

—Me llamo Darkwing, encantada de conocerte— estrechaba su pezuña con la garra de la felina y se daban una sonrisa.

—Bueno, Darkwing ¿y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntaba para asegurarse de que se encontrara bien mientras soltaba su pezuña.

—Pues bien. Me siento mucho mejor, no sé lo que hiciste, pero estoy como si todo eso no hubiera pasado— decía la potrilla levantándose y se estiraba.

—Ji, ji. Me alegro que estés bien— agregaba con una sonrisa serena.

— ¿Y Luna estará bien?— preguntaba Darkwing preocupada por su maestra mientras dejaba de estirarse para verla en la cama desde ahí.

—Sip. Estará bien. Le puse un hechizo para que siguiera durmiendo y cuando regrese a su habitación, despertará como si no le hubiera pasado nada en su vida— explicaba un poco Estela.

—Ya veo…— la potrilla se volvía a sentarse y miraba fijamente a la gata poniéndola nerviosa.

— ¿Q-que pasa?— preguntaba ruborizada al mirarla tan fijamente.

—Mmmmmmm ¡Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte! ¿¡Quién era el loco ese que poseyó a mi maestra Luna y por qué!? ¿Qué relación tienes con ese gato negro? ¿Qué buscaba exactamente ese gato negro?...— Darkwing preguntaba rápido mientras se acercaba más a la felina con cada pregunta que lanzaba casi teniendo su rostro con el de ella haciendo que invada su espacio personal, pero fue interrumpida por Estela que trataba de calmarla y la alejaba con sus garras para que se alejara de su rostro.

—Ok, ok. Vamo a calmarno. Vamo a calmarno. Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero por favor, tranquilízate y haz tus preguntas con calma. Yo te las responderé todas, pero haz una pregunta a la vez ¿sí?— decía la gata tranquilizándola.

—Ups. Lo siento. Je, je— se reía apenada la potra y se rascaba su nuca con una pezuña. Luego de eso, respiraba profundamente para calmarse —Bueno, primero lo primero ¿Quién era el loco ese que poseyó a mi maestra Luna y por qué?— preguntaba con calma y prestaban atención a la aludida, y Dark Cloud que estaba curioso por lo que diría Estela.

—B-bueno— la gata se ponía nerviosa —El loco ese se llama… Dark Soul. Es un gato, aunque también es un alicornio por así decirlo, pero bueno, es un gato que viaja en dimensiones.

— ¿Dimensiones?— preguntaba Darkwing un poco sorprendida.

—Sip. Viaja a diferentes dimensiones de Equestria, donde todo es diferente y él lo mejora o lo empeora, aunque hace más lo último y de mejorar, solo lo hace a los villanos, pero ese tal villano termina humillado, tirado al suelo, pisoteado y muchas cosas más— los dos escuchaban atentamente a la felina —Bueno, y lo hizo porque… la verdad, no tengo idea. Solo tengo dos posibles razones. Que una, quiso pelear contigo a ver lo que estabas hecha o dos, que quiso que vieras la realidad de que dejes de ser heroína, aunque eso signifique eliminarte, supongo— Estela alzaba sus hombros.

—Oh. Ya veo— decía la potrilla intentando entender lo que dijo.

— _Aunque hay una posible tercera razón, que mi hermano la odie por no estar junto a Mike, o sea por no ser la pareja de Mike ya que era un fan de Mike x Darkwing, pero el escritor tuvo que fastidiarlo hasta a mí me pareció una linda pareja—_ pensaba la gata con los brazos cruzados.

—Muy bien. Emmmm ¿Qué relación tienes exactamente con Dark Soul?— preguntaba Darkwing curiosa. La felina al escuchar esa pregunta, bajaba la mirada deprimida y la potrilla al ver eso, intentaba retirar su pregunta —Si no quieres, no tienes que responderlo. Entenderé.

—No. Yo dije que te las responderé y eso haré— decía Estela alzando un poco la vista, aunque con tristeza —Él es… mi hermano mayor, aunque antes, no se llamaba Dark Soul, porque su nombre real era Light Soul.

—Ya veo yyyy ¿él era así de… loco?— preguntaba Darkwing intentando cuidar sus palabras.

—Pues nop. Mi hermano y yo éramos inseparables. Mi hermano siempre me cuidaba, si tenía una pesadilla, él dormía conmigo. Siempre mi hermano era bondadoso y cariñoso conmigo, y con sus amigos…— la gata se entristecía mucho —… Pero después hemos conocido a alguien… como decirlo… era alguien fuera de este mundo. Nos hicimos buenos amigos de ella, mi hermano era su mejor amigo hasta sentía algo por ella… pero llegó un día… que la arrebataron… de mi hermano… la mataron… frente a él… y después de eso… ya no volvió a ser el mismo… — al decir eso, se quedó callada mirando abajo. Los dos no decían nada. La potra tenía una pregunta, pero no sabía si era buen momento, aunque de igual forma, le preguntó.

—Y-y ¿Quién fue la que la mató?— preguntaba la potrilla insegura. La aludida no decía nada, solo apretaba sus garras en sus rodillas, parecía enojada.

—… … … Es mejor que no lo sepas… es por tu propio bien…— fue lo único que dijo intentando controlar su rabia.

—Oh, ok. No insistiré… discúlpame si te hice sentir mal— se disculpaba Darkwing con algo de tristeza.

—No… no te preocupes— Estela alzaba su vista dejando ver un par de lágrimas que le salía de sus ojos, se los secaba con un pañuelo que apareció con un chasquido —… Bueno ¿tienes otra pregunta?— preguntaba mientras el pañuelo desaparecía y le daba una pequeña sonrisa. La potrilla estaba en silencio por unos segundos.

— ¿Qué buscaba exactamente tu hermano?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Pueeeees la verdad, no lo sé. Mi hermano no es de tener un objetivo fijo, a veces lo hace por diversión o lo hace por otra cosa, quien sabe— decía la gata alzando sus hombros.

—Oh ya… mmmmmm…— Darkwing recordaba un momento algo que la hacía sonrojarse de vergüenza —… Tengo una pregunta… ¿P-por qué me besaste?

—Oh sí. Je, je. Esa parte me encantó, deberían repetirlo nuevamente. Je, je— decía Dark Cloud con una sonrisa pervertida. Las dos se sonrojaban al máximo. La potra miraba a su compañero molesta.

— ¡Dark Cloud!— gritaba la susodicha enojada.

—P-pues esto… fue la única forma de poseer tu cuerpo… y además que es la primera vez que lo hago… así que lo siento por no decírtelo…— decía Estela bajando la mirada apenada.

—Ya veo, pero a la próxima, me avisas— mencionaba la potrilla mirando a otro lado molesta, aun teniendo el sonrojo en su rostro.

—Ok, pero no te enojes— decía la gata alzando un poco la vista mirándola de forma tierna. Darkwing la miraba de reojo y suspiraba resignada.

—Está bien… pero te recomiendo que busques otra manera de poseer cuerpos…— comentaba la potrilla girando sus ojos para mirarla, pero luego se sorprendía haciendo que se pusiera roja ya que veía esos grandes ojos tiernos de la gatita. Además de la mueca de sus labios que era triste —Ay por favor ¡no me muestres eso!— intentaba mirar a otra parte, pero esa mirada la atravesaba haciéndola sudar por los nervios.

— ¿Mostrar que?— preguntaba la felina confundida sin quitar lo tierna que era.

— ¡Tu mirada! Así que por favor ¡deja de mirarme así! me dan las ganas de abrazarte y no querer soltarte— decía la potra sin mirar a Estela, pero su mirada, era imposible.

—Ok, ok. Ji, ji. No sabía que lo estaba haciendo. Ji, ji— se reía de forma tierna.

— ¿Es en serio?— Darkwing estaba molesta, pero en eso, miraba a Dark Cloud quedándose sorprendida. El alicornio estaba en el suelo con los ojos en espiral y con un gran sonrojo en la cara hasta tenía un tic en un casco trasero.

—Ups. Ji, ji. Creo que no lo resistió— se reía Estela. La potrilla sin poder evitarlo, se unía a la risa. Luego de un rato, el potro estaba en la mesa en su forma fénix, aun con la cara roja.

—A la próxima, me avisas cuando hagas eso para estar preparado mentalmente— decía Dark Cloud sin dejar de imaginarse la cara tierna de la gata en su mente.

—Ji, ji. Oki. Ji, ji— la felina veía con una sonrisa a Darkwing que también daba una risita —Bueno, Darkwing ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta que quisieras saber?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Mmmmmm— la potrilla se quedaba pensativa —Sí. Tengo otra pregunta ¿Si poseíste mi cuerpo, accediste a mis recuerdos o no? Ya que para que sepas mis ataques y todo eso, debiste haber visto mis recuerdos ¿no?— preguntaba con curiosidad.

—Pueeeees sí. He visto tus recuerdos, aunque sé muy bien cuales son todos tus ataques y movimientos por los fanfics— decía Estela con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados. La potra ponía su cabeza de lado.

— ¿Fanfic? ¿Qué es eso?— preguntaba Darkwing confundida. La gata al escucharla, se le quitaba su sonrisa y abría los ojos de golpe por no darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

— _Seré idiota ¿Cómo carajo le explico esto? Como decir que toda su vida es una mentira y que la manipula un lobo plateado que le gusta lo suculento. Creo que si se lo digo, terminará traumada—_ pensaba la felina nerviosa —Emmmmm. Olvida eso último. S-solo lo vi en tus recuerdos, solo e-eso— decía con una sonrisa nerviosa. La potrilla la miraba confundida.

—Ooooookei— Darkwing no le convencía la respuesta de Estela, pero de igual forma, dejó de lado eso —Bueno, entonces ¿Qué harás amiga?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Pues como me decía mi hermano, deberé entrenar, practicar y todo eso ya que la verdad, mi hermano tiene razón. Tanto que me preocupaba, tanto en perseguirlo que no me puse a pensar. Que hacerlo de esta forma, no lograría atraparlo para nada— decía la gata mirando el cielo —Así que bueno, haré eso para por fin hacerle frente a mi hermano nuevamente.

—Ya veo…— la potra se quedaba pensativa hasta que daba una sonrisa decidida y se levantaba mirando a la felina — ¡Ya lo he decidido! Te voy a ayudar. Esta vez no lo harás sola. Tendrás mi ayuda y lo de la patrulla. Juntos podemos pararle las patas a tu hermano y así ya no habrá otra Equestria sufriendo por culpa de ese gato.

—Tú lo has dicho, nena. Todos juntos podemos patearle el trasero a ese gato— decía el fénix emocionado, pero Estela negaba con la cabeza.

—No, no quiero que se involucren en mi problema— la gata se negaba a aceptar su ayuda, pero Darkwing protestaba.

—Pero podemos detenerlo si trabajamos todos juntos, como un equipo— insistía la potrilla, pero la felina seguía negándose.

—No gracias. Tú y tus amigos ya tienen demasiados problemas como para ayudarme, pero igual gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme— decía con una sonrisa triste.

—P-pero…— Darkwing iba a decir algo, pero Estela le ponía una garra en su hombro.

—No te preocupes. Este es mi problema y yo debo resolverlo por mi cuenta— decía la gata con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pero amiga, no puedes hacerlo tu sola, déjanos ayudarte— insistía la potrilla preocupada.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que me ayuden. Apenas eres una potrilla y lo que verías, es para mayores de 18 años— decía la felina rascándose la cabeza apenada.

—Ya hemos visto cosas peores. Lo que hiciera el gato, no debería ser peor— mencionaba la potra.

—Pues claro. Hemos visto cosas peores, horribles, que cualquier cosa. Sería como ir de paseo con una linda yegua. Je, je— comentaba Dark Cloud con una risa un poco pervertida.

—Ya les dije, no quiero que se involucren con el problema de mi hermano… yo soy la que debe detenerlo… yo soy la única que… puede hacer que… regrese a mi lado… y lo debo hacer sola… no quiero que nadie más… muera… por mi culpa… — decía Estela apretando sus garras. Darkwing al verla, bajaba sus orejas con tristeza.

—Está bien…— la potrilla se levantaba para acercarse a la gata y le daba un abrazo haciendo que se sorprendiera —… No te insistiré más, pero aun así… no te pongas triste. Tú no estás sola, me tienes a mí y a Dark Cloud— el fénix había volado a la cabeza de Estela y la miraba de cabeza.

—Pues claro, linda. Me tienes a mí para lo que necesites— decía Dark Cloud con una sonrisa y abrazaba su cabeza.

—… Gracias chicos— agradecía la gata con una sonrisa y saliéndole una lagrima de uno de sus hermosos ojos mientras le correspondía el abrazo a Darkwing. Duraban un rato abrazados hasta que lo rompían y el fénix volaba para ponerse en el lomo de la potrilla. La felina miraba a la potra, aunque en vez de tener una sonrisa, estaba deprimida —Darkwing ¿me puedes hacer un favor?— ponía junto una garrita de sus dos garras entre sí de forma tímida.

—Claro amiga. Pídeme lo que sea— decía la potrilla con una sonrisa.

—Quisiera que… no le comentaras nada de esto a tus amigos y todos tus seres queridos sobre mi o sobre mi hermano— Darkwing al escuchar eso, se quedaba impactada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— preguntaba la potra confundida.

—Porque no quiero que lo sepan. No quiero que sepan las cosas horribles que hizo mi hermano, no quiero que se distraigan o algo por el estilo con mi problema…— Darkwing estaba insegura con eso. Estela la miraba insistente —Por favor. No se los digas… ¿me lo prometes?— extendía su garra hacia ella.

—…— la potrilla se quedaba pensativa, pero suspiraba resignada —Claro. Te lo prometo— decía con una pequeña sonrisa y estrechaba su pezuña con la garra haciendo que la gata sonriera.

—Bueno, creo que debemos volver a tu mundo— la felina se levantaba.

—Sí. Es mejor volver, mis amigos deben estar preocupados por mi o por la princesa Luna— decía Darkwing levantándose también.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso. El tiempo de tu mundo es diferente con el de aquí o sea que seguiría de noche— comentó Estela con una sonrisa. La potrilla suspiraba aliviada.

—Me alegro, porque si no, tendría que explicarle a mis amigos y tendría que inventarme una historia— decía Darkwing un poco fastidiada.

—Ji, ji. Sipi. Bueno, vamos— la gata se acercaba a la cama donde estaba Luna que dormía plácidamente.

—Bueno ¿La cargarás en una camilla o qué?— preguntaba la potrilla curiosa.

—Emmmmm. Nop. La cargaré de forma normal como lo hace los ponis, supongo— decía la felina y con un chasquido, volvía a su forma de alicornio blanca con la crin, y cola rosadas. Dark Cloud se quedó embobado por la belleza de la yegua, la miraba de arriba y abajo.

—Wow. Pero que belleza— mencionaba el fénix con una sonrisa boba y además que miraba fijamente a sus flancos.

—Wow. No sabía que podías hacer eso— decía Darkwing sorprendida al ver a la alicornio.

—Ji, ji. Pueeees ésta soy yo en realidad o sea soy originariamente una poni por así decirlo— el cuerno de Estela, levitaba a la princesa para ponerla en su lomo y acto seguido, abría un portal con su magia —Bueno, vamos— sin más que decir, entraba por el portal, seguida de la potrilla que tenía a un Dark Cloud embobado en su lomo.

 **En Equestria, Canterlot. En la habitación de Luna**

Se abría un portal en el cuarto y de ahí, salía la alicornio blanca junto con Luna, Darkwing y el fénix. Al llegar, la yegua levitaba a la princesa para acostarla en su cama y la arropaba con cariño.

—Listo. La princesa Luna ni sabrá lo que pasó— decía con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro, porque si no ¿Cómo explicarle que un gato la poseyó y me atacó? Creo que se pondría muy mal— mencionaba la potra preocupada.

—Sí, posiblemente, pero bueno— la alicornio blanca caminaba hacia el portal que seguía abierto para detenerse y miraba a la potrilla —Bueno, aquí nos despedimos… amiga— agregaba con una pequeña sonrisa. La aludida se acercaba a la yegua.

— ¿Te veré otra vez?— preguntaba Darkwing con tristeza ya que quisiera hablar un poco más con la alicornio hasta Dark Cloud estaba triste de su partida.

—Mmmmm. Puede ser, quien sabe. Como se dice, el destino lo dirá— decía Estela con un tono bromista.

—Ya veo— la potra le sonreía y estiraba una pezuña hacia ella —Espero volver a verte amiga.

—… Sí, yo también— la alicornio chocaba su pezuña con la de Darkwing.

— ¿Me lo prometes?— preguntaba la potrilla mirándola fijamente a los ojos igual que Estela.

—… Ji, ji. Sí. Te lo prometo— decía Estela con una sonrisa y miraba al fénix —Y espero volverte a verte, Dark Cloud.

—Si nena. Yo también espero volverte a ver tus sexis flancos. Je, je. Aunque en menos de lo que canta un gallo, nos volvimos a ver. Je, je— decía el fénix con una sonrisa burlona. Daba una pequeña risita y de forma inesperada, le daba un beso en la frente haciendo que se quedara en shock.

—Ji, ji. Nos vemos— se despedía con una sonrisa pícara mientras daba media vuelta y antes de que atravesara el portal, giraba su cabeza para ver a Darkwing y a Dark Cloud, aunque éste último no decía nada, aún seguía ido. Solo alzaba una pezuña para despedirse y entraba al portal, y se cerraba detrás de ella.

—… Vaya, espero volver a verla— decía la potrilla con una sonrisa triste. Giraba su cabeza para mirar a su compañero —Y creo que tu igual ¿no? Je, je, je— se reía la potra al ver al fénix acostado en su lomo, se había desmayado y tenía la cara roja, y unos corazones volando alrededor suyo. Luna se despertaba por la risa de su aprendiz y se sentaba en la cama somnolienta para luego dar un pequeño bostezo, y se restregaba sus ojos.

—Hola, querida aprendiz. No lo vas a poder creer. He tenido el sueño más raro de toda mi vida, soñaba que estaba bailando con un gato, aunque el gato era muy apuesto y yo me quedaba encantada… yo la verdad, no entendí lo que soñé— decía la princesa muy confundida.

—Je, je. Ya veo, Luna. Debe ser un lindo sueño que estuvo "ausente"— mencionaba la potrilla con una énfasis en la última palabra.

—Sí, lo era, aunque era un sueño extraño— decía la alicornio aun confundida. Darkwing sonreía al ver a su mentora bien para luego mirar por el balcón de la habitación para ver el cielo nocturno.

— _Nos vemos, amiga. Espero volver a verte y que tengas mucha suerte—_ pensaba la potra con una sonrisa sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

Continuará.


	14. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Había pasado una semana, después de dejar a Darkwing y su fénix, Dark Cloud en su mundo. Estela había estado meditando desde entonces, antes de tomar una decisión y ya lo había decidido.

En una mañana, estaba parada en la roca con su forma gata mirando el hermoso cielo nocturno para luego mirar alrededor.

—Bueno, es hora de empezar a cambiar de hogar. Estando aquí, no me ayudará mucho… necesito "socializarme"… hace tieeeempo que no vivo en donde hay civilización. Siempre estoy aquí más sola que la una— decía la gata rascándose la cabeza apenada —Bueno, es hora de irme— chasqueaba una garra para abrir un portal frente a ella, pero antes de entrar, miraba alrededor —Fue lindo estar aquí la verdad. Reflexionar sobre mi vida y todas esas cosas— agregaba con una sonrisa para luego chasquear con su garra nuevamente y hacía aparecer una estatua a lo lejos, que era de una gata con túnica que sostenía en una de sus garras, una especie de pelota que lo alzaba hacia arriba y tenía un escrito abajo que decía.

 _Aquí estuvo, Estela Soul._

 _Si quieren contactarla, envíenle un mensaje por correo electrónico._

 _—_ Listo. Con esto dirán que la linda gatita estuvo aquí. Ji, ji… …— se impactaba por lo que dijo y se sonrojaba al máximo —A la broma ¡Me estoy comportando como mi hermano! Lo que me faltaba, o sea que ese será mi apodo. Dark Soul es el "gato kawai" y yo soy la "gata linda"…— chasqueaba su garra otra vez para cambiar el escrito de la estatua que solo cambió lo de arriba.

 _Aquí estuvo, la linda gatita._

—… … Mejor me voy— decía avergonzada para luego atravesar el portal y se cerraba detrás de ella dejando el hermoso lugar con una hermosa estatua de la linda gata que habitó ahí.

 **En una dimensión de Equestria**

Aparecía un portal en el cielo nocturno y salía la felina para luego cerrarse. Estela seguía un poco roja, pero después se le quitaba y miraba alrededor confundida.

—Emmmmm ¿Esto es Equestria?— se preguntaba ya que no estaba en Canterlot ni en Ponyville. Estaba sobre un gran océano o un inmenso mar. Mirara por donde mirara, solo veía agua, agua y más agua a kilómetros a la redonda —Ok. Creo que no pensé en el lugar que quería ir y me tele transporté a cualquier dimensión de Equestria, o sea fui al azar— decía frustrada y suspiraba —Bueno, ya que. A ver lo que me encontraré por ahí, supongo— empezaba a volar por el océano intentando hallar tierra o lo que sea.

Estuvo un rato volando. Se estaba empezando a cansar de ver el mismo paisaje. Pensaba a ir a otra Equestria que la tele transporte en donde haya ponis al menos, pero de repente, se detenía en seco para quedar flotando de forma estática y se quedaba sorprendida a lo que veía.

—Wow— fue lo único que decía ya que observaba a una especie de isla circular, pero más bien, parecía un continente por lo grande que era. Se veía que la mayor parte estaba cubierta por un bosque, aunque en el centro de dicho continente. A lo lejos, el sol empezaba a salir dando una hermosa vista. En el lado derecho, se notaba un brillo dorado como el sol mientras el lado izquierdo del continente, estaba opacado como si el sol no le llegara a esa parte. Notaba también una gran montaña en el centro del continente, que tenía dos colores. El lado derecho era dorado y el izquierdo plateado —Vaya, nunca he visto esto en una Equestria ¿Siempre estuvo aquí o solo es en esta dimensión? Mmmmm— se quedaba pensativa con una garra en su mentón, pero lo dejaba así para luego dar una gran sonrisa —Bueno, algo nuevo para variar en mi vida. Ji, ji— daba una risita —Así que haré lo siguiente, buscar un hogar, adaptarme, entrenar, practicar, etc., etc., etc. — decía emocionada. Chasqueaba su garra para volver a su forma de alicornio y con su magia, aparecía un sombrero elegante para taparle su cuerno. La brisa movía su cola y un poco su melena —Ok… nunca he tenido una aventura a un "mundo" nuevo. Perseguir a mi hermano y como cambiaba el mundo a su antojo, eso no cuenta— agregaba fastidiada.

El sol reflejaba su brillo con el pelaje blanco de Estela mientras seguía volando con sus alas extendidas de forma estática.

—Muy bien, Estela. Es hora de que dejes tu inseguridad, las dudas y todo eso. Como me decía la voz misteriosa que no sé quién era, pero… se me hacía muy familiar— decía pensativa —Pero bueno, da igual… por primera vez, no me sentía tan emocionada— añadía con una gran sonrisa de emoción y con una mirada decidida, empezaba a volar hacia el continente.

… _Esto no es una rendición ni tampoco lo seguiré. La verdad, siempre hubo una tercera opción, esperar para poder entrenar y hacer frente a mi hermano… es mejor estar preparada, que pelear de forma inútil y para no hacerlo de una forma, como decirlo, lanzarme a lo Rainbow Dash y terminar a lo Vulcan. Ji, ji. Y esta vez…_

Se observaba a la yegua a lo lejos, como volaba hacia el continente mientras bajaba un poco.

… _Pienso traerte devuelta… mi hermano…_

 **The End**

* * *

 **Sí, este es el final. No tenía más nada, pero tenía muchas formas de hacer este epilogo, pero agarré lo más ideal, creo XD**

 **Bueno, espero que les hayan gustado este fic :3**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos en otro fic.**


End file.
